Riley's choice
by hopewings6
Summary: Stuck at the airport with a tough choice Riley shares her story with a stranger and looks back at the last year that changed everything
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Riley didnt grow up with Maya since Maya's mom got a job in California. Lucas will be her best friend but didn't come to her school until 7th grade.**

How did I end up here? How did I Riley Grace Matthews at the ripe old age of 22 end up sitting at the airport with two plane tickets that could potentially change my life forever. I contemplated this while I sat in the first class lounge biting my lip and shaking my leg waiting for a sign. "Excuse me Miss are you alright?" I turn my head and see a flight attendant smiling at me and I say "yes I'm alright just you know trying to figure out why the universe hates me." She sits next to me and orders two cups of coffee and says "dear why do you think the universe hates you?" I lightly laugh still shaking my leg and say "these plane tickets right here are reason why."

She looks at them and says "wow someone must really love you if they paid for first class tickets for both." I shake my head and say "they're from two different people. I'm stuck in a triangle shape hole and I haven't a clue what to do. I was hoping the universe would help me and show me a sign like one of the flights would be delayed or cancelled and I would know. But no. Both are delayed hence why the universe hates me." She pats my hand and hands me a coffee. "Are you working one of these flights because that would help me?" She smiles and says "sorry sweetie I just got off." I frown and drop my head on the table. "What am I going to do?" She laughs and says "how about you tell me about them and maybe I can help?"

I lift my head and say "that could work. I'm Riley by the way." I hold out my hand and she shakes it and says " Dolores." I smile and say "well to tell this story I'll have to start at the beginning. I usually call my best friend Maya but she's on tour right now." Dolores smiles and says "you know Maya Hart the singer?" I smile and say "yeah met her a year ago I call her peaches. When we are together I feel like I've known her my whole life." Dolores drinks her coffee and says "well let's get to this story I'm ready to listen." I take a deep breath and say "well it starts about 16 years ago. When I was about six picture this a wintry Central Park a girl was building a snowman I had just got him the way I wanted when my life changed.

 _ **1**_ **6 years ago**

 _"Mommy look at my snowman." She looks and smiles taking my picture. "That's great sweetie finish up so we can go have hot chocolate with daddy okay?" I smile and say "okay mommy." I hum while fixing his stick arms and say "you need a name? How about Mr. Stick?" I giggle and say "yeah but frosty already taken." Hey four eyes what are you doing talking to yourself? No wonder you don't have any friends." "Leave me alone billy! Or I'll tell my mommy." Billy chuckles and knocks off my snowman head I look at it and felt the tears coming. "Aw you gonna cry four eyes?" I ball up my fist but before I could hit him a little boy does it for me._

 _"leave her alone or I'll kick your ass." I gasps and he turns back to me. "Sorry my daddy says I shouldn't talk like that in front of girls." I nod my head and try to pick up my snowman head. "Here let me." He bends down and puts it back on and I start smiling. He dust his hands and says "I'm Lucas." I push my glasses up and shake it saying "I love it." He chuckles and I say "I'm Riley. I like your hat." He takes it off and whispers "I'm a undercover cowboy shh." I giggle and say "that's silly everyone can see your hat." He shakes his head and says "no ma'am only the really special ones can tell it's a cowboy hat." I gasps and start bouncing and tell him to cover his ears. "Yay!" He smiles at me as I yell bouncing up and down._

"And that's how I met the green eye boy named Lucas Friar who stole my heart from the age of 6. His family would come down for one week during Christmas and we would spend it together and then they moved here permanently during 7th grade." Dolores looks at me and says "wow you know a famous singer and you know Lucas Friar the actor?" I nod my head and say "yup but to me he's just Lucas Friar undercover cowboy." I smile remembering and she says "so he's one of the tickets here?" I sip my coffee and nod my head. "So who is the other one?" I look at it and say "to explain that I would have to start at the beginning of last year." Dolores smiles and says "okay but let's order some food too." I smile and began to tell her my story.

 _ **One year before**_

 **"Local New York actor Lucas Friar was spotted with a blond haired woman having lunch could our resident bad boy be taken off the market?"**

"Hey Luke your fan club think you're in love with your sister." I shout from the couch. Lucas comes out his room and says "your kidding right?" I shake my head and turn up the tv. He lifts my legs and sits down putting them back on his lap. " **Lucas Friar spotted looking at jewelry hours after he was spotted having lunch with his mystery blonde . Could wedding bells be in his future along with his new contract? Stay tuned." "** Can't wait to see what Lily has to say when she finds out not only are you two in love but are going to get married too." I say jokingly poke him in the chest with my foot. He chuckles and says "you will tell her no such thing Ri." I shrug and say "I don't know I think your brother in law would like to know you're moving in on his woman." I go to get up and he pulls me back down and starts tickling me.

I giggle and he kisses my cheek and gets up. "I'm still telling them!" I shout laying on the couch. I hear him laughing and lay there. You would think knowing each other and living together we were married or at the very least together. But no I was destined to be just Riley Matthews best friend to Lucas Friar and nothing more. As much as I wanted more he never saw me that way. "Hey I'm meeting with my agent later for dinner want to join?" He says poking his head out the door. I sit up and say "you know I can't take you seriously when you call Zay your agent? It sounds so professional and that is something Zay isn't." He chuckles and says "so is that a no?" I shake my head laying back down and say "no this ordinary girl is eating with her own family. But you can bring me back a piece of cake from your "meeting" with your agent." He laughs and walks over to me and says "hey. Riley Matthews has never been an ordinary girl."

I blush and he pats my head and says "okay see you later than buddy." I frown and say "yeah see you later." I lay on the couch a little longer and then finally get up and go to my parents place. "Riley here now can we eat?" Auggie shouts when I open the door. I shake my head and say "and hello to you too August." He frowns and says "that is not my name Riley." I laugh and say "oh yes I forgot it's Auggie doggie." I pinch his cheeks and he smacks my hands away. "Mom tell her to stop please?" My mom walks in and says "Riley why is it when you come home you two act like children?" I take some grapes out the fridge and say "because it's funny watching Auggie squirm and blush talking about his wife."

My mom frowns and says "you mean ugh Ava?" I laugh and Auggie said "mom just admit you like her it's been 10 years now." My mom smiles and says "still she is a pain even more now that she is a teenager." I laugh and say "where's dad it's tater tot night he's usually the first one here counting them all." Auggie and my mom laugh and say "after school detention." Twenty minutes later he rushes in and says "I hope you haven't started without me? Those kids are nuts. I don't know what they're putting in the milk theses days." We all laugh and Ava comes in and joins us.

"So Riley is it true Lucas is in love and getting married? That would just break my heart." Ava says clutching her chest. I chuckle and say "no just rumors if the photographers would have asked they would have found out that is his sister he was with." Ava grimace and says "ew they couldn't tell my lukey is waiting for me." Auggie drops his fork and says "Ava!" She grabs his hand and says "it would just be for his money Auggie doggie." She gives him her puppy dog eyes and he blushes. "Okay." He says sheepishly. Ava get up and goes to the fridge and I whisper "yeah Auggie doggie." He glares at me and then kicks me. I smile and stick my tongue out at him.

After dinner I help my mom clean up and she asks "so have you told him you love him yet?" I put the food away and say "I don't know what you're talking about." She smiles and says "you should just tell him Riley. You guys have been friends for years I'm sure he feels the same way." I bite my lip and contemplate what she said on the train home and decide maybe I should. I get to our place and open the door and close my eyes and say "Luke I know this maybe sudden but I love you always have always will." When I don't hear anything I open my eyes and see nothing he wasn't home. I sigh and go to kitchen and see a note.

 _Owe you a piece of cake ran into Missy and well things escalated. See you tomorrow buddy. -Lucas_

I crumble up the note and go to the fridge grabbing some ice cream and head to my room. I turn on the tv and unfortunately the first thing I see is. **"Looks like Lucas Friar and actress Missy Bradford are running more than lines outside the studio. Could there be a love triangle brewing for our very own Lucas Friar? Stay tuned."** I roll my eyes and turn off the tv and FaceTime with the only sane person I knew. "Hey am I waking you?" I see Farkle yawn and shake his head. "No pulling an all nighter with Smackle. She really knows how to crack the whip. Do you know she is only giving me three bathroom breaks but an extreme amount of caffeine to stay awake?" I laugh and his eyes widen and he whispers "I think she is trying to kill me!"

I laugh even harder when she comes behind him and says "Farkle our academic career is on the line and you stop to answer calls?!" He sighs and waves bye and I do the same. I end the call and go and put on the new Maya Hart album and let the music lull me to sleep.

 **Just an idea i thought of don't know if I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter may suck but bare with me. Got writers block but will try to continue.**

The next morning I see Lucas still isn't home so I decide to get ready for work. I hop in the shower and start singing when Zay burst through my bathroom door. I scream and spray him with the shower head. "Zay you jackass what the hell?! Can't you wait outside like a normal human or knock on the door?" I say grabbing my towel and robe. He chuckles covering his eyes and says "I have a key sugar why do I need to knock." I punch him and walk into my room and get dressed tying my hair into a messy bun. "Riley where is our idiot tv star at? I brought him home after dinner why is he not here?"

I roll my eyes walking back into the living room and say "where do you think he's at?" Zay shrugs drinking his coffee and I say "he's with cruella de Missy. He left a note last night saying they ran into each other. But if you drop him home I suspect it was a booty call." Zay chokes on his coffee and says "I didn't know you knew what that was?" I give him a look and say "I'm not as innocent as I look. You forget I'm friends with you." He chuckles and says "can't believe he is letting her get her claws into him again. Why didn't you stop him? This isn't good for his career." I roll my eyes again and say "Zay like I really have a say when it comes to her. He steal puppies and make fur coats for her if she asked."

Zay laughs and Lucas walks in saying "who would make fur coats?" I grab my bags and say "nobody. I gotta go bye." He grabs my wrist and says "wait I have news." I sigh and sit on the couch next to Zay. Lucas smiles and I whisper to Zay "twenty bucks he says they got back together?" Zay shakes his head and says "nah he broke it off?" Lucas sits on the coffee table and says "Missy and I are back together." I look at Zay holding out my hand and he hands me the twenty. "Well I have no words I have to go." "Come on this is big news!" Lucas shouts. I give Zay a look and Lucas huffs and walks to his room. "So double or nothing they break up twice by the end of the week?" I tell Zay. He chuckles and Lucas says "I can hear you you know?" I laugh and say "we know." And shake Zay's hand before leaving.

"Morning sweetie." My mom says as I walk through the bakery doors. I smile walking to the back and grabbing my apron. I turn around and step back when I see her behind me smiling at me. "Mom what's going on? You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth." She frowns and starts smiling again and says "so did you let your feelings be known?" I nod my head walking back into the front and hear her squeal. "So what happen did he say he loved you back? Oh this is exciting! Mary Anne and I knew you two were meant to be." She starts squealing again and bouncing. I shake my head and say "mom I said I said it that doesn't mean he heard me." She looks at me confused and walks over to me. "Riley I thought you told him?" I sigh and sit on the stool resting my head on my hands.

"I thought I did but apparently he wasn't home. It doesn't matter anyway he got back together with Missy. So I guess Mrs. Friar and you will have to discuss something else now." My mom grimace and says "ugh Missy! She's worse than Ava." I lightly laugh as she frowns throwing up her hands walking to the back. "Hey Riley my lovely sister of mine. That I love so much!" Auggie says walking in the bakery smiling at me sitting in front of me. I narrow my eyes at him and lean forward resting my hands on my counter. "Riley why are you staring at Auggie like that?" My mom asks. I keep staring at him and say "he wants something and I'm trying to figure out what?"

Auggie chuckles and says "well I was looking to work and I was hoping you would hire me?" I smile and say "shouldn't you asks mom this is her bakery?" My mom laughs and says "no it's yours Riley I just help out." I gasps and look at her and say "really?" She smiles and nods her head I run and hug her and smile saying "thank you mom." I show Auggie everything I wanted him to do and head to the back to grab a box of to go cups. It was on a high shelf and I reached for it and drop it on my head. "Damn it!" I shout looking down at the mess. "Riley you okay?" Auggie asks running into the back. I nod and he says "Riley you're bleeding." I touch my head and see the blood and sigh. "Auggie I'll be back."

I walk into the office and my mom was already grabbing her bag and wiping the 30 off the Riley accident board and putting a 0. "You know that's not funny." I say frowning and holding my head. She smiles walking out with me and says "sure honey." We get to the hospital and go to the emergency room and sit in what they call the Riley room ever since I started at the bakery I tend to get hurt more often. I swing my leg on the bed and wait for the doctor. Just then a brunette haired man comes in looking at a chart and says "Mrs. Matthews I'm Colin James and I'll be your doctor." My cheeks heat up and I say "Ms." he looks up from his chart and says "excuse me?" He smiles at me and I know I look like a ripe tomato at this point.

I swallow and say "you said Mrs. and it's Ms. I'm not married." He nods his head and says "I see. Is your mother with you today?" I nod and he smiles and says "she filled out her name on the wrong chart." I nod my head and he chuckles and says "well we can fix that later let's have a look at that head." He takes the cloth away and looks at it. "So can it be saved doc?" I say jokingly and internally cringe at what I said. He smiles and says "yes it can and you can call me Colin. It doesn't look to bad but you may need a couple of stitches. How did this happen?" I laugh and say "you must be new to the hospital if you haven't heard of me?" He looks at me and I say "wow you have really blue eyes." I groan and look away and say "sorry my mouth and brain tend to work against me sometimes."

He smiles and grabs some wipes and cleans my head and says "well to answer your question I use to work in pediatrics but rotated down here to get some experience and yes I've heard of you I just thought you were like the hospital unicorn." I look up at him weirdly and say "that's how you see me as a mythical creature?" He let's out a loud laugh and shakes his head. He grabs the needle to numb my head and starts stitching. "And no I don't think of you as a mythical creature you're much more beautiful." I bite my lip and turn redder than I ever have before trying not to look at him. I glance at him and see him smiling and stitching me up.

"Well there you go Ms. Matthews all finished." He takes off his gloves and hands me a little mirror to look at it. I frown staring at it and he says "don't worry there won't be a scar but if it makes you feel better I have princess band aids." I look at him and start giggling he turns red and I say "that's adorable but I think I'll be okay without one." He shakes his head and writes something down and we walk out. "Riley my poor baby." My mom says hugging me when we walk out the room. "Mom I just got a couple of stitches I'm fine." I see Colin covering his smile and clear his throat. "Wow your her doctor?" My mom says twirling her hair I look at her weirdly and mouth "oh my god." "Yes ma'am I was and Riley if you have anymore accidents here is my card with my number."

He hands it to me and my mom winks at me. "Thanks doc." I say reaching for his card. He holds onto it and I look at him and he says "Colin." I blush and he let's go smiling at me. I blush more and put my hair behind my ear and walk out with my mom. "Well he was one gorgeous man." She says in the car. I grimace and say "mom please." She laughs and says "well I know one thing he sure did take an interest in you Riley." I turn red and look out the window and she says "you liked him too didn't you? I see you blushing over there." She pokes me and I say "I'm not blushing it's just hot in here." She laughs and shakes her head.

Since I got quote unquote injured at work my mom made me go home and rest. I lie down on the couch and stare at the card with Colin's number on it. I shake my head and put it back in my pocket. I start to drift and fall asleep and wake hours later and say "stop staring at me." Lucas chuckles and says "how do you know I'm staring at you? Actually how do you know I was even here?" I roll over and say "I hear you before I see you. You stomp." He sits on the couch lifting my legs and says "hey I don't stomp." I smile looking at him and he says "I don't." I start laughing and he sees my head and pulls me up towards him. "Hey what happened to your head?" He asks cupping my cheeks. I try not to look at his lips and say "box fell on me at the bakery."

He shakes his head and then looks at me still holding my face. I see him look at my lips and then back at my eyes. "You should be more careful Ri." I blush and feel him pulling my face towards his. I nod and Zay burst through the door and shouts "let poker night begin!" Ruining the moment and startling us both. "Well I should change if we plan to take all Zay's money again." Lucas says getting up rubbing his neck. He looks at me and then walks into his room. I watch as he leaves and turn back and jump when I see Zay sitting next to me grinning. I get up and he follows me into my room. "So what was all that I just walked in on?" Zay says gesturing at me and the door. I push him all the way in and close the door and punch him.

"Zay nothing happened you walked in on nothing." He chuckles and says "well if nothing happened why are you so red huh?" I smack him in the head and walk out my room hearing him laugh. "So you ready to lose babineaux." Lucas shouts coming out his room. He looks at me and smiles then looks at Zay who nudges me and I glare at him. "Okay let's do this." I say clapping my hands together. We sit down and Lucas phone goes off and then someone knocks on the door. "Great she's here." Lucas shouts walking to the door. He opens it and Missy comes in kissing him I roll my eyes and Zay whispers "great." I chuckle and say "probably no puppies out on the street for her to steal. He starts laughing and Lucas looks our way.

"Missy you remember Riley right?" Lucas asks when they walk towards us. She smiles and says "of course I remember from school right?" I smile and nod at her "it's nice to see you again Miley." "It's Riley." I say faking a smile. Lucas looks at me and pulls out a seat for Missy. "So let's play I'm feeling lucky tonight." Zay says making me laugh. "Zay you say that every week and still lose." I say getting a high five from Lucas. "What are we playing?" Missy asks placing her hand on Lucas arm and looking my way. I roll my eyes and say "Texas hold em." She smiles and looks at Lucas and says "Lucas I thought we could watch a movie and have some time to ourselves.

I roll my eyes and Lucas says "we can but I thought you might want to play a hand first." She starts kissing his neck and he smiles and says "okay let's go. Sorry guys." I roll my eyes and stand up going to the kitchen and grabbing a beer for Zay and I. I hand it to him and he stares at me. "What Zay?" He puts his beer down and says "you like him don't you?" I shake my head and say "that would be stupid. Me liking my roommate." He smiles and says "cotton candy face I don't think that would be stupid at all. You guys would be perfect for each other." I smile and say "thanks Zay but I highly doubt Lucas would think that."

He drinks his beer and says "You never know sugar." I look at him and he winks at me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah well screw you you jackass!" "Screw you!" I hear shouting and look at the time and seen it was 5 am. "Ugh are you kidding me?!" I throw my blankets over my face and try to fall back asleep. I wake two hours later to the sound of laughter. I growl and throw my door open making Lucas and Farkle jump. "Morning Riley." Farkle says hesitantly. Zay walks out the bathroom and scream "jeez sugar you look like death with a hangover." I walk up to him and punch him and head into the kitchen. "What's wrong little squirrel?" Lucas ask passing me a cup of coffee. I moan and gulp my coffee pushing it towards him to refill. "Dude that coffee was hot and she literally just swallowed it. I think she might be dead." Zay whispers to Farkle.

Lucas smacks him and says "Ri maybe slow down on the coffee you know what happens when squirrels drink to much?" I growl at him and sip my coffee and say "well if you keep calling me that this squirrel is going to bite you." He chuckles and Farkle says "so why do you look so tired?" I groan and say "our lovely upstairs neighbor is back and apparently fighting with the boyfriend and I have the pleasure of listening to it at five this morning. And to top it off I have to be at the bakery..." I look at the time and get up and gesture saying "right now." I hop up spilling my coffee and change quickly. I run out the room and brush my teeth and mumble to the guys. "What?" Farkle and Zay say together. Lucas shakes his head and pours me coffee in a thermos and says "I really don't think you need this and besides you work at a bakery that serves coffee."

I glare at him and bite his arm when he holds it above my head and say "told you this squirrel would bite." I wave bye and he shouts "that's your new name now." I walk through the bakery doors and say "morning sandy sorry I'm late." I put my bag down and tie my apron on and see her staring at me. "What?" I ask looking at her weirdly. She smiles and says "Riley no offense but you look horrible." I lightly chuckle and grab a muffin and say "Geez thanks I've been getting that a lot today." She shakes her head and attends to a couple who just walked in. "Riley how many cups does that make?" My mom shouts walking in the door. I smile and say "afternoon mother lovely weather today don't you think?" Sandy chuckles and my mom grabs my cup and say "Lucas told me you've been up since 5 no more I'm cutting you off."

I pout and turn around to make a new one and say "mom that is only my fifth cup and it's not like I'm operating heavy machinery." I burn my tongue drinking it and spill it on the floor. I wipe it up and hear "that may not be machinery but your mother is right to much coffee can be bad for you Riley." I look up and see Colin smiling at me over the counter. I stand and feel my cheeks heat up and my mom comes out and says "Mr. James what a lovely surprise what brings you here? Isn't it a lovely surprise Riley?" She nudges me and I shake my head trying not to stare at Colin. "Well it's lovely to see you again Mrs. Matthews and I pass this bakery on my way to work and thought I stop in. And a good thing i did helps me to check on my patients."

He smiles at me and my mom lets out a whisper yay. I clear my throat and say "well let's not waste anymore of your time and what can I get ya?" I grab a pen and notepad from my apron and look down. He hadn't said anything and I look up and see him staring at me. "What would you recommend?" I bite my lip tapping the pen against the pad and say "well maybe a strawberry smoothie and some sort of pastry?" He leans his head on his hand and says "and what sort of pastry should I get?" I don't know what possessed me but I lean closer and say "I'm thinking maybe a piece of cake." He smiles and whispers "that sounds perfect." We stare at each other and my mom comes out scaring me. "Riley did you..."

She sees us and says "oh I'm interrupting I'm just..." she points to the back and I look at Colin who was smiling and say "no I should put this order in and yeah okay." I walk into the back room and fan myself. "Riley what is going on with you he is just a guy. A very hot guy but still." I tell myself pacing back and forth. "Riley what are you doing?" My mom whisper yells coming in the back. I shake my head pacing still and say "mom I can't go out there not after what almost happened." She smiles and I mentally curse myself and she says "what happened?" I look at her and say "nothing it's just all the coffee I had talking here. I'll go out there right now."

I don't move and she shakes her head and pulls me towards the front. We see Colin sitting drinking his smoothie looking around. "Riley go talk to him. I know you want to so go." She whispers. I shake my head and say "I can't it feels weird." She looks at me curiously and then turns me to her. "Riley if Lucas won't open his eyes to how amazing you're then let someone else in who sees you that way." I smile looking back at him and say "mom we met a total of two times I highly doubt he sees me as amazing we barely know each other." She shakes her head and says "well then go out there and get to know him. Hiding isn't going to help. Besides he's been in here before looking for you."

I look at her confused and say "so he's been stalking me? Well that's great I attract weirdos now." She laughs and says "Riley he's only been in here because I went back to the hospital to fix your paperwork and ran into him. And might have mentioned you worked here." I gasps and say "mom! Seriously I can't believe this. And what happened to rooting for Lucas and I?" She shakes her head and says "well if he won't open his eyes to you I'm going to root for the gorgeous doctor out there." She nod her head in his direction and I smile and say "does dad know you refer to him as the gorgeous doctor?" She pushes me out the back and says "what your father doesn't know won't hurt him." I shake my head and walk back over to Colin.

"Hey I thought you were hiding from me?" He says rubbing his cheek. I smile wiping down the counter and say "no I was checking on something." He eyes me curiously and starts laughing. I look at him weirdly and he says "I thought maybe you were cause your mom told you I've been in here before." I chuckle and say "no I was just being me." He looks at me with wide eyes and says "so she didn't tell you about?..." he covers his face and says "wow I'm just embarrassing myself here. Way to go Colin." I giggle and move his hands away and say "she did kinda tell me." He groans putting his head on the counter and says "great now you must think I'm a creepy stalker."

I smile and place my hand on his arm and say "actually no. I mean at first I did but not anymore I think it's sweet." He lifts his head and smiles at me. "Thanks." He puts his hand on mine and we stare at each other. "Look dearest Riley has found herself a hunk." I shake my head and turn and see Farkle and Smackle looking our way. "Smackle!" Farkle shakes his head and they walk over to us. I look at Colin and whisper "I apologize in advance for what is about to happen." He looks at me with a confused expression and I smile. "Hi guys. How are my favorite geniuses?" I hug Smackle and they stand next to Colin. "Smackle, Farkle this is Colin James. Colin these are my friends." "So Riley is this hunk your new mate?" Smackle says attempting to whisper.

I look at Colin and seen he was blushing and he says "actually I'm her doctor but I wouldn't be against being her mate." He winks at me and I feel my cheeks heat up. Farkle looks at me and then him and gets in his face. "So what are your intentions with our little Riley?" He says poking him in the chest. I groan say "oh my god." and cover my face shaking my head. Smackle pats my arm and says "now now Riley it's our duty as your friends to assess your prospects and make sure they're worthy of you." I look at Colin and seen he was enjoying the crazy from them.

"Well I can tell you that my intentions are completely honorable. And I would like very much to ask her out but it wasn't exactly like this." He says glancing between Smackle and Farkle who were right in his face. I giggle and grab his hand and say "smarkle we need a moment." I lead him outside and sit down at a table. "Sorry about them they have no boundaries." He smiles and says "it's alright it's nice to see friends that take an interest in their friends happiness." I shrug and say "if you can call it that. It's more like they love to embarrass me." He stares at me and I bite my lip as he puts my hair behind my ear. "I meant what I said you know." I look at him with a confused expression and he smiles and says "about asking you out."

I turn red and he says "I know you probably think it's weird since we barely know each other and we just met last week but to be completely honest and probably gonna sound like a creepy guy but I can't stop thinking about you. I know creepy right? But it's true and I would really love if you I mean you don't have to say yes but..." I cover his mouth to stop his ramble and say "Yes." He looks at me with raised eyebrows and I smile and say "yes I'll go out with you." I take my hand away and he smiles at me. We stare at each other and jump when we hear Smackle bang on the window holding up a sign that said did she say yes.

I cover my eyes and shake my head. Colin takes my hands away and gives a thumbs up to Smackle. I blush and we walk back inside and Smackle comes and hugs me again. "Congratulations Riley he looks like he would be a compatible mate for you. Do I detect wedding..." Farkle covers her mouth and says "excuse us I need to get the little misses home. Nice to meet you Colin. See ya Riley." Colin waves goodbye and I try to fan my reddened cheeks. "I am so sorry about her. She has what we call word vomit." I say turning around to face him. He chuckles and says "it's okay Riley I quite enjoyed her and our conversation." We sit down at the counter and I grab a napkin and write something down sliding it towards him.

"What's this?" He says picking it up smiling at it. I laugh and say "I believe it's my number sir." I get up walking back behind the counter and he puts the napkin in his pocket and gets up. "Well I better get going I'm working the night shift and running a little behind." I nod my head and turn around to grab a cup and hear. "I'll call you later if that okay?" I turn around and smile and say "yes it's alright." He waves goodbye and I hear my mom squealing in the back. I walk to the door and say "so how much of that did you make happen?" She comes out and says "I only told him you worked here. Smackle was just being Smackle." I smile and go and help the customers.

That night I get home and head to my room and hear the neighbors fighting again. I groan and put my phone on the charger and grab my stuff to shower and say "looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." I head to the bathroom and shower twenty minutes later I check my phone and seen I had three miss calls and a couple of texts. I listen to my voicemail and put it on speaker since I was drying my hair with my towel. "Hey Mon petit écureuil (my little squirrel)" I roll my eyes and say "I'm going to kill Lucas." "Gonna be a late one on set tonight probably won't get home till late or I'll just stay at Missy. Don't miss me to much buddy." I play the next one and couldn't stop laughing.

"Riley help I'm listening to Missy talk about herself to Luke. What does he see in her? Who can spend a whole day talking about themselves? I mean I'm awesome but even I have a limit. Guess no guys night now." I grab my phone and blankets heading to the couch and listen to the next message. "Hey Riley it's your doctor. Doctor James I mean doctor Colin. I mean just Colin. Wow even on a message I find myself rambling. I guess I should just say what I was going to say... great I can't remember you are probably laughing at me right now aren't you? Well give me a call if you still find my creepy stalker tendencies sweet." I smile and listen to the message again and call him.

"hey just Colin." I giggle. "I still find it sweet so you're safe for now. I look forward to hearing what you were going to ask me though. Bye." I hang up and smile laying on the couch. I put my phone down and start reading when I get a text.

 _Colin-hey you awake?_

I put my book down and start smiling and text back.

 _Riley-yeah I am just Colin lol._

 _Colin-very funny_

 _Riley-is this what happens when you text girls?_

 _Colin-honestly no. I'm usually more smooth. I think it might be you._

 _Riley-uh huh I see so it's my fault?_

 _Colin-yes. Yes it is. I find I can't form sentences when I'm near you._

My cheeks start to burn at his words and I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. "Jeez Riley you barely know him get a grip." I tell myself.

 _Colin-oh no I've embarrassed you haven't I?_

 _Riley-lol. No. But I thought you were working tonight?_

 _Colon-I am but when a beautiful girl leaves you a voicemail you have to respond._

 _Riley-I thought you said you weren't smooth?_

 _Colin-I'm only smooth in text form. Didn't you hear my voicemail? Hearing your voice threw me off my game._

We spent the next hour texting until I finally fell asleep. I wake up the next morning and look down and seen there was an arm over me. I turn my head and seen I was in bed with Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

I turn myself and seen I was in bed with Lucas. "How the hell did I end up here?" I thought to myself. I try to wiggle my way out of his arms but he pulled me closer to him burying his head in my hair. I start to enjoy being in his arms and smell him. I take a deep breath and smile and then frown realizing what I was doing. I try wiggling again and he says "Ri stop moving I'm trying to sleep here." I look up and seen his eyes were close but he was smiling. "Wait you know it's me in bed with you?" He chuckles opening his eyes and says "yes silly squirrel. Don't you remember me coming home and telling you to go to sleep in my bed? See told you to much coffee." I frown and shake my head.

"No I don't remember that. You said you weren't coming home anyways." He snuggles closer and says "I wasn't but I did and shh I'm trying to sleep." He closes his eyes again and I clear my throat and say "okay can you let me go then?" He smiles and says "no you know I like to cuddle?" I smile and say "yes I do and remember what happened the last time we cuddled?" He smirks and says "aw yes how could I forget your dad chased me down the street and I ran home with only one boot on. My mom still ask to this day if he will give it back?" I giggle and say "as long as you're in my life than nope kiss that boot goodbye." He laughs and looks at me and says "then I'm okay with that." We stare at each other and then hear our upstairs neighbor.

I groan and get up shutting his window. "Nice pjs Ri." He says smirking at me. I look down and seen I was wearing my cuddle bunny tank top and shorts and say "oh please mister I own the slippers and footie pajamas." He stops smirking and I walk out saying "I wonder how your fan club will react to their tv star watching cuddle bunnies?" I walk into the kitchen and hear him shout "you wouldn't?" I giggle and shout back "I don't know it's rather tempting. I wonder how much I could get for that info?" I gasps walking back and say "think if I had pictures that would make me millions!" He shakes his head getting up and says "okay you do that and I'll post that picture of you dressed as tinker bell."

I cross my arms and say "go ahead I'll just post the same one but of you as Peter Pan. Tights and all. Your move Friar." He frowns and says "you don't play fair Matthews." I punch his arm as he passes to the bathroom and say "never do Friar." We hear the neighbors again and I put on my shoes. "What are you doing?" Lucas ask grabbing my hand. I look at him weirdly and say "what does it look like I'm going to go yell at her. I can't take the shouting anymore." He shakes his head and says "just wait till I get out the shower and we can go together." I roll my eyes and say "oh what think I can't handle it? And I need my tv star roommate to handle it?"

He smiles and says "yeah pretty much." I scoffed grabbing my sweater and walk out heading upstairs. I get to her door and hear singing. "Huh she likes Maya Hart too. Guess I could start there." I bang on the door and hear the singing stop and them shout they were coming. They open the door and I gasps and shout "oh my god you're Maya Hart! I can't believe this!" She pulls me in and looks around outside and closes the door and says "look I don't know how you found me but I'll sign whatever you want and give you free tickets if you don't tell anyone else I'm here. Got it?" I smile and start bouncing she looks at me weirdly and says gesturing "what's this! What's going on? Are you going to explode?" I nod my head and toss my arms in the air and yell yay.

She covers her ears and smiles "you're a strange person. Who are you?" I stop bouncing and stick out my hand and say "hi I'm Riley Matthews I am a huge fan of yours. I have all your albums." She laughs and shakes my hand and says "well I guess I don't have to introduce myself to you." I smile and shake her hand more and say "no this might be the best day of my life." She laughs and says "you're a strange duck Riley Matthews." I laugh nervously and quack. "Thank you Maya Hart." She shakes her head and walks towards the kitchen grabbing her coffee and sitting on the stool next to her counter. I look around her apartment and start getting giddy again.

"Here you go Riley Matthews." I turn back to her and she hands me a sign picture of her. She gets up and grabs something and puts it in an envelope handing to me. "What's this?" I say opening it up and widening my eyes. She chuckles and says "as promised a signed photograph and tickets to my next concert. Although I will need you to sign a confidentiality agreement." I tilt my head looking at her weirdly and say "wait I'm confused do you do this with all your neighbors?" She holds up her hand and says "wait your my neighbor?" I nod my head and say "yes I came up here to talk about all the yelling and well I guess got distracted by you." I gesture to her. "sorry about that. You can have this back."

I hand her the picture and envelope and she laughs and says "it's okay neighbor and sorry about the yelling my ex was a jackass and now you won't have to hear him anymore." I smile and we hear a knock at the door and Lucas calling my name. "Who's that?" Maya asks. I look towards the door and say "that's my roommate Lucas. He probably thinks you killed me since I haven't came back down yet." She smiles and says "wait Lucas? Why does that name sound familiar?" I smile and say "he's an actor on a tv show." Lucas knocks again and I sigh and I walk to the door. Maya grabs my arm and whispers "you can't tell him it's me. I'm trying to have a normal life for a while."

I nod and open the door a crack and say "hey there Luke what's up?" He breathes a sigh of relief and says "Ri you worried me I thought maybe she murder you?" I see Maya glare at the door and I bite my lip to stop from smiling. "I'm okay Sabrina and I are just talking. I'll be home in a few so start breakfast." Lucas eyes me curiously and says "okay bossy." I watch as he walks away and close the door. "Sabrina?" Maya says crossing her arms. I smile shrugging and say "sorry it was the first name that came to me." She smiles and then laughs and says "I like it. Thanks." I nod and say "well I should get down there he probably gonna burn everything trying to make it all at once."

I smile and turn to the door. "Hey if you ever want to hang my room is just below yours and my bay window is always open." Maya smiles and says "I'd like that thanks Riley." I smile and say "Maya Hart is my neighbor. Yay!" She looks at me weirdly and I say "sorry last time." I wave goodbye and head home. I open the door and admittedly smell burnt eggs. "Jeez Friar open a window." I say holding my nose walking towards the window. Lucas comes out the kitchen smiling holding two plates with pancakes and bacon. I smile taking a pancake and saying "so no eggs?" He frowns and I start giggling.

After breakfast I look around the living room and go into Lucas room searching for my phone. I mess up Lucas bed sliding under the covers trying to find it. "Where is it?" I muttered to myself. "Hey lump in the bed you're refixing the mess you're making." I mimic him while under the covers and he comes and pulls me out on the floor and sits on me. "What was that Mon petit écureuil?" He says smirking at me. I glare at him and say "I said get off grosse tête (big head)"

He laughs and clutches his heart and says "ouch Ri that hurt." I smile and shake my head and say "okay big baby get off now." He shakes his head and says "nope." I groan and say "Lucas Eugene Friar get off." He gasps and points his finger at me and says "you promised never to say that name. We pinky swore Riley Grace." I giggle and say "I play the cards I'm dealt and you made me." "How did I... you know what?" He says right before tickling me.

While he tickles me I manage to flip us so I'm straddling him. I raise my hands like I'm going to tickle him and say "ready to wave the white flag?" He brushes my hair off my face and smiles saying "fine but don't think I won't remember you breaking our pinky promise." I help him up and say "whatever you say Lucas Eugene." I walk out his room and he says "you could fix my bed since you slept in it." I turn around and say "oh really I was perfectly content on the couch." He chuckles following me and says "oh please I know you didn't sleep in your bed because of the neighbor and "content on the couch" yeah right."

I roll my eyes and look around for my phone. "It's on the charger in the kitchen." I walk in the kitchen and see it on the counter I look at Lucas and say thanks. He stares at me and I say "why are you looking at me like that?" He shrugs and says "no reason. Waiting on a important call?" I bite my lip and say "sort of. I was texting when I must have passed out and I wanted to see if they text back." I turn my phone and grab some juice from the fridge. I feel him still looking at me and I cross my eyes making him chuckle. I hear my phone go off and look at it smiling.

"They text back?" Lucas asks walking towards me. I nod and say "yup. It was Phil." Lucas chuckles and says "yes! What movie is it this time?" I look at the message and say "All the Halloween movies." Lucas picks me up spinning me and says "get dressed we are having our annual dollar movie marathon." I giggle and say "well put me down and then I can Friar." He sets me down and I head to my room. I see a note on my bay window and read it.

 _In all your excitement we forgot to exchange numbers. -Maya_

My eyes widen when I see her number and I start bouncing again. "Yay!" I shout jumping on my bed. Lucas knocks on the door and says "Riley I don't want to have to make a stop at the ER so stop jumping." I jump down and stick my tongue out at him through the door. "Real mature Riley Grace." I smile and go in my closet and pick out an outfit. I walk out and see Lucas in a suit. "Eugene I know we like to dress up from time to time but it's a movie marathon in a dark theater nobody can see you." He chuckles and says "don't be mad but..." I wave him off walking into the kitchen unplugging my phone and say "it's fine Luke go have fun with Missy."

He sighs fixing his tie and walks up cupping my cheeks and says "you hate me?" I narrow my eyes at him and say "no unfortunately." He gasps and says "Riley Grace I can't believe you want to hate me." I smile and he says "okay I'll make you a deal I'll meet you there and buy all the snacks and the tickets." I laugh and say "it's a dollar theater cheapskate." He smiles and says "okay Mon petit écureuil." He kisses my cheeks and says "I'll meet you there promise." I wave and say "yeah yeah" and lay down on the couch.

I sigh and grab my phone and check my texts I seen the last one from Colin and start smiling.

 _Colin-should I be worried that you haven't responded? It was my creepiness wasn't it? It's okay I can take the hint. Alas drove off a beautiful girl being myself._

 _Riley-wow you're dramatic. Lol. Sorry phone died and I just barely turned it back on._

 _Colin-so I didn't scare you off?_

 _Riley-no. I found it quite amusing._

 _Colin-gonna make fun of me aren't you?_

 _Riley-hmm let's play that by ear. Well I'm off going to the movies. Still waiting on that question though._

 _Colin-I'm still trying to remember it. Talk to you later. Remember no coffee._

 _Riley-I make no promises._

I smile and put my phone back in my bag looking at the time and seeing a hour and a half passed and head to the theater. "Hey philly!" I say jumping in front of the ticket booth. He chuckles shaking his head and says "Riley Matthews we meet again." I smile and he looks around and says "hey where's the star?" I shrug and say "suppose to meet me here." I hear my phone go off and check my messages. I see it's from Lucas.

 _stuck in traffic heading to manhattan I didn't know that's where we were going. I'm not going to make it. sorry don't hate me._

I frown turning off my phone saying "what are you walking there?" I pay for a ticket for myself and go in grabbing some popcorn I sit down just in time for the first movie. I was so into the movie I didn't hear the person sit down next to me until they tapped my shoulder making me scream and spill my popcorn. "Oh my god Riley I am so sorry." I turn and see Colin muttering under his breath saying so stupid. I couldn't help but laugh. "Colin what are you doing here?" I whisper. He looks at me and says "my buddy Phil told me about the movie marathon so I came down. Was this the movie you were planning to see?" I lightly laugh and say "yeah I guess we both know Phil."

He smiles and says "small world I guess." I smile and we watch the movie. He offers his popcorn and we share occasionally touching hands and me burying my face in his shoulder even in the dark theater I could tell we were both blushing. We end up staying up until the 4th movie and then leaving grabbing sandwiches from the deli across the street. "So favorite Halloween movie?" He asks when we start walking. I think about it and say "has to be the first one. After watching it the first time I couldn't listen to that song Mr. Sandman without freaking out that he was coming for me." I shiver and look around.

Colin chuckles and says "if it freaks you out why did you go alone?" I shrug and say "well I was supposed to go with my roommate but they bailed on me and I decided why not." He nods and his phone goes off. "Sorry I think it's the doctor I got to cover for me tonight." He looks at his phone and I laugh and say "you enjoy the dollar theater that much that you took the day off?" He turns red and says "hey don't judge. I got to see you didn't I?" I blush and say "I see Mr. Smooth is back?" He smiles and says "not quite." We end up just walking around and talking when I notice the time and seen it was almost midnight.

"Wow we really can talk can't we?" He says when we reach my apartment. I smile and say "yeah we can but it was fun we should do it again sometime." He smiles putting the hair behind my ear and kissing my cheek. I bite my lip and he says "I guess Mr. Smooth is back." I blush and say "looks like. I kinda like him." He raises his eyebrow and says "yeah?" I nod and he smiles and says "I'll see ya Riley. Call me." I smile and kiss his cheek and unlock the door and head inside. I lean against it and sigh happily and head to my room. "Who was that?" I jump and look towards the living room and see Lucas on the couch.

"jeez Luke you scared me. Why are you sitting in the dark?" He turns on the lamp and says "you didn't answer my question?" I ignore his question and go to my room. "So you're just going to ignore me?" He says leaning in the doorway. I roll my eyes and say "well if you must know he's a friend and we ran into each other at the movies." I see him clench his fist and say "okay I'm going to bed." I shake my head and grab my phone turning it back on seeing a text from Colin. I giggle as I read it and send him one back.

I wait for him to text back when Lucas comes back and says "so is he your boyfriend or something? Because you never mentioned him before and does he know about me?" I stare at him weirdly and say "no he isn't my boyfriend, I just met him last week at the hospital and no you haven't came up. Is that all?" He stares at me rubbing his neck and says "yeah night."


	5. Chapter 5

"Riley." I roll over ignoring the voice. "Riley I know you're awake?" Lucas singsong. He sits next to me on my bed and pulls the covers off me. I punch him pulling them back on me and close my eyes. "Come on beautiful time to get up." I blush and kick him saying "flattery will get you nowhere Friar." He chuckles and lays next to me pulling the covers down and taps my nose. "Come on wakey wakey beautiful." I cover my eyes with my arm and say "what time is it?" He chuckles and I say "Lucas if you say 6 am I will murder you." I feel him get up and say "okay it's 630." I gasps and throw a pillow at him as he runs out the room.

I groan and wrap myself in my blanket and slowly walk into the living room and lay on the couch. "Ri I made you breakfast come sit at the table." Lucas shouts. "No since you insist I be up at this ungodly hour you will feed me. Chop chop I'm hungry." I say clapping my hands together. Lucas walks over shaking his head and holding two plates of food. I look at it and say "I'm hungry but not that hungry." He chuckles handing me a plate. I back up waving my finger at him and say "did you forget already?" He smiles putting the plate down and grabbing a piece of bacon and putting it to my mouth I bite it and moan. "Man I love bacon."

He shrugs biting it and says "it's alright it's nothing special." I look at him weirdly and say "bacon is the best breakfast side ever Friar." He grabs a piece of pancake and I bite it and he yells ow. "I did not bite you you big baby." He holds it and says "yes you did." I laugh pinching his cheeks and say "aww does Wiley need to kiss it to make little lukey feel better?" He looks at me and scoots closer holding out his finger. I stop laughing and look at him. I grab his hand and kiss his finger and say "better?" He gulps and whispers "yeah thank you." We stare at each other and I move closer to him. He cups my cheek and I close my eyes. I feel his breath on my lips but just like before we get interrupted.

"Guys come on the day awaits us!" Zay shouts opening the door. He looks at us and says "oh I'm just gonna wait in the car." He closes the door and I laugh and turn back to Lucas. He looks at me and pulls back rubbing his neck getting up and says "um we should get ready. I thought we could spend the weekend at the beach with the gang." I look down and say "oh well I guess I'll just go get ready then." I get up heading to my room and close the door. I sigh and grab my stuff putting it into a bag. I open my door and see Lucas right outside ready to knock.

"Hi." He says mid knock. "Hey. I got my stuff we should probably head out." I walk passed him and he says "are we okay?" I stop at the door and say "yeah why wouldn't we be?" I look up at him and he doesn't say anything so I walk out. We get in the car and Zay mouths sorry to me. I shake my head and see Smackle holding a sleeping Farkle hand. "Morning Smackle. What's going on with him?" I say gesturing at Farkle. She smiles and says "well dearest may have not appreciated Lucas calling at midnight to arrange this trip." I turn back to Lucas and say "you did not do that?" Zay chuckles as he pulls away and Lucas rubs his neck and says "I wanted to make it up to you and thought a day at the beach would be fun."

I shake my head and say "a piece of cake would have done the trick." We drive to the bakery and Lucas and I go inside. "Hey sandy. Bye sandy." I say as she brushes past me to get to Lucas. He chuckles and I go and grab some coffees and muffins. "I thought we discussed that to much coffee is bad for you." I turn around and smile at Colin. "Hi I didn't think I would see you this morning?" He says. I laugh and say "I know but my roommate decided on a beach weekend so." He chuckles and gestures at the coffee and says "is that why you need all those cups?" I giggle and Lucas walks up and puts his arm around me and says "hey you got everything Ri?"

Colin looks between us and I shrug Lucas arm off and say "yeah I was just talking. Colin this is my friend Lucas Friar. Lucas this is Colin James." Colin holds out his hand and Lucas looks at him a second then shakes it and says "I'm the roommate." I pinch him and Colin chuckles and says "I figured as much." Lucas crosses his arm and says "what does that mean?" "Lucas!" Colin waves me off and says "it's okay Riley. I just meant I've met the genius couple and I just assumed since I seen you guys come in together. And plus Riley said her roommate was taking her to the beach."

Lucas lowers his arms and says "oh." "Are you guys finish Smackle is asking me math questions and I can't take it anymore." Zay shouts walking in. I laugh and say "yeah here take the coffees while I grab the muffins." I hand it to him and he eyes Colin. Colin looks at him weirdly and I say "Zay quit being weird. Colin this is my other friend Zay." Zay nods his head and says "so who are you?" I hit his arm and say "he's a friend of mine now take the coffees and Lucas and I'll meet you out there." They walk out and I turn to Colin and cover my face.

"I am so sorry all of them have boundary issues. He laughs and says "it's alright Riley if they are this bad I can't imagine what it would be like meeting your parents." My eyes widen and he turns red. "I didn't mean like you would... I mean just if we start dating... not like we are I haven't even asked you out yet.." I cover his mouth and say "man what happen to Mr. Smooth? I miss him." He shakes his head and I lower my hand seeing him smile. "I blame you for why I think he may be gone for good now." I giggle and say "oh yeah?" I step closer to him and he nods stepping closer to me and he puts his arms around my waist.

I blush looking down and he lifts my chin caressing my cheek I close my eyes and get interrupted. "Ri are you coming?" I sigh and see Lucas standing at the door clenching his fist. I turn back to Colin and say "I'll call you when we get back." He kisses my hand and says "I'll wait by the phone." I smile and grab the muffins and head out to the car. "So he met Farkle and Smackle?" Lucas asks when we reach the car. "Yeah is that a problem?" I ask getting in. He shakes his head and says "nope." Slamming the car door making Farkle wake shouting "Belgium 1831!" We all laugh and Smackle pats his head and says "Farkle have some coffee."

"So Riley who was the dude you were making goo goo eyes at?" Zay asks smirking at Lucas. "Dude?" Smackle asks. Zay chuckles and says "yeah some dude named Colin." Smackle gasps and says "Riley you finally went out with your hunk?" I see Lucas looking at me through the mirror and I turn to Smackle and say "Smackle he isn't my hunk. But yes we did run into each other last night at the dollar movie night." Zay looks confused and says "I thought you and Luke do that weird dollar marathon deal?" I look towards Lucas and say "we do but he had other plans." Zay looks at him and then me and I raise my eyebrow at him and bark making him laugh.

"Okay kids we are here. Let's hit the beach!" Zay shouts when he parks the car. I shake my head laughing as we watch him run down taking off his shorts and shirt. "Who is going to tell him that the water is freezing at this time?" Farkle says rubbing his eyes. Before anyone can say anything we hear him scream. "Guess nobody does." I say laughing harder. We get the bags out and hear a car approaching honking their horn. Lucas looks over and says "great she made it." He goes over to the car helping Missy out. Farkle and Smackle groan and I say "so much for it being just us. How the hell did she get up here so fast?"

Lucas walks up with her and says "hey guys hope it's okay Missy stays with us?" We exchanged a look and Farkle says "yeah I guess so." Missy smiles and says "thank you." She looks over at me and says "Miley right?" I fake a smile and say "bitsy right?" Lucas looks at me and I grab my bag heading inside. "What the hell I thought it was just us who invited that vampire in the house?" Zay whisper yells coming in my room. I grab my towel laughing and say "the same person who would steal puppies for her." I grab my bag and put on my sunglasses and head to the beach.

I ignore Lucas calling my name and go sit down on the beach. "Hey Riley." I turn my head and see a brunette haired girl with sunglasses on walking towards me. "Hi." I say hesitantly. She sits next to me and starts laughing. "Do you know who I am?" I take off my glasses and say "I'm sorry I don't. Should I?" She smiles taking off her glasses and wig. I gasps covering my mouth and start bouncing. "Go ahead Riley." Maya gestures covering her ears. I toss my hands in the air and yell yay. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" My eyes widen and she shakes her head and says "no I have a place next door and seen you guys pull up.

We hear Missy laughing with Lucas and grimace. Maya looks at me and says "isn't that your roommate huckleberry?" I laugh and say "huckleberry?" She nod her head and says "yeah I looked him up and seen he was a cowboy from Texas before he moved to New York. Is that Missy Bradford with him?" I lay down and say "unfortunately yes it is the vampire queen herself cruella de Missy." Maya laughs putting her wig and glasses back on and says "wow that description is pretty accurate of her." I sit up on my arms and say "have you met her before?" "Unfortunately yes. She always tries to buy her way into my parties and making sure to take photos and have the paparazzi know where we are. I'm surprised they aren't here?"

I chuckle and countdown on my fingers "5...4...3...2...1." We hear a van close and the flashing of lights with Lucas hiding his face while Missy pretends to be surprised and posing. "Wow she's something else isn't she?" Maya says while we watch. I smile and say "oh watch this. This is one of my favorite parts of being friends with Farkle." We see Zay standing on the patio and next thing we see are the sprinklers coming on full blast soaking everyone. Maya burst into a loud laugh and says "oh my god that was the best thing ever!" I turn around and we share a look and start laughing again.

"Riley please tell me you saw that? Farkle minkus is a god!" Zay yells throwing his hands in the air walking towards us. We giggle and Zay sees Maya and says "well hello there beautiful and what is your name?" I shake my head and Maya holds out her hand and says "I'm Sabrina pleasure to meet you." Zay kisses it and says "oh no sugar pleasure is all mine." Farkle and Smackle walk towards us and Farkle looked pissed. "Hey Farkle what's wrong?" He takes off his shirt and goes into the water. Smackle looks at us and says "it seems Missy didn't enjoy her shower and is leaving along with Lucas." I roll my eyes and say "I can't believe him! So much for this being a group thing. Farkle should be mad since Lucas arranged this. What a jerk!"

We see Lucas making his way towards us and I get up taking off my glasses and shirt and going in the water with Farkle. "Riley come on I need to talk to you!" Lucas shouts. I swim out more into the water and yell "what sorry can't hear you." Farkle smirks swimming with me and we float on our backs. "Sorry Lucas is a doofus and woke you up just to leave like this Farkle." He chuckles grabbing my hand and says "no apologies needed Riley. I actually thought he was doing this for you since he kept saying he wanted to surprise you." "Yeah right." I look up and seen Lucas was gone and tell Farkle let's swim back.

"Hey Riley your phone was ringing like crazy." Zay says handing me a towel. I grab it and seen it was Lucas and one from Colin making me smile. "Oh I see it was the hunk you were making goo goo eyes at that called." Zay smiles grabbing my phone. I smile and trying grabbing it but he calls him "Zay what are you doing?" I shout. He chuckles and says "hi is this Riley's hunk do you want to come out to the beach Riley would love that!" "Zay!" He smiles and hands me the phone and I see he actually did call him. "Oh my god." I whisper putting the phone to my ear. "Hey Colin sorry about my idiot friend." I say punching Zay. Colin chuckles and says "it's okay he's pretty funny. Is it true?" I bite my lip and say "is what true?"

I glare at Zay and walk down the beach and say "yeah I mean you don't have to... I just saw you this morning and you probably have to work... oh I'm gonna kill Zay... but I mean you would have to drive out here and that would take at least..." I'm interrupted by the sound of his laughter. "Man and I thought I could ramble." I start blushing and giggle. "I would love to come down but the doctor I got to take my shift yesterday is making me take his shift tonight." I frown looking at the water and say oh. He chuckles and says "how about I take you out tomorrow when you get back? Picnic in the park?" I bounce a little and say "sounds like a date." "It's a date then. See you then Riley."

I hang up and walk over to the group and Maya says "wow you are blinding us with that smile." I hide my face with my hair making them all laugh. "So have you guys met.." "Maya Hart?!" Farkle shouts before passing out. My eyes widen and Maya laughs and says "yeah I told them and he did that when I said who I was." I sit next to her while Smackle and Zay bury Farkle and say "I thought you didn't want everyone knowing?" She shrugs taking off her wig and says "I know but you and your friends feel like friends I would have had if my mom never moved to California when I was little." I smile and hug her and say "I think we would have been the best of friends and I'm gonna call you peaches."

She pulls back and says "whatever you want Riles." I bounce throwing my arms in the air and yell yay. "We should go out tonight?" Zay says once they finished burying Farkle. Maya smiles and says "yes I know this great club. I've been flirting with the guy who djs there sometimes named boing." Smackle nods and says "I would like to see this club with the flirty boing." We laugh when Farkle wakes trying to wiggle his way out the sand. We go inside and get dress and I tell Zay he was my date for the night.

We arrive to the club and paparazzi start blinding us with flashes taking pictures of Maya. We all grab hands walking in behind Maya. "Ms. Hart welcome back we have your booth ready for you and if your guest need anything let me know?" Maya thanks the owner and looks around. "What cha looking for peaches?" I ask when she sits. She smiles and says "I'm looking for my future husband I thought he was here tonight." I hug her and gasps at who I seen. "Oh my god I'll be right back." I get up and tap on the person shoulder and shout "uncle Josh what are you doing here?" He smiles and hugs me and says "working what are you doing? You here with Lucas?"

I look at him weirdly and say "Lucas isn't here." He nods his head and turns me in his direction I clench my fist and Maya comes up and says "hey Riles you..." "Maya?" Her smile widens and she says "boing?" They grab each other and start making out making me gag and I shout "gross! What is going on here?" Maya giggles and says "this is the guy I've been flirting with. My boing." I laugh and say "wow this is extremely funny and gross all rolled in one." Maya giggles and Josh wraps his arm around her. "I didn't know you two were friends?" Maya grabs my hand and says "we've been friends forever." I smile and tell them I was heading back to the table.

"Hey babineaux let's dance." I say smiling holding out my hand. He gets up and we go to the dance floor pushing everyone out the way and doing our dance routine we made up from 8th grade. Everyone cheers and we bow and I tell Zay I was heading to the bar. Before I get there I feel someone pull me onto the dance floor. "What the.." I look and seen it was Lucas. I try to pull away but he holds me close. Ed Sheeran "Perfect" starts to play and Lucas looks at me and whispers in my ear "I didn't know you two still remember that dance?" I roll my eyes and say "some things you remember forever." He nods and says "your mad at me aren't you?"

I lightly laugh and say "what do you think Eugene." He chuckles in my ear and says "would it help if I said you look beautiful?" I shake my head as he twirls me and say "I thought I told you flattery will get you no where." He smiles and says "it's not flattery it's the truth." My cheeks heat up and I say "what about your girlfriend won't see be mad you're dancing with me and not her?" He puts the hair behind my ear and whispers "it's only you and me Riley." I look at him and then Missy comes and pulls his arm saying she wanted a picture. Maya comes up to me and says "let's get some air Riles." I nod and we head to the roof.

"Wow just wow." Maya shouts when we reach the roof. I stand there not knowing what to say and lay down on the roof. Maya lays next to me and says "I thought you two were just roommates?" I throw my hands up and say "we are but we have these moments and then later it's like it never happened. It's driving me crazy." I sit up and Maya does the same I lean my head on her shoulder and she pats my hand and says "maybe you should ask him about it?" I shake my head and say "I can't do that." I get up and look over the railing and Maya says "why not?"

I laugh and say "that's why." Pointing down at Lucas and Missy kissing while photographers snap their picture.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well it's official you are becoming more famous than Luke." Zay shouts bouncing on my bed. I look at him weirdly and he hands me his phone and shows me the pictures of us dancing at the club with Maya. He grabs it back and says "this one is my favorite." He hands it back again smiling at me and I see it's a picture of Lucas and I dancing and I read the caption "Lucas Friar caught dancing closely with mystery brunette beauty and then later seen kissing Missy Bradford at same club. Is there a love triangle brewing?" I toss Zay his phone and say "Zay I don't have time for your nonsense or that gossip site you have alerts for. Besides Lucas and I are friends okay?"

He hops down while I grab my clothes packing them and says "I don't know you two look awfully close in this picture." I roll my eyes and he says "and just "friends" how do you explain all the times I walked in on you two almost kissing? Hmm riddle me that Matthews?" I give him a look and say "I don't know Zay maybe I should consult Alfred?" He looks at me with a confused expression and I laugh and say with a deep voice "I'm Batman." He looks at me for a second and then starts laughing walking out the room. I shake my head glad that he got distracted. "So love triangle huh?" I turn around and see Lucas leaning in the doorway. I lightly laugh and say "yeah you should really tell your fan club to fact check."

He chuckles and walks over sitting on the bed messing with his phone. "I don't know we do look like something is going on between us." I glance at him and continue packing and say "what does Missy have to say? I'm sure she didn't enjoy us all in the headlines like that?" Lucas smiles looking at his phone still and says "actually she enjoyed it. Apparently it adds fuel to our fire and everyone is going to want us." I chuckle zipping my bag and say "I don't want everyone to want me I just want one." My eyes widen at what I said and Lucas gets up standing in front of me. "What do you mean?" I bite my lip and lightly laugh and say "you know me I'm not one for the spotlight I'm background noise the wallflower."

He smiles and says "Ri I thought I told you you're never just background noise." We stare at each other and Maya comes in. "Hey Riles I thought we travel back home in style I asked Smackle but... oh am I interrupting?" Lucas backs up and says "no just talking and I assume your our neighbor upstairs Sabrina?" Maya laughs and says "come on huckleberry you know who I am?" He chuckles walking out the room. "So those are one of those moments you were talking about huh?" She says throwing herself on my bed. I walk towards the window and say "I wouldn't really call them moments." She sits up and says "what do you call them?"

"I call them lighting a candle and then a strong gust of wind blows it out before you can enjoy it." Maya gets up and stands next to me and says "what about Colin?" I admittedly start smiling and say "we haven't had a moment moment but I'm hoping we do. I like him." She smiles linking our arms and we head for the car. "So are you and my uncle josh dating now?" I ask when we get on the road. Maya blushes and says "not exactly we make out but he doesn't let it get farther than that just our shirts come off. Even though I want to so badly." I grimace and say "I know I'm going to regret asking but why does he stop?" She laugh and grabs a bottle of water and says "he says I'm to young for him. Something about being three years older than me. Blah blah blah. I'll change his mind."

I smile and text Colin letting him know I was on my way home. I get home opening my window and throw myself on my bed. "Riley." I groan and turn my head to the voice and say "shh I'm sleeping." They chuckle and say "okay but I thought you had a date today?" My eyes widen and I fall off the bed. "Ow." I groan. Maya peeks over the bed and says laughing "wow you are pretty klutzy aren't there Riles?" I glare at her sitting up and say "how did you get in here Lucas let you in?" She shakes her head and points at the window. "You said your room was underneath mine so." She says shrugging. I shake my head smiling and lay down on the bed.

"So what do you plan to wear on... where is he taking you?" Maya asks getting up and heading into my closet. I sit up on my arms and say "picnic in the park." Maya turns to me and says "maybe I should call you smiley Riley." I look at her confused and she points and says "you got that blinding smile on your face again." We giggle and I touch my cheeks and say "I can't seem to stop smiling." She turns back to the closet and pulls out a light pink dress and says "I think this is the one Riles." I sit up holding it and say "you may be right." I get dressed and Maya helps with my hair and makeup.

"Okay let's look at you." She says putting down the curling iron. She gestures for me to twirl and says "we made the right choice with leaving your hair down and curling it." She kisses her hand and says "perfecto!" I curtsy and say "thank you darlin." We giggle and hear Lucas coming in the front door. "Hey Ri you home I thought we could have a movie night." I walk out and see him putting groceries away. "I got popcorn and chocolate..." He drops the chocolate and stares at me with his mouth open. My cheeks heat up and I say looking down "what? Is it my dress should I wear something else?"

He still haven't said anything and Maya comes out and says "jeez ranger rick just tell the girl she looks gorgeous and pick up your food." I blush and whisper yell Maya and she shrugs hugging me and says "call me later Riley let me know how the date went?" I shake my head and watch her climb out my window and turn back to Lucas. He rubs his neck and says "you have a date?" I bite my lip and say "yeah Colin and I were going to do something maybe we can have movie night tomorrow?" He picks up the chocolate tossing it on the counter. "Sure tomorrow." He says through gritted teeth. I walk over to him and putting my hand on his and say "are you okay?"

He looks down smiling at our hands and intertwine them. "Yeah I'm better now." He looks at me touching my curls and I gulp and whisper "so the dress is okay?" He caresses my cheek and says "yeah your..." Someone knocks and I back up and open the door and smile at Colin holding lilys. "Wow Riley you look wow." I blush and he hands me the flowers and I say "you don't look to bad yourself." I invite him in and walk in the kitchen putting the Lilys in water. Lucas comes up behind me and whispers "does he know you don't like those flowers?" Shivers run down my spine and I say "no but we just started getting to know each other." I walk out the kitchen grabbing my jacket and Colin helps me put it on.

I smile and he holds out his hand and I grab it seeing Lucas watching us from the living room. "So I know I said a picnic in the park but it's not the park here?" Colin says when we reach his car. I look at him with a confused expression and he chuckles and says "I thought we go to Central Park instead." I smile and say "then go to central perk for coffee?" He starts the car and says "I don't think I've heard of that place is it near the park?" I laugh and say "it's from friends. It's fictitious." He glances at me and nonchalantly says "oh I knew that." I shake my head and say "you did not." He turns red and says "okay I didn't. I was just trying to impress you and I'm failing aren't I?"

I giggle grabbing his hand and say "no I think you're doing a pretty good job." He grins and brings my hand to his lips and kisses it. I blush and stare out the window watching everything pass by. "Here we are madam." He says bowing opening my door. I shake my head and say "did you pack food or were we getting something to eat in the park?" He shakes his head and puts his hand on his heart and says "Ms. Matthews I will have you know I have everything we need all in the backseat prepared in the order we will need them." I look at him weirdly as he opens the back door and pulls out a blanket and basket. I clap and he holds it out bowing and says "thank you thank you."

We walk around the park and I say "Colin are we going to sit soon my feet are starting to hurt?" He chuckles and says "yes here we are. Sorry was looking for the perfect spot." He lays the blanket down and I look around and smile looking out at the water. "So how I do?" He says smiling at me. I turn to him and say "perfect." We sit down and he pulls out an assortment of fruits and a couple of sandwiches. "Okay so don't judge me but I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." I giggle grabbing one and say "I would never pb&js are the best sandwiches in the world. You can quote me on that." He laughs grabbing his and biting it.

"So tell me something about yourself Riley?" He says between bites. I smile putting my sandwich down and dust my hands and say "well I'm not that glamorous I have one little brother named Auggie and my parents been married since well forever. I wanted to be a bunny farmer when I was in middle school and my favorite planet is Pluto." Colin looks at me and says "Pluto isn't a planet." I sigh and say "I know but to me it always will be." He laughs and says "yeah but they proven that it's not." I look at him and didn't want to get into an argument with him on our first date so I change the subject. "What about you? What's your story?"

"well not much I'm an only child my parents died when I was 18 and I've always wanted to be a doctor. I don't have a favorite planet but I'm sure it would be a planet still. Not like Pluto." He jokingly says nudging me. I fake a smile and eating some of the fruit. "Well this was fun. We should do it again?" I say getting out the car. He walks me to the door and says "yeah we should but I'm not sure when I moved back to pediatrics and I'm going to be on call." I smile and kiss his cheek and say "well call me when you have time." He smiles and says "I'll do that. Night Riley." I open the door and throw myself on the couch staring at the ceiling.

Lucas comes out his room and leans over the couch smiling when he sees me. "Hi." "Hey I didn't think you would be home?" I tell him. He chuckles walking around and lifts my legs and says "yeah didn't feel like going out. How was the date?" I feel him tense up and I say "it was okay." He draws circles on my leg with his finger and says "well why do you look so down?" I sigh and lift my head and say "he said Pluto isn't a planet." I lay back and say "I know stupid right? I'm upset a guy I went out with doesn't think my favorite planet is a planet." Lucas lifts me up and says "Ri you have every right to feel what you feel. Pluto is your planet and if he can't see that maybe he isn't the guy for you."

I smile and look at Lucas and say "thanks Luke. I'm gonna go to bed it's been a long day." I kiss his cheek and head to my room. The next morning I wake and see a note on my desk.

 _Cancel your plans your mine today. -Luke_

I start smiling and put the note down and open my window climbing up to Maya's window. I look inside seeing nobody there and knock. I see Josh walking towards me with no shirt on and I grimace and close my eyes. "Riley? What are you doing outside Maya's window?" I keep my eyes close and say "first help me in and secondly I'm not opening my eyes till you put a shirt on and both you and peaches are decent." Josh helps me in and I hear giggling and Maya says "morning Riles beautiful day isn't it?" I turn towards her voice and say "it would be a great one if you tell me both of you have on clothes and where I can stand or sit in here?"

Josh groans and says "oh god you could hear us?" I cover my ears and shout "ugh gross! I need to chop off my ears good bye." Maya pulls my hands away and says "Riley open your eyes we are decent and just don't sit on the couch or my bed." I stick my tongue out opening my eyes and say "bleh! I may throw up." Maya stands next to him and I gesture between them and say "so it's official or you two just sex buddies?" Maya gasps smiling and Josh says "alright no more hanging out with Zay. He's corrupting you." I laugh and say "so what's going on? Should I be preparing to call Maya aunt soon?" Josh holds out his hands and says "whoa slow down there Riley. This is new we aren't at that point yet." Maya walks up wrapping her arms around his waist and mouths "yes we are."

She winks and we start laughing. "So how was the date with Colin?" Maya asks when we sit at the kitchen table. I shrug and say "it was okay." Maya looks at me weirdly pouring us coffee and says "okay? You were so excited yesterday." I sip my coffee and say "I know but he put down my Pluto." Josh hisses and Maya sits down and says "I'm confused. Your what?" I put my cup down nodding my head and say "Pluto my favorite planet in the entire universe. Colin doesn't believe in it." Josh pats my shoulder and Maya looks between us and says "Pluto isn't a planet though."

I gasps and say "bite your tongue peaches! No matter what anyone says it's a planet to me always. It's the center of my belief system." Maya smiles putting her hand on mine and says "did you tell him that?" I shake my head and say "no he just kept making jokes about it and I didn't want to seem like a silly girl fighting over a planet." I get up and say "well thanks for the coffee but I know you two want some alone time." I head for the window and turn back and say "uncle Josh are you staying over again tonight?" He looks at me confused and Maya says "yes he is." I grimace and say "I'm so not sleeping in my room tonight."

I head back down and walk into the living room and didn't see Lucas. So I did what I always do when I don't want to overthink things I crank the music and bake. I walk over to the kitchen counter and scroll through the music on my iPod closing my eyes and saying "come on play mama something good." I stop opening my eyes and seen it was on my playlist of 90s music. I tap my chin and say "hmm what goes good with that? Aha chocolate fudge cake with strawberries." I nod my head tying my apron on and say "yup I could totally have a cooking show." I press play and let the Backstreet Boys do their magic.

i grab all my ingredients and start mixing. "As long as you love me...mmmm." I smile and twirl while mixing and applaud myself that I didn't spill. I grab a pan putting the cake in and Britney Spears "sometimes." Comes on. I put the cake in the oven setting the timer and dance around the kitchen cleaning up. "Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide sometimes I'm scared of you. But all I really want is to hold you tight..." I was just in the middle of belting out my favorite part standing on the couch when I hear applauses and scream falling off. "Oh my god Riley are you okay?" Lucas runs over dropping the flowers he was holding beside me.

"Ow!" I turn my head and seen the flowers and say "aww you got my favorites." He chuckles helping me up and looks at my arms and legs. "Are you okay? You hurt?" I nod my head and he touches my head and frowns "Ri your head." I touch it and pull my hand away seeing the blood. "Well that's unfortunate. I should clean this." I walk towards the bathroom when Lucas sweeps me off my feet. "Lucas! What are you doing put me down!" He smiles shaking his head and says "sorry no can do princess." I gasps putting my arms around his neck and say "you haven't called me that in awhile." He starts blushing and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"whoa what's going here? did you guys get married and not tell us?" Zay jokes nudging Farkle making him laugh. I roll my eyes and Lucas shakes his head and says "I scared her and she fell." "Dude you scared my sister? You know she is a skittish kitten." Auggie shouts coming inside. I look at all them and say "okay what's going on why are you all here?" They widen their eyes and I look at Lucas who smiles. "Okay I thought I told you last time I'm never going anywhere with you four after the last time you pelted me with water balloons at the park and I got sick."

They all laugh and the timer goes off and I try to get out Lucas arms. "No we need to clean your head." I sigh and say "my cake!" Zay grins and says "I'll check it." Walking into the kitchen Lucas takes me to the bathroom and I say "great now it's going to be gone by the time we go out there." Lucas shakes his head grabbing the first aid kit and I say "so much for my chocolate fudge cake with strawberries." Lucas looks at me and I say what. "You realize you're making my favorite?" I bite my lip and say "I didn't even realize I was just craving it." He smiles putting a band aid on and says "okay get dressed we have plans." I walk out with him and say "I thought we were hanging with the boys?" He shakes his head and says "nope they have something to do so chop chop."

I get dressed and see the guys sitting on the couch eating my cake. "Well I hope you vultures saved me some?" They all smile and I say "so this is what Luke meant when he said you guys had plans eating my cake?" Zay laughs and says "actually Lucas wants us..." Farkle shoves cake in his mouth and says "no we were just stopping by." I eye them curiously and Lucas walks out his room. "Okay my little squirrel let's go." He grabs my hand and I say "wait what about them they are going to eat all the food in the apartment." He waves them off and we head to the garage. "Lucas Friar I'm not getting on that!" I say gesturing at his motorcycle shaking my head.

He chuckles and says "come on Ri I promise not to drive fast." I narrow my eyes at him and say "ha I heard that one before." He puts his helmet on giving me his version of my puppy dog eyes. I stomp my foot and say "fine." He smirks and puts my helmet on and I hop putting my arms around his waist and say "where are we going?" He pats my hands and says "it's a surprise." I shake my head and we take off. We drive for a while and pull up to the rocking horse ranch. I gasps when we stop and he chuckles and says "thought you might like your first surprise." I look at him taking off my helmet and say "first surprise?" He winks taking off his and intertwine our hands.

We go to the side where the horses are and find a older gentleman waiting for us. "Hello Mr. Friar you are right on time." Lucas smiles and they shake hands. "This must be your girlfriend you were raving about on the phone?" I blush and before I could answer Lucas looks at me and says "yes sir. Is everything set?" He nods and hands the reins to Lucas. "Okay princess ready to ride?" I nod getting on the horse and Lucas looks at me and says "something missing?" I tilt my head to the side and he gets on his horse and puts a cowboy hat on his head and then mine. I giggle and say "how do I look?" He smiles at me and says "gorgeous." I feel my cheeks heat up and say "okay ready cowboy?" He tips hat and says "after you ma'am."

We ride around the ranch for a couple of hours and get a late lunch at a little diner on the way back. I see him staring at his phone and drumming his fingers on the table. "So you have fun today?" Lucas asks stealing my fries. I smack his hand and say "yes! Today was amazing thanks Lucas." His phone goes off and he checks it smiling. "What's going on?" He pays for lunch and smiles saying "the day isn't over yet." I look at him confused and he takes my hand leading us back to his bike. We get home and when we reach the door he tells me to close my eyes. I narrow my eyes at him and he chuckles. "Okay. You aren't peeking are you?" I stub my toe yelling ow and say "does that answer your question?"

He laughs and I swat the air trying to hit him. "Guys don't touch that!" He shouts making me jump. "Luke what's going on?" He sighs and says "just a sec." I feel someone grab my hand leading somewhere. "Can I open my eyes now?" I sigh. I hear someone chuckle and then say okay. I open my eyes and gasps "it's Pluto." My ceiling was covered in little lights that looked like stars with Pluto right in the middle shining brightly. I look and see the boys standing in the corner and I hug them all and say thank you. Auggie smiles and says "don't thank us thank Luke. We just helped put his idea in motion." They walk out and I lay on my bed and so does Lucas.

I turn to him and say "hey thanks for this." He smiles looking up grabbing my hand and says "I do anything for ya Riley. Even bringing you Pluto." I smile and lay there with him staring at my ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow hot stuff coming through!" Zay whistles when I walk out my room. I curtsy shaking my head and Lucas hits him. "So where are you going dressed so fancy?" I walk to the front door and say "I highly call a light blue dress and flats fancy. And remember my middle of the week dinner with my dad?" I put my jacket on and Lucas says "but it's 8 in the morning you know that right?" I playfully roll my eyes and say "oh really Friar I hadn't noticed. I have to go to work unlike someone I know." Looking directly at Zay.

He chokes on his muffin and says "I am working right now." I stare at him weirdly and say "playing video games and eating does not count as a job." He fake gasps putting his hand on his heart and says "I'll have you know I'm consulting with my client about his contract." I snort and say "yeah sure." Lucas starts laughing and Zay throws his muffin at him and says "defend me Eugene!" I stifle my laughter while Lucas jumps on him punching him. "Boys I'm leaving clean this mess when you finish your "meeting" okay?"

"Morning Riley you look lovely today." Sandy tells me as I walk in the bakery doors. I hang up my jacket eyeing her curiously. "Morning Sandy and thank you." I go to my office and start working on last weeks paperwork when I feel someone staring at me. "Yes Sandy?" She nervously chuckles walking in and says "are you and Lucas dating because I seen the pictures and I thought he was with Missy still? I mean they've been in the news a lot with the show..."

I hold up my hand and say "whoa slow down what pictures?" She pulls her phone out her apron and shows me the pictures of us at the ranch horseback riding captioned with " **Things are heating up with mystery brunette beauty and Lucas Friar. What about Missy Bradford?"**

I lean back in my chair shaking my head. "Okay Sandy there is nothing going on with Lucas and I okay? Just friends and we were hanging out. I didn't even know photographers followed us." She smiles leaning on the desk and says "vultures I tell ya." I smile and and she walks back to the front and comes back twenty minutes later saying I had a delivery. "Riley Matthews?" The guy holding roses and a box asks. I nod and sign for it and look at the box. "Ooo secret admirer Riley?" Sandy nudges me taking coffees to a couple in the back.

I grab the card from the flowers reading it.

 _I'm an idiot. On a date with a great girl and I make fun of her favorite planet. It took two of my patients to yell at me making me realize that I was indeed an idiot. Man seven year olds are mean. Hope to see you soon -Colin_

I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face I open the box and start laughing at it. Sandy comes over and looks at it frowning and says "I don't get?" I pull out the mug that says Pluto is my homeboy and start laughing again. I take the mug and flowers back to my office and call him. He didn't answer but I leave a voicemail. "Hi I'm staring at a huge bouquet of roses and a mug that is making me laugh so much people are staring at me weirdly. Thank you." I pause smiling at the mug again and add "I hope to see you soon too."

"Riley!" I look at the time and seen it was noon. "Riley!" I shake my head and pretend I don't hear him. "Riley! I know you hear me calling your name?" I swirl around in my chair and say "hello to you too uncle Josh." I get up putting some papers away and he sits in my chair looking around. "Nice flowers." I smile and say "thanks you want me to send you some?" He gives me a look and says "so I need your help with something?" I walk over leaning on my desk and say "what cha need Matthews?" He wipes his hands on his legs and mumbles.

"What?" He sighs and mumbles again. "Josh I can't understand you what is it you want?" He groans and says "I need you to teach me how to make your chocolate truffle cake." I look at him weirdly and say "why?" He smiles and says "Maya tried that cake and I may have told her I'm the one that taught you to make it." I gasps and hit him. "You know that isn't the easiest cake to make right?" He puts his head in his hands and says "I know but she looked at me with those blue eyes and I just blurted it out."

I tilt my head and say "aww you must really like her if you're already lying to her." He gives me a look and I smile and say "meet me here tomorrow afternoon and I'll show you okay?" He grins and hugs me tightly and says "I owe you niece." He walks out and I say "I like shiny things." I go to the front and help out with the customers when we get swamped. "Riley can you get that customer that just sat down?" Patrick my other employee asks. I smile and walk over and say "I'm Riley what can I get ya?" They chuckle and say "do you know where I can get a mug with Pluto on it?"

I look up and see Colin smiling at me. I start smiling and he says "so you forgive me for being a big dummy and not realizing I hurt your feelings?" I shake my head and he stands and says "okay what do you want me to do? Gravel? Because I will. Or maybe wear a sign that says captain dumbass on it?" I start laughing and say "wow you are something else. The flowers and mug were enough, thank you. And I forgive you. I should have just told you it's important to me instead of being silly and holding back."

He caresses my cheek and sighs "no I was extremely nervous if you couldn't tell. You intimidate me Riley." I blush and put my hand on his and say "the feeling mutual Colin." His cheeks heat up and I giggle. "So can this dummy take you to dinner?" I smile and say yes and then frown and say "shoot I already have plans. Rain check?" He squints his eyes at me and says "replacing me already? That's cold Matthews." I shake my head and sit down with him and say "no today is my weekly dinner date with my dad. We've been doing this since I was three."

He smiles grabbing my hand kissing it and says "okay. How about Friday I make you dinner since I'm off that night?" I tap my chin and say "hmm I don't know I might be busy." He smiles shaking his head and says "I'll make you my famous meatloaf?" I gasps and say "well how can a girl say no to meatloaf?" He cups my cheek and says "she can't." We stare into each other's eyes and I feel myself leaning in.

"Well well well what do we have here?" We turn our heads and see Farkle and Zay standing behind the couch grinning at us. Colin clears his throat as we stand and says "hey fellas." Zay salutes him and says "what's up doc?" I shake my head leaning on Colin and Farkle laughs. "Well I better get back to work." He kisses my cheek and whispers "see you Friday." In my ear making me turn red. I smile and watch him leave and see Farkle and Zay staring at me.

"Yes gentleman?" I ask walking back behind the counter. They sit on the stools that become available and just stare at me. "Okay order or leave you guys are creeping me out." They share a look and Zay says "so what's the story with doctor blue eyes hmm?" I shake my head and say "oh you guys want girl talk huh?" They nod resting their head on their hands waiting. "Oh you were serious okay. Well things are looking up he apologized for making fun of Pluto and we are having dinner this Friday."

They start squealing and slapping their hand at each other in a girly way and I say that is not what girls do. Ya jerks." Walking away hearing them chuckle. Around five I grab my bag and make my way out the back room. "Patrick I'm taking off now." I walk out and bump into Lucas. "Hey Friar if you want to order something asks Patrick I got to go meet my dad." He looks at me and says "I'll walk you." I look at him and shrug as we make our way out the bakery.

We walk in silence awhile and I start laughing. "What's so funny little squirrel?" He asks nudging me. I shake my head and say "we are walking around all exposed with no disguises." He tilts his head looking at me with a confused expression and I pretend take a photo of him and he laughs. "So you saw the pictures huh?" I smile and say "no Sandy did she is as bad as Zay." Lucas nods his head and says "nobody is as bad as Zay." I giggle as we make our way to my parents place and say "so what does Missy have to say about this?"

He rubs his neck and says "she wasn't happy with these ones and wants to spend more time with me so I'm not gonna be home till Monday." I open the front door and press the elevator button and say "that's okay I was helping Josh tomorrow and having dinner with Colin Friday." I put my hand on his shoulder and say "but you will be missed." He looks at me weirdly and says "I thought you weren't going to see him after he talked about Pluto?"

The elevator opens up and I step in smiling and say "he made up for it." He was about to say something when the doors close. I make my way to the door and open it seeing Auggie and Ava making out on the couch. I drop my bag and cover my eyes and shout "gross people sit there!" They both laugh and Ava says "hello Riley." I keep my eyes closed and say "hi Ava."

I hear one of them walking to the fridge and Auggie says "Riley you can open your eyes we aren't kissing anymore." I shake my head and say "no I think I'll wait for dad like this. But thanks." Ava giggles and they get quiet. "Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean you can continue you animals." Ava giggles and Auggie says "spoil sport."

"hello my favorite daughter why are you covering your eyes?" My dad says walking in the front door. I smile and say "hello daddy. And Auggie and Ava were making out on the couch so I'm like this." I open my eyes and see Auggie glaring at while my dad shakes his head and says "Auggie what have I told you about that?" Auggie looks at me and smiles saying "only in my room." My dad nods his head and smiles.

I gasps and him and Auggie start laughing. I fold my arms and say "I wonder how funny mom will think that is?" They both look at me with wide eyes and I smile. "Okay Riley I'm ready let's go." My dad shouts after making me wait an hour for him. We go to the park and visit our favorite hot dog vendor Tommy. "Evening Matthews your usual?" Tommy asks. We nod and he hands us them.

We start walking when my dad says "maybe we should start eating in a restaurant since you're older." I smile and link arms with him and say "bite your tongue. I love our hot dog and walk around the park. Besides how can you beat hot dogs from Tommy?" He laughs as we eat and continue walking.

"So what's going on with you and Lucas?" He asks tossing his wrapper. I bite my hot dog and say "nothing why?" He looks at me and smiles. "You saw the pictures didn't you?" He nods and says "is rucas becoming a thing?" I look at him confused and say "what is rucas?" He chuckles and says "that's two people's names put together. It's what the kids call shipping a couple." I stare at him weirdly and say "why do you know what that is?"

He smiles and says "I teach high school history Riley I got to keep up with the times." I shake my head tossing my wrapper and say "well nothing is happening there. We are just friends." He nods and we go sit at our favorite bench and says "could this have something to do with the "gorgeous" doctor your mother can't stop raving about?" I start laughing and say "I knew she couldn't help but mention that to you." He chuckles and says "so what's going on there?"

I smile and say "things are looking up. He's nice and I'm having dinner with him Friday. But I would like to see where things go with him." He pats my hand and says "I'm glad. It's nice to see you blushing over someone other than Mr. Friar." I touch my cheeks and say "I never thought I say this but me too." We watch the sun set and then head back. "Sweetie you heading home or staying over?" My dad asks as we make our way inside the apartment.

I yawn and say I was staying there and head up to my old room laying down. My phone starts ringing I groan and pull it out my pocket and yawn a hello. "Well hello to you too sleeping beauty." My eyes widen and I roll off the bed with a thud. "Riley are you okay?" I lay on the floor covering my redden face and pick up my phone and nonchalantly say "hey Colin." I hear him sigh in relief and say "did you fall?"

I shake my head and say "nope just kicked my boot off." He starts laughing and says "are you sure?" I get up rubbing my butt and say "fine I did fall and I'll have you know it was your fault." I can hear the smile in his voice when he says "I can't help that you are falling for me already?" I gasps making him laugh. I smile and shake my head and say "so I see Mr. Smooth lives on huh?"

"Yeah he likes to make an appearance now and again just to make you smile. Which if I can guess is what you're doing right at this moment." I lay under my covers smiling and say "I can neither confirm nor deny that is what I'm doing." I bite my lip as I listen to him softly humming. "How was dinner with your dad?" I yawn once again and say "good we had hot dogs. A Matthews tradition for us. He chuckles and says "sleepy?" I close my eyes shaking my head and say "no dopey." "Okay sleeping beauty let's call it a night." "No let's talk some more. He sighs and says "how about this? You working tomorrow?" I say yes.

"okay I'll meet you bright and early with breakfast and you supply the coffee deal?" I smile and say "you got a deal. Night Colin." "Night Riley." The next morning I wake with a smile on my face that I couldn't get rid of. I make my way downstairs and my mom and dad look at me weirdly. "Morning." I sing. "Morning sweetie. Are you okay?" My mom ask nudging my dad. I twirl and say "never better but I got to run having breakfast at the bakery. I grab my bag blowing them both kisses and heading out the door.

I open the bakery door and turn on the lights. I start the coffee and a second later hear someone knock on the door. "Hey you are right on time I just started the coffee." I say opening the door. I hear them chuckle and say "well that's sweet of you." I look up and see Lucas smiling at me. "Lucas hi what are you doing here?." I say biting my lip letting him in. He smiles holding up a bag of bagels and says "well you didn't come home last night and I missed ya."

"That's sweet of you Luke but.." we hear a knock on the door and I see Colin smiling at me. I smile and go to open the door. "Morning Riley." He says kissing my cheek walking in. I blush and say morning. Lucas watches us and Colin says "hey Lucas right the roommate?" He holds out his hand and Lucas looks at him and then shakes it. "Yeah." Colin sees his bag of bagels and holds up his bag and says "I guess we both decided to surprise Riley with breakfast huh?"

Lucas gives him a smile and if you didn't know him you would have thought it was real. I just didn't know why he was smiling like that. "Yeah I guess so. Well I should get going it looks like you two had plans." He heads for the door and Colin stops him and says "no stay I may have brought several breakfast sandwiches." I giggle and Lucas looks at me and says "that's okay I got to head out anyway but thanks."

"well at least take a sandwich. It'll make me feel better for buying all these sandwiches." Colin tells him handing him one. Lucas takes it and says "thanks. I'll see ya." He nods and heads out the door. "I hope I didn't force him to leave?" Colin says looking at the door. I smile grabbing two cups filling them with coffee and say "no he probably had to meet his girlfriend." He smiles leaning over the counter and says "guess I got you all to myself then huh?"

I blush leaning towards him and whisper "looks like it." He looks at my lips and then at me smiling. "Hey Riley can we get two coffees and a couple of muffins!" Ava shouts walking in with Auggie. I groan making Colin laugh at me. "Oh were we interrupting something big sister?" Auggie says putting his arm around Ava. I shake my head glaring at him making them laugh. "Colin this is my little brother Auggie and his girlfriend Ava." Colin gets up holding out his hand and Ava shakes it and says "what Riley meant to say was I'm his wife for the last fifty years."

Colin looks at me with a confused expression and I laugh shaking my head. "Well it's nice to meet you both." I grab their muffins and coffees and send them on their way before they embarrass me. Colin and I sit down and enjoy our breakfast when he sees the time and has to head to work. "So tomorrow dinner my place say 8?" I smile and whisper "might want to tell me where you live Mr. Smooth." His eyes widen and he turns red. "Yeah I should tell you that huh?" I giggle nodding and he writes it down on a napkin. He hands it to me but not before kissing my hand and cheek making me blush more.

"So that was doctor blue eyes Zay was telling me about huh?" Maya says from behind me making me jump. "Oh my god you scared me ma..." I turn around and see her wearing her wig again. She sits at the counter and before I say something she whispers "Missy stopped by your place along with her groupies so.." I laugh and say "of course she did. So what can I get ya?" She looks at the menu and says "how about some of your delicious chocolate truffle cake?" I pour her some coffee and say "oh you mean the one uncle Josh taught me how to make?" She smiles sipping her coffee and says "your uncle is to cute. I know you make it and he takes the credit."

I start laughing and say "I'm supposed to give him a tutorial on how to make it today." She blushes and I poke her cheek and say "he had the same look you have on his face yesterday talking about you." This only makes her blush more. "Like I said so cute." We talk some more and Sandy comes in talking about Maya not knowing she was sitting in front of her. "Morning Riley did you hear Maya Hart is in town! Eee!" She starts squealing making people stare at her. "Okay Sandy let's get to work." She nods heading into the back and I turn to Maya and whisper "sorry she loves her gossip."

Maya waves me off and says "it's fine. As long as they don't find out where I live." I nod and she says "so we should totally have a girls night tonight. Think Smackle would be down for it?" I think about it and say "she might her and Farkle are involved in research for some government thing but I'll asks." She smiles and says "yeah that way we can talk about doctor blue eyes that has you all smiley Riley again." I start smiling again and feel my cheeks heat up.

Maya stays for awhile and helps out a little and by late afternoon josh shows up for his baking lesson. "Hey I'm gonna head to the back to help my uncle with something you guys good up front Sandy?" She smiles giving me a thumbs up and I head back. "Okay so we mix the chocolate and truffles together and let it sit for thirty minutes and then put in oven?" Josh asks writing it down after we made it and put in oven to cook.

I sit on the counter and nod my head and say "yes and if you want you can add strawberries or blueberries with chocolate sauce if you're really in the mood for it." He nods writing it down. I go and open the oven to check the cake and end up burning myself. "Jesus Riley are you okay that looks bad." Josh tells me as I run it under water. I wave him off and say "it's fine this isn't even the worst burn I've gotten." He shakes his head taking off his apron and grabbing our stuff. "I'll feel better if we get it checked come on." He grabs my hand and I hurriedly shout to Sandy to watch the cake and we head to the hospital.

"Riley what did you do this time baby?" The ER nurse Gloria says when she sees us. I smile and say "my dear dorky uncle here thinks I need medical attention for a very minor burn." I gesture to josh who was fanning my wrist. She looks at him weirdly and says "well you might be in for a wait. If that's okay?" I nod and we hear "I can take a look." I turn and see Colin smiling at me. "Okay doctor James do you have her chart?" Gloria asks looking through her files. He chuckles and says "yes I have it." He gestures for us to follow and enter an examine room.

"How did you get this?" He asks looking at my wrist. I look to josh who was biting his nails. "I burned it on the oven checking a cake it's not that bad really. My uncle here is just paranoid my hand will fall off." Colin chuckles grabbing some ointment and putting it on and wrapping it to appease Josh. "Oh uncle Josh this is Colin. Colin my dorky uncle Josh." Josh glares at me and they shake hands. "Nice to meet you." We walk out and Colin whispers "meeting the family already told ya you were falling in love."

I playfully roll my eyes and say "okay conceited I'll see you tomorrow." He bows kissing my hand and says "until then Ms. Matthews." I blush and curtsy and say "until then."


	8. Chapter 8

"So that was the boyfriend huh?" Josh asks as I open my front door. I blush and say "no we've only been on one date." I walk into the kitchen and he follows and says "you might want to tell your cheeks that." He pinches my cheeks and I smack his hands away and hand him his cake. "Here take your cake and go. The girls are coming over in a few to have girls night."

He pouts and says "hey I like girls night." I start laughing taking some ice cream out the freezer and say "you mean you like one of the girls coming over?" He turns red and says "I don't know what you're talking about?" I poke his cheek with my spoon and say "might want to tell your cheeks that." He shakes his head and says "I don't know what you're talking about?" I sit on the couch smiling and say "uh huh I got ya uncle Josh." I wink making him chuckle.

"whoo girls night! Haven't had one in along time." Maya shouts climbing through my bay window in her pjs. I laugh grabbing a couple of movies putting them on the coffee table along with some snacks. "Smackle said she would be here in ten minutes and said we are under strict orders not to talk about boys until she gets here." Maya hops on the couch laughing grabbing some popcorn. "Riles what happened to your wrist?" I look down at it and say "oh yeah I burn myself on the oven earlier and Josh went a tad crazy and made me go to the ER."

I sit on the couch with her and see her smiling and say "man you two got it so bad for each other." She looks at me with a confused expression and I say "just the mere mention of his name and you start smiling. Josh is the same way." She giggles touching her cheeks and smiles. I hear someone knock on the door and I get up and open it letting Smackle in who throws herself on the loveseat. "Farkle is so frustrating sometimes." She grips the pillow putting it to her face and screaming.

"What he do?" Maya ask staring weirdly amused by Smackle. She lifts the pillow turning her head towards us and says "he "claims" I moved his microscope two inches to the left of his papers." Maya and I share a look and start laughing. "It's not funny!" Smackle shouts throwing the pillow at us. I catch it and say "so did you move it?" She smiles and says "yes but two inches to the right." We all stay silent a second and then start laughing. "Smackle you're adorable. I wish I could shrink you and carry you around with me." Maya tells her grabbing nail polish out her bag.

Smackle looks at her weirdly and says "I appreciate the sentiment but that would be physically impossible. Although dearest and I are working on a shrink ray. Check back with me in the future." I hop back on the couch holding menus and say "so what do we feel like? Chinese or pizza?" After much debate we decide on Chinese. "Okay I ordered it and should be here in 30." Maya tells us hanging up her phone.

"So while we wait for the food let's talk about boys." Smackle says grabbing some nail polish. "Okay Riley what's going on with you and the good doctor?" Smackle scoots closer to Maya and says "yes Riley I'm dying to hear all the juicy details." I smile and say "well things are going well. I really like him like a lot." I start blushing and try to cover my face making them aww. "So when do you see him next?" Maya asks painting Smackle toes.

I grab some purple polish and start painting my toes and say "tomorrow night. He's cooking me dinner at his place." Maya's eyes widen and she smiles and says "you gonna put out?" I gasps and say "peaches! It's our second date." She giggles and Smackle fans her toes and says "actually men prefer sex on every date." I stare at her with my mouth open and Maya laughs saying "Isadora smackle where have you been all my life?" She smiles fanning her toes. We hear the doorbell and I get up walking on my heels to answer it.

I open it and say " that was quick" "only way I know how baby" zay says winking at me walking in the apartment. I roll my eyes and close the door and ask "why are you here?" He sits on the loveseat and says "a little birdie told me you ladies were having a girl's night and I wanted in." We all exchange a look and zay says "I'll pay for the food." Maya snatches his wallet and says "you can stay." He starts smiling but I say "on one condition babineaux." He looks at me and says "please don't make me?"

"Your total is 56.60" I grab the bags and Zay hands the delivery man his money he looks Zay up and down and says "hot pink is not your color dude." Zay gives him a smile and closes the door. We all start laughing and he says "can I take this tube top off it's uncomfortable?" I nod my head and he rubs to Lucas room to change. "He's so fun to mess with." I whisper to the girls.

The next morning we didn't want the fun to end so we grab coffees and pastries and head to the mall with Zay being our driver. "Maya why are you putting your wig back on?" Smackle ask looking at her through the side mirror. Maya places her glasses on and says "last time I went to a mall as me there was a tiny mob scene in Victoria secret." Zay chuckles and says "tiny? They had to shut down the mall for like ten hours just to get you out and they had to take two security guards to the hospital."

We look at Maya and she smiles and says "yeah okay so it wasn't so tiny." We get to the mall and Zay runs off like a kid when he sees they have a new dance game they were trying out in the middle of the first floor. "Should we wait for him?" Maya asks looking at him dance. I laugh and say "no let's shop he'll still be there when we finish." We link arms and Maya stops in forever 21. "Riley you need a dress for your big dinner date tonight. Something that screams I'm innocent but extremely sexy." I look at her weirdly and look through the racks of clothes.

"Hey Riley isn't that Lucas with Missy?" Smackle whispers pointing by the dressing rooms. I look and laugh seeing how bored Lucas looked. I call the girls over and say you want to mess with him. I block my number and call him shushing the girls while it rang. "Hello?" He says with a bored expression on his face. "Hello Lucas it's been awhile." I say disguising my voice. We see him sit up and look around. "Alright who is this? Zay this isn't funnny! It hasn't been for the last year" "I thought I told you last time this wasn't Zay? I'm an admirer of you." He looks at his phone and says "okay if you aren't Zay who are you?"

"Oh just an admirer of you and your work. I've been a fan for awhile." He gets up smiling and says "oh really and what is it you like best about me?" Maya stifles her giggle and whispers in my ear making me mute my phone and laugh. "Well what I love most is that black leather jacket you have on. Extremely sexy if I must say." His eyes widen and he looks around. "Okay who is this?" He starts moving towards us and I whisper "I'll never tell love."

I hang up and we giggle as we walk towards him. "Hiya Lucas!" I say waving my hand as we jump in front of him. He smiles and says "hello ladies what brings you here on this Friday morning?" Smackle shakes her head and says "Lucas Lucas Lucas we've discussed this I'm taken so stop flirting with me." We laugh and Maya grins and says "Riles I've found the perfect dress." She shows it to me and it was a knee length black dress. I smile and Lucas says "why do you need a dress?" "Because she has a date tonight duh huckleberry."

"I'm going to go try this on." I tell her heading to the dressing rooms. They all follow and Missy comes out and says "oh Miley I didn't know you shopped here?" I give her my best fake smile and say "oh bitsy I didn't know they sold puppies here?" She looks at me confused and I enter a dressing room smiling and change. "Okay how do I look?" I tell the girls coming out. Maya gasps and says "yup this is definitely the dress." I spin in it in front of the mirror and see Lucas looking at me. "Oh hey Luke I didn't know you were still here?" He stands next to me and says "yeah Missy is still shopping."

I smile and say "as a guy would you like this dress for a dinner date?" He rubs his neck and says "I would want you to be comfortable it wouldn't matter what you wore." I smile and hear him whisper "you would still look perfect to me." I look at him in the mirror and Missy comes over and says "Lucas I'm ready to go they have nothing I want." He waves goodbye as she drags him out the store and I go back to change. "Okay that was quick I thought I would need to look in more stores for an outfit." I tell Maya and Smackle when we walk out the store.

We link arms and go to find Zay to get something to eat. "Look Zay drew a crowd to watch his dance spectacular." Smackle says as we get closer. I look and see him up there still but this time with a dance partner. "Girls I think we just lost our driver." I say gesturing to the stage. Maya shakes her head and jingles the keys in her hand and says "let's ditch him?" I shake my head and say "we can't do that." The music ends and we see Zay whisper something to the girl and walk over to us smiling. "Girls did you see I am on fire." Smackle holds her nose and says "we smell it."

He sniffs his pit and shrugs. "Okay I know we're suppose to be having girls night part 2 but that red head over there wants me to give her some private dance lessons if you know what I mean?" He winks and we all grimace and tell him go and be safe. "Can't believe Smackle ditched us to hang with her boyfriend." Maya says when we come back home around 5. "Peaches she was with us all day I think she wants some genius loving. Don't pretend I didn't see you texting and blushing earlier from my uncle josh." She smiles and puts her bags down.

"so can I ask you a personal question?" She asks sitting down. I grab us some waters and sit down with her and say shoot. She looks at me and says "Were you and huckleberry in love before you met Colin?" I choke on my water and say "no! Where did that come from?" She gets up grabbing me a paper towel and says "well I've observed some of these moments between you two and that's the only conclusion either that or he is jealous." I laugh and say "I highly doubt Lucas is jealous he has Missy and we've been friends forever. I don't think he sees me like that. I don't think he's ever seen me like that."

Maya smiles and says "but you want something to happen?" I sigh picking at the edge of the couch and say "yeah I did before but if I'm honest I'm tired of the almost kisses and moments that end up nowhere. Besides I like what is going on with Colin." I start smiling and Maya smiles and says "good never settle for anything but what is the absolute best for you." I smile and nod my head and say "oh before I forget I got you something. Well for both of us." I dig through my bags and hand her the little velvet box. She opens it and gasps saying "Riles friendship rings?" I smile and say "I thought it was time." She puts holds hers up and says "I'm never taking this off until I die."

I smile and we hug putting the rings on each other's finger. We look at each other and she says "why do I feel like we just married each other?" I laugh and say "because now we are forever." After I shower I lay out my clothes and bit my lip worrying. "Riley, Colin won't expect sex on the second date I was joking." Maya says walking in holding her makeup bag. I nod my head and say "I know I'm just nervous." She sits me down on my bed and starts my makeup and says "I think the only thing that he will expect is some smooching."

I look down feeling my cheeks heat up and Maya gasps lifting my chin and says "you have had your first kiss right?" I laugh and say "yes I've kissed guys before." She smiles and says "so who was your first kiss?" My eyes widen and I mumble their name. "Who?" She asks. I mumble again and she shakes her. I sigh and say "it was Lucas in 7th grade." She opens her mouth and shouts "what?! I want details." She continues doing my makeup and I shrug and say "not much to tell really. We went out once and kissed but the next day he told me it kinda felt weird so I played along and said it felt that way to me too."

Maya gives me a sad smile and says "I'm sorry Riles that probably didn't feel to good to hear the guy you're crushing on say something like that." I lightly chuckle and say "at the time yes but I'm not going to live in the past anymore I'm only looking forward and right now that's leading me to a very hot doctor making me dinner." Maya smiles tapping my nose and says "atta girl!" She finishes my makeup and helps me put on my dress and we start on my hair. Maya puts on her thinking face and says "I'm thinking maybe in a messy ponytail but not to messy and some hair hanging down framing your face." I nod and we get to work.

When we finish it's 7:30 and I grab my bag and the keys to Maya's car and head out. I arrive at his building and feel my heart racing and hands shaking. "Okay Riley you can do this." I buzz his apartment and walk in. When I reach his apartment I knock and he opens the door with sauce on his cheek and an apron that read "chef at work" I giggle as he stares at me and say "so you gonna let me in or we having this date out here?" He shakes his head smiling and says "come in beautiful." I walk in and he takes my coat and bag looking at me. "You look wow once again Ms. Matthews." I smile and grab a napkin off the table wiping his cheek and say "you don't look to bad yourself Dr. James."

He takes the napkin and turns red mumbling "so embarrassing." I giggle and say "no it's cute." He smiles and says "well the meatloaf is in the oven would you like a tour?" I nod my head and he takes off his apron and grabs my hand intertwining them and says "well this is the kitchen and living room space. We walk up a couple of steps and he opens a door to his guest room and down the hall a little was his room. We walk down and I start laughing. "What?" He says smiling at me. I shake my head and say "it's nothing I just thought you being doctor you would have this massive apartment with expensive paintings on the wall." He shakes his head and says "I could have but the only art I have are painting from my patients and I did require one thing of my place."

I look at him curiously and he smiles and opens up his blinds and I gasps and look out at the city below us letting the lights dance off me. "Wow this view is amazing." He chuckles and goes back into the kitchen and I stare out the window some more. I walk back to him and say "you want some help? I feel like I should help you or something." He smiles and says "no everything is basically done I'm just cleaning up. But you could put on some music." He shows me where his iPod was and I scroll through it picking Sara bareilles gravity and start to slowly sway as it starts. I close my eyes and hum along and feel him pull me to him.

"Thought maybe you would like a dance partner? Although I did enjoy your little performance." I blush and say "you caught that huh?" He chuckles spinning me and says "yeah. It was pretty adorable." My cheeks redden and I put my arms around his neck. He puts his around my waist and says "this is nice." I smile and say "yeah it is." We stare at each other and I pull his head closer to me. His lips were inches away from mine and he looks around. I look at him weirdly and he smiles and says "just making sure we won't get interrupted." I lightly giggle and he cups my cheek and kisses me.

I could feel the butterflies dancing around in my stomach from his kiss. We pull apart needing air and he rest his forehead on mine and whispers "that was better than I imagined." I smile and say "you've imagine it before?" His cheeks heat up and he says "if I say yes will laugh at me?" I shake my head and say "no because I've imagined it to." We pull apart and he smiles and says "so was it everything you imagine?" I put my arms around his neck shaking my head and he frowns. I smile and say "it was better." He smiles and kisses me again and we only stop when the timer he set goes off.

"Shoot that's probably the meatloaf or my apple pie." He walks into the kitchen and I follow laughing and say "who are you?" He sits me on the counter and says "I'm a doctor who secretly likes to bake and can cook." I shake my head smiling and he winks at me. He takes some wine out the fridge and smacks his head "I'm such a bad host I didn't even ask if you want something to drink or if you preferred a certain wine." I laugh and say "what you're holding is good I'm not that picky." He breathes a sigh of relief and grabs two glasses for us and hands one to me.

I thank him and sip my wine feeling his eyes on me. I smile and say "what?" He walks towards me setting my glass down and says "nothing I just really want to kiss you again." I start blushing and say "if we do that we will never eat." He puts his hands on either side of me trapping me and whispers "would that be so bad?" I smile shaking my head and pull him towards me. After what felt like half an hour we pull apart and he kisses my neck. I giggle and he says "ticklish?" I nod my head and he continues making me giggle more.

We continue kissing when both our stomachs growl. We pull back looking at each other and start laughing. He kisses me one more time and helps me down and we sit at the table. "Wow this may be the best meatloaf I've ever tasted." Colin smiles and I say "but if you tell my mom I'll deny it." He chuckles and crosses his heart. We finish with dinner and he brings out the pie and I can feel my mouth water at just the smell alone. "You want some whipped cream or ice cream?" He asks grabbing forks. I dip my finger in the piece of apple pie he gave me and moan. He comes behind me kissing my cheek and says "neither then?" My cheeks heat up and I say "whipped cream please."

He sits next to me while we eat dessert and I catch him smiling at me. He wipes some crumbs from my lip and gets up and kisses me. I giggle and he says "is it to soon for me to just want to kiss you all the time?" I grab his hand and say "no. I think that happens at the start of every new relationship." I eat another piece of pie and see him staring at me with a huge grin on his face. "So we're in a relationship?" I drop my fork turning red and cover my face. I hear him chuckle kneeling in front of me and move my hands away.

"Hey I'm joking. We can take this slow. It's new to both of us and when you are ready I'll let you shout from the rooftop that I'm your boyfriend." I smile and say "it's not that it's just we've only been on two dates and I don't want to mess this up by going to fast." He takes my hands and says "we can move at any pace you want. But I have one condition?" I look at him curiously and he smiles and says "we can take it slow but I can still kiss you right?" I giggle putting my hands on his shoulders and say "oh we definitely can still do that."

He jokingly breathes a sigh of relief and says "good because now that I know what kissing you feels like I don't think I can stop myself from wanting to all the time." I kiss his cheek and shake my head saying "ever the romantic." He winks at me and gets up and we finish dessert. We move over to his couch and he sits down and I sit in between his legs. He starts playing with my fingers and says "this is nice." I nod in response feeling my eyes start to close. "Riley you awake there?" Colin whispers. And that is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

I wake the next morning and look around and my eyes widen when I realize I wasn't home. I get up and see my shoes by the end of the bed and slip them on heading down the stairs to the kitchen. "Morning beautiful you could have stayed in bed I was going to bring you food." I smile and say "sorry I fell asleep on you last night and made you clean up by yourself." Colin chuckles and puts two plates on the table and says "no apology needed Riley. I told I was the host." I smile and we sit down and eat. He helps me with my coat and says "when can I see you again?" I kiss his cheek and say "when do you want to see me again?"

He taps his chin making me laugh and says "today tomorrow any day I can." I kiss him and say "how about tomorrow? I have plans with a family friend today." He pouts and I kiss him and say "I'll call you when I get home." He sighs and says "I'll wait by the phone." I giggle and kiss him again and thank him for breakfast and get in my car heading home. I get home and change real quick. I walk out my room and see Lucas come out his room rubbing his eyes. "Hey I thought you weren't going to be home until Monday?" I say walking into the bathroom brushing my teeth.

He stares at me folding his arms leaning on the doorway and says "well I came home to see how your date went and from the looks of it and the fact you're doing the walk of shame I'm assuming it went well." I spit and rinse my mouth pushing past him. "What am I wrong?" I shake my head putting on my jacket and bag and say "for your information jackass nothing happened I fell asleep and he was nice enough to let me stay over. Not everyone is like you and Missy." He looks at me and says "what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

I roll my eyes and say "you know exactly what it means now if you'll excuse me I need to be somewhere. Let me know when my friend Lucas comes back because him I'll tell about my date." With that I walk out slamming the door behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

I take Maya's car and drive to the Jones resident and go in the backyard slamming the back door and throw my bag on the ground and lay on the grass and scream. "Whoa there Riley what's the matter?" I look up and see Lily smiling at me. "Your brother is a jackass." I say looking up. She lays next to me and says "okay tell me what that little jerk did to you?" I turn my head and say "he basically called me easy." She sits up and says "Lucas Eugene is in so much trouble when I tell mom!" I sit up with her and say "don't I can deal with him."

She smiles and says "so why did my little brother insinuate that about you?" I pick at the grass and say "I had a date last night and didn't come home until the morning." Lily looks at me with her mouth open and wide eyes. "What you finally got some? You go girl." She says nudging my arm. I smile shaking my head and say "it wasn't like that. I ended up falling asleep and Colin was nice enough to let me stay over." She gets up pulling me with her and says "ooo is this the doctor Topanga was telling mom and I about?" I shake my head and say "I can't believe she actually told your mom about him?"

We go inside and she pours us some coffee and puts out some cookies. "Yup. My mom was a little disappointed to hear Lucas and you weren't together since he's back with that Disney villain." I start laughing and say "that's how Zay and I describe her. Cruella de Missy." Lily laughs sitting next to me and says "I was hoping my doofus of a brother would come to his senses and realize he loves you but I'm glad to see you aren't putting your life on hold for him anymore." I sip my coffee and say "me too. I know it's wrong but I feel like I would be waiting forever for him and I can't do that anymore." It seemed all the Friars knew about my feelings except the one I wanted.

She grabs my hand and says "you shouldn't. Let someone else have a turn holding your heart." I smile at her and she dust her hands and says "now tell me all about this Colin? Is he hot?" "Is who hot?" Ethan ask coming in. He kisses Lily and says "hey Riley how ya been?" I look at him curiously and say "what do you know?" He smiles pouring himself some coffee and says "well I heard through the hospital grapevine that our resident Dr. James is quite smitten with a young lady by the name of Riley." I feel my cheeks heat up and say "Gloria sure loves her gossip I swear worse than Sandy."

Lily and Ethan both start laughing and he says "you didn't deny Riley." I smile and say "okay you caught me it's true." Lily gives me a thumbs up and says "good job Riley I bet he is hot!" Ethan looks at her and says "hello you husband is right here." We laugh and he takes his phone out and walks away. "So how are the twins?" Lily sighs getting up and says "completely crazy!" I look at her weirdly and say "I'm not sure you can talk about your kids that way." She shakes her head and says "oh you just wait till they get here." I shake my head and smile.

"Well I'm off got to head into work got an emergency surgery I need to perform." Ethan tells us walking back in. He kisses Lily once again and looks at me and says "so should I tell your boyfriend hi for you?" I laugh and say "jokes on you he isn't working today." He smiles and says "so you admit he is your boyfriend I knew it." They both start laughing and I turn red. "So what should we do since the girls are still in school?" Lily asks. We share a look and both say "pool!"

I go inside the guest room to change since I basically live here during summer I didn't have to worry about borrowing clothes. I grab a towel and hear my phone vibrating. I look in my bag and pull it out and see I have 20 missed calls all from Lucas except one. I smile and call him back. "Hi sorry I forgot to call you." I hear Colin laugh and say "it's okay I see I'm easily forgettable my feelings are only slightly hurt." I giggle and lay on the bed. "So what are you doing today?" I ask staring at the ceiling. He sighs and says "if I say thinking about you would you call me corny?" I giggle again and say "I would call you slightly corny but romantic." He chuckles and says "so would it be to early to say I want to see you again tonight?"

I bite my lip and say "no I don't think it's to early at all. Maybe we could go see a movie?" "You just want to make out with me in a dark theater don't ya?" I smile and say "maybe let's see how the night goes." I could tell he was smiling and says "I'll see you tonight then beautiful." I hang up and open the door and see Lily fall forward and I shake my head at her. "So you ready Riley?" She asks causally. I laugh and say "yes nosey let's go." We dive in the pool and she smiles at me. "What?" I say laughing. She shakes her head and says "nothing you must really like this guy?" I float on my back and say "why do you say that?" She floats next to me and says "because you haven't stop smiling." I touch my cheeks and smile wider.

After we swim we get out just in time to lay by the pool before the girls bus got there. "Aunt Riley!" They both shout running towards me. I bend down holding out my arms and say "how are my favorite girls?" I tickle them making them giggle and pull back looking at them. "Mary Jane and Stacey you guys are getting so tall. Stop growing!" I tell them squeezing them as we walk inside. "Aunt Riley did you know we're psychic!" They say together. I smile and look at Lily who mouths "told ya crazy." I laugh and say "well how about you show me these psychic powers and then we make cookies."

Mary skips off to her room grabbing their stuff while Stacey instructs me to sit on a chair. "Okay aunt Riley ready?" I nod my head and they take my hands closing their eyes. I smile watching them and they open their eyes and smile whispering to each other. "Okay girls don't keep me in suspense." I tell them as they continue whispering. Stacey runs into her room bringing a notepad out and writes something down showing Mary and then folding it. "Okay Riley ready?" I smile and say okay and Mary hands me the paper.

I start to unfold it but they yell "no! Not yet aunt Riley. It's not the right time." I look at them chuckling and say "so when do I open it?" They look at each other and say together "you will know." I shake my head putting the paper in my bag and tickle them and say "okay my little psychics let's bake." We put on our aprons and get to mixing everything. Just as we had put the first batch in, the front door opens. "Uncle Lucas!" They both shout running towards him. He chuckles and picks them both up and says "how are my favorite 10 years old?" They giggle as he puts them down and looks at me.

He sighs and says "still mad at me?" I ignore him and start cleaning up and see him whispering to the girls. "Riley look at this?" Mary shouts from the living room. I walk over and don't see them only to be picked up and laid on the floor while they tickled me. I giggle and say "okay okay I give." They get up and Stacey says "aunt Riley why are you mad at uncle Lucas?" I sit up taking a breath and looking at him and Lily comes over and says "because he's a doofus." He glares at her and the girls help me up. I look at the time and seen it was late. "Okay girls your mom and uncle Lucas are going to have to help finish I got to go." They pout while I grab my bag and smile telling them I come over again.

"hey are you ever going to talk to me?" Lucas asks grabbing my wrist. I look down at his hand and then at him and say "are you ever going to apologize?" He let's me go and I walk out. "Hey Maya sorry I... oh my god my eyes!" I yell covering my face when I crawl through her window and have my eyes assaulted by her and josh having sex on her couch. "Riley don't you knock?" Josh shouts. I hear Maya giggle and I drop her keys and say "I'm just gonna go and have a doctor surgically remove my eyes and the part of my brain where my short term memory is stored."

I crawl out her window and shiver with disgust climbing down to my room. I text Colin letting him know I was home and place my phone on the charger. I pull the paper out my bag tapping it to my mirror. I turn around and see a box on my bed I didn't notice with a note on top.

 _I'm sorry. Mortimer is here to make you smile. -Luke_

I open the box pulling out the bear and squeezing it. I laugh when I hear Lucas talking in his horrible British accent. "My name is "Mortimer Twiggle-bottom Smythe." I shake my head putting the bear down and get dressed. Around 7 I hear someone knock on the door and I open it to reveal a grinning Colin holding a bag. "Well good evening beautiful. I see we are eager to get to the movies and make out with me huh?" He says winking at me as he walks in. I smile shaking my head and say "very funny I think it was you that couldn't wait."

He puts the bag down and says "okay you caught me. He pulls me towards him and whispers "your right I couldn't." He grips my waist and I throw my arms around his neck and he kisses me. We pull away and he says "screw the movies let's just stay here and keep doing this?" I giggle and say "sounds like a plan to me. But can we get some food I'm starving." We sit on the couch and he chuckles kissing me once again and orders pizza. "So the pizza should be here in an hour." He taps his chin and says "I wonder what we can do until then?" I shrug smiling and he pulls me closer and we start kissing again.

We hear a knock on the door and he groans and says "that was not an hour." I giggle kissing him again looking at the time and say "actually it was." He pays for the pizza and I gesture to his bag and say "what's this?" He smiles and says "movies for us to pretend to watch." I smile shaking my head getting up and grabbing plates and napkins while he grab the drinks. "Okay so what movie should we pretend to watch first?" He asks taking a bite of pizza. I look at the movies and seen they were all scary ones. I bite my lip and say "actually can we watch one I own I'm not that big a fan of scary movies."

He smiles and says "okay. But just know I would protect you." I kiss his cheek and put on the lion king. "Trying to make me cry Matthews?" Colin asks as the opening song plays. I turn to him and say "you cried watching the lion king?" His cheeks heat up and he shakes his head. I smile putting my arms around his neck and say "don't worry I'll protect you." He smiles and cups my cheek I smile and lean in. "Dude she was totally trying to pick me up." "Zay she was..." We turn to the door and see Lucas and Zay holding food and staring at us.

"Well hello there doc we meet again?" Zay says grinning. Colin chuckles getting up and shaking his hand and talks with him a bit while I feel Lucas eyes on me. "Hey Lucas how ya been?" Colin asks looking at him. Lucas gives him a small smile and says "I'm alright how are you?" Colin looks at me and says "can't complain at all." I blush and look away and Zay says "what you're watching the lion king without me again Riley?" I roll my eyes and Lucas says "Zay they're on a date let's eat in my room." Zay pouts and Colin chuckles and says "you guys are more than welcome to watch with us."

Zay pats his shoulder and says "I knew I liked you doc." He sits on the floor and digs into his food making us laugh. Lucas heads to his room and I tell Colin I would be back. "So would it kill you to hang out with him?" I whisper yell once I close his door. He turns around and says "yes." I roll my eyes folding my arms and say "and why exactly I make an effort with your girlfriends especially Missy who makes it extremely difficult to do." He scoffs and says "oh now he's your boyfriend? You barely know him?" I roll my eyes and say "I know that and that's what I'm doing getting to know him. Why can't you see that? Why can't you be happy for me?"

I start to walk out but he stops me and says "I am happy for you Ri. I'm just... " he sighs and says "I'll go out there and get to know him." I smile giving him a hug and say "thanks Luke." He hugs me back and says "anything for you." I walk out his room and sit on the couch with Colin. "Everything okay?" He whispers to me. I smile leaning into him and whisper "yeah he didn't want to intrude like someone down there." I gesture to Zay "so he was going to eat in his room. But I convince him he wasn't." Colin smiles and we watch the movie. Lucas comes out and sits on the couch next to me and I feel his eyes on me more than the movie.

The movie ends and Zay is passed out with a fry hanging from his mouth snoring on the floor surrounded by his food. I shake my head and Colin says "should we wake him? I don't want him to choke or anything." Lucas and I look at each other and then him and say together "nah." Colin looks at us and I smile and say "he does this every other weekend all we do is move the food and cover him with a blanket. He chuckles and I walk him to his car. "So I had fun tonight even if we didn't spend it making out like I hoped." He says leaning on his car pulling me towards him. I smile putting my arms around his neck and say "next time?"

He widens his eyes and says "next time hmm?" He starts kissing my neck making me giggle. "Hey you want to go for brunch tomorrow?" He asks between kisses. I nod my head and he smiles and says "a colleague of mine wants to meet you." I lift his head and say "would this colleagues name be Ethan Jones?" He says yes and I shake my head and say "I can't believe him." He looks at me with a confused expression and I laugh and say "that's Lucas brother in law. I talked to him today and he asked me if I knew you." Colin covers his face and says "oh god that means?..." I giggle and say "that you're smitten with me? Yeah he told me."

He shakes his head and says "I'm so embarrassed." I giggle and pull his hands away and say "it's cute but you should know talking to Gloria is bond to get spread around the hospital. She's a big gossip." He chuckles and says "I knew there was a reason she came up to me the other day asking about you." I smile and kiss him and say "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He smiles kissing my hand and says "until tomorrow." I wave goodbye as he drives away and head back inside.

"I see Mortimer is on your bed does that mean you forgive me for today?" Lucas asks when I start cleaning up the living room. I smile holding the pizza box and say "yes but on one condition?" He grabs the box from me putting it in the fridge and says "okay I'm listening." "Can you please make an effort to like Colin. I really like this guy Luke and you're my best friend and I want you two to get along." He frowns and sighs and says "okay I'll make an effort to be nicer. How about next weekend we throw a little party and you invite him?" I jump up and down and hug him and say "thank you Luke."

We pull back and he stares at me putting my hair behind my ear and cupping my cheek. I bite my lip and clear my throat and say "I better go get that blanket for Zay." He smiles and let's me go. I go into my room closing the door and pace back and forth. "What are you doing Riley?" I thought to myself. I grab the blanket and take a deep breath and open my door and didn't see Lucas. I quickly cover Zay and head back to my room closing my door. I lay down and Lucas knocks on my door and says goodnight. I shout goodnight and hear him chuckle.

The next morning I text Maya and see if she was awake. She said she was and I could come up. I make my way up and lay on her bay window covering my face with a pillow. "Hey Riles what's going on?" Maya asks laughing. I lift the pillow sitting up and say "Lucas and I almost kissed again last night." Maya's eyes widen and she smiles sitting next to me and says "okay go get dressed." I look at her confused and she says "I feel like we need coffee and some sort of baked good for this conversation." I nod and head back down changing.

"Morning sugar thanks for the blanket." Zay tells me as he folds it. I shake my head and say "I told you Zay you don't have to thank me every time. But are you sure you don't want a pillow?" He shakes his head and says "nah I'm not a big pillow person." I go into the kitchen and hear him shout "dude put on a shirt nobody wants to see that right now." I come out and see Lucas in nothing but shorts showing off his chest. My cheeks heat up and I look away. Lucas chuckles and walks towards me and says "morning little squirrel." I don't look at him and say "morning." "Something wrong Ri your cheeks look a little flush. I look at him and seen he was smirking. I glare at him and walk out.

Maya drive us to the bakery and I spend the car ride fanning my cheeks. "So spill." She says when we sit in a booth with our coffees. I sigh tapping my fingers on my cup and say "well Colin came over last night and we were you know kissing.." Maya gasps and says "is this about to get kinky?" I playfully slap her arm and say "No! It didn't get that far. Well anyway Lucas and Zay came and Colin said they could join us.." I see the look on her face and say "not like that dirty girl." She smiles and gestures for me to go on.

"Well Zay being Zay joined us and Lucas went to his room and I went after him telling can't he make an effort to get along with him since he's you know my "boyfriend" and he came out but after Colin left Lucas and I hug and I felt like he was really going to kiss me." Maya sips her coffee and says "would you let him?" I bite my lip and say "a part of me would. Is that bad? I have this great guy who likes me and here I am almost kissing my roommate." I put my head on the table banging it. Maya laughs patting my arm and says "Riley it's alright to have lingering feelings for him. You did like him for a long time those feelings just don't vanish because you met someone new."

I look up at her and say "you think so?" She smiles and nods her head and says "yes. But why the air quotes around boyfriend when you called Colin that?" I sit up and say "well we talked about that I want to take it slow and not mess anything up." She smiles and says "that's good but no more almost kisses with ranger rick got it?" I nod my head smiling at her and she looks towards the door and says "well look what we have here?" I look at her confused and she turns my head to the counter and I admittedly start smiling. I watch as Colin orders a coffee and then turns around and spots me.

I get up walking towards him and kiss him. "Well that is one way to say good morning." I giggle putting my hands around his neck and say "oh yeah good morning Colin." He shakes his head kissing me and says "morning beautiful." He grabs his coffee and I take him over to meet Maya. "Colin James this is my friend Maya Hart." He shakes her hand and says "where do I know you from?" Maya and I exchange a look and start laughing. He looks between us and says "what?" I link my arm with his and say "she's a famous singer." He smacks his head and says "oh yeah one of my patients is a huge fan. She's always playing your album."

Maya starts smiling and says "maybe one of these days I'll go down there and sing for her." He gets excited and says "that would be amazing what day could you come down would it be just for her or could I invite more patients would you..." I cover his mouth and giggling and tell Maya "sorry he likes to ramble." Maya laughs as Colin's cheeks reddens and says "just let me know any day is good for me since I'm taking a break." "Oh I don't want to intrude on your vacation." She waves him off and says "it's alright."

We sit there for another hour when Colin says it's time to meet Lily and Ethan. "Who are they?" Maya asks as we get up. "They're Lucas sister and brother in law." I tell her. She looks at me and says "wow small world." I shake my head at her and walk out with Colin. "Wow I can't believe you know Maya Hart." He says once we pull away. I smile as he grabs my hand intertwining them. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were the huge fan." He blushes glancing at his radio and I turn it on hearing Maya's lastest album blaring. I look at him and start laughing. "Oh this is to perfect! I need to document this." I say pulling out my phone snapping a pic sending it to maya.

He shakes his head as Maya texts me back and says "Riley what are you doing?" I smile and say "oh nothing just telling Maya I found her number one fan." He glances at me and says "please tell me you didn't?" We pull in front of the brunch place and I put my arms around his neck and say "aww she thought it was adorable. And I do too." He grins cupping my cheek and says "well I am adorable." I giggle and pull him to me kissing him.

We walk in and see Ethan and Lily sitting down eating and I say "sorry we're late someone couldn't keep their hands to themselves." Colin chuckles and says "and by them she means herself." I gasps and playfully hit him in the chest making Ethan and Lily laugh. "Well you know Ethan but this is his much better half Lily." I say introducing them. Ethan glares at me and I stick my tongue out at him. "Well I'm starving so let's get something to eat." Colin says walking towards the buffet. I shake my head and follow getting myself some.

I walk back to the table and see Lily by herself. "Hey where did Ethan go?" She rolls her eyes and says "apparently Colin found out that if you wait five minutes they bring out stuffed French toast." I grimace and say "I don't even want to know how he knows that." Lily laughs and we start eating but I feel her looking at me. "What?" I say taking a bite of my bacon. She shakes her head and says "oh nothing." I give her a look and she laughs and says "so do you two always act like teenagers when you're together?" I must of looked confused cause she says "we saw you guys park and walked up to the car and seen you two."

I drop my fork and cover my face "oh my god you saw us?" Lily laughs and says "yup Riley Matthews I didn't know you could be so kinky." I lift my head and glare at her making her laugh more. "Told you just have to wait a few minutes and then voila french toast." Colin tells Ethan walking back to the table with a huge plate of french toast. "Oh my god you seriously can't eat that." Lily tells Ethan. He chuckles and says "oh I think I can" and him and Colin hi five.

"Children." Lily says shaking her head at me making me laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Riley as you know Ava's sweet sixteen is coming up at the end of the month. And she would like..." I cut Auggie off and finish for him "and she would like to meet Lucas and the rest of the cast for her birthday." He smiles and says "hey how did you know that?" I chuckle getting up walking back to the front of the bakery and say "Auggie every time I see her she not so subtly hints at it." He smiles and says "so as my favorite sister and person next to Ava think you could arrange something?" He gives me the famous Matthews sibling puppy dog eyes and I smile.

"okay I'll asks Luke when I get home. Hopefully he's home." Ever since Colin and I became unofficial boyfriend and girlfriend I haven't really seen him and I was starting to miss him. Auggie starts getting excited "but I make no guarantees they agree to it. I know Lucas might but not sure Missy would unless we paid her." Auggie rolls his eyes and says "I think Ava wouldn't mind if Missy missed it she isn't her favorite character or person." I laugh wiping down the counter while he goes and serves a customer. "Hey sweetie." My dad says walking in with Shawn. I gasps and say "uncle Shawn!" I run hugging him and he chuckles and says "hey kiddo how ya been?"

We pull back and I smile and say "I'm good nothing to complain about." He and my dad sit at the counter and I cut them pieces of pie and he says "so what's this I hear about a new boyfriend?" My cheeks heat up and I say "alright who squealed?" My dad holds his hand up and oinks making us laugh. "So when do we get to meet this boyfriend of yours that has you smiling like that?" Shawn says poking my dimples. I giggle looking at the door and say "well here is your chance now." They look towards the door and Colin walks in holding roses.

"Afternoon beautiful." He says walking to the counter leaning over it to kiss my cheek. I giggle and my dad and Shawn both cough and clear their throats loudly. I look at them shaking my head and say "Colin this is my dad Cory Matthews and my uncle Shawn hunter." Colin's eyes widen and he shakes both their hands at the same time and says "wow okay I didn't know I would be meeting you guys tonight I would have dressed a little better than my scrubs but I just got off and I wanted.." I cover his mouth and say "Oh yeah I forgot he's a rambler." Both Shawn and my dad chuckle making Colin turn red.

"So your a doctor huh?" Shawn says rubbing his chin circling Colin. I shake my head and see my dad stand in front of him looking him up and down. "I don't know shawnie he seems nervous like he's up to something." "Daddy!" I shout. He chuckles holding up his hand and continues looking at him. They both start circling Colin and looking him up and down. "Um should I be scared of what's happening?" Colin whispers to me. I smile shaking my head and both Shawn and my dad pat his shoulder making him jump and start laughing. Shawn and him whisper before my dad says "I approve. But I would like to have you over for dinner one of these days."

Colin smiles and says "I think that can be arranged." His phone goes off and he looks at it before looking at me. "Sorry it's the hospital I'm on call so I gotta go. It was nice meeting you two. I look forward to that dinner Mr. Matthews." I tell them I was walking him to his car and walk out behind him. "Well Ms. Matthews you paged." Colin says leaning on his car smiling as I walk towards him. I giggle throwing my arms around his neck kissing him and say "well how else was I suppose to get time alone with you?"

He chuckles and kisses my neck. "You know even after a month of dating I never get tired of kissing you." I gasps hitting him and say "who told you we were dating?" He chuckles shaking his head pulling me closer. "Me everytime I'm near you. But I'm a patient guy." He whispers in my ear. I shiver at his words and feel him smirking into my neck. I giggle and he smiles and says "so how much are you going to miss me when I have to leave next week?" I squint my eyes and say "not that much I'll have my other boyfriend to keep me company."

He smiles smacking my butt making me gasps. "Mr. James you kinky man." He chuckles kissing me. "Come with me. You can hang by the pool while I'm in my boring conferences and then we can have dinner and take in the sites of San Francisco." I smile and say "I wish I could but I promised my mom I would cater her luncheon this weekend and plus a big time director wants me to serve my dessert on his movie set next week." Colin grins lifting me up and says "Riley that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me?"

I play with his hands and say "nobody knew well except Maya really and I didn't want to jinx it. But I'm so excited!" He cups my cheeks and says "I'm excited for you too! I say we celebrate this big moment. Dinner on me?" I smile and say "I don't think that's very sanitary." His eyes widen and he smiles saying "Riley Matthews I swear you get dirtier ever time I see you." I kiss his face and say "maybe. But dinner sounds wonderful let's say my place 8?" He smiles and hears his phone go off. He sighs resting his head on my shoulder and says "the hospital is looking for me. I better go." I pout and he grins kissing my cheeks.

"I'll see you tonight beautiful." I smack his butt and say "you better." He chuckles and winks as he drives away. I walk back in the bakery smiling and see Shawn and my dad shaking their head at me. "What? He parked pretty far." Shawn chuckles while my dad covers his ears. An hour passes by and I hear "Miley. Miley!" I knew who it was but ignore her. "Miley!" She snaps her fingers at me and Auggie comes up and whispers "um Riley I think Missy is talking to you?" I smile and whisper "I know."

He laughs and I continue to ignore her and she stands in front of the counter and says "I know you hear me?" I laugh and looking up and say "oh bitsy I didn't see you there." She rolls her eyes and says "whatever look is that ghastly furniture in your apartment yours or Lucas?" I fold my arms and say "why and it's not ghastly." I mimic her making her roll her eyes so far I swear they rolled all the way around a bit. "I'm only asking so when Lucas moves in I can throw it away if it was his."

My mouth opens and I shout "what?!" She smiles and says "oh he didn't tell you. Well Lucas and I are moving in together. He's packing as we speak." I take off my apron and Auggie walks over and says "don't worry I'll close up." And I head for home. I get home seeing the moving truck out front and throw the door open and shout "Lucas Eugene Friar you jackass where are you?!" Josh and Zay walk out the kitchen and run out the door and I see Mr. and Mrs. Friar come out Lucas room holding boxes. My cheeks heat up and I say "oh I'm so sorry I didn't know you guys were here. I apologize for my outburst."

Mr. Friar chuckles patting my shoulder passing by me and Mrs. Friar walks up putting her box down and says "Riley sweetheart it's good to see you but what's with the shouting?" I hug her and apologize once again and she shakes her head and I say "is Lucas here?" She says "no he left to get more tape. What's the matter?" I sit on the couch and start to tear up and say "he didn't... he didn't tell me he was leaving." She gives me a sad smile and hugs me. "Well I understand why you called him a jackass now." I laugh and wipe my eyes. Josh comes back up and says Lucas was back and I wipe my eyes and head to my room climbing out the window to Maya.

"hey riles what's the matter?" She asks when I throw myself on the floor. "Lucas is moving out and he didn't even tell me. I had to hear it from that demon Missy." Maya shakes her head and lays on the floor next to me and says "I'm sorry Riley." We hear someone knock on her door and she gets up and answers it. "Hey riles there's someone here to see you." I look up and see Lucas standing there staring at me. I don't get up and say "what do you want?" He chuckles and sits next to me and says "I just wanted to give you this?" He hovers his house key over me. I snatch it getting up and climb out the window.

He sticks his head out the window and says "Ri wait!" He climbs out the window and I hurry inside and lock my window and text Maya to lock hers once he went out. I hear him banging on the window but I ignore him. His mom stands in my doorway and shakes her head. I see him climb down and run so I run to the front door but he beats me to it and says "ha! I beat ya!" I roll my eyes punching him and walk to my room slamming my door and locking it. "Riley come on can I please talk to you?" I ignore him laying on my bed and he continues to knock.

"there's nothing to talk about Eugene. You gave me your key and I assume all your stuff is packed so you can go like you planned." I hear him sigh and walk away. I wait a minute and hear the front door close too. I continue to stare at my ceiling till I hear a knock on my window. I get up and open it letting Maya in. "So he left huh?" She says once I lay back down. I don't say anything just stare at the ceiling. "Want me to go pop the tires on his motorcycle?" I look at her and start laughing. "Thanks peaches but I'm okay. Besides Colin is coming over for dinner."

Maya oohs tickling my sides and I start laughing. We get up and head into the living room and she says "so what do you plan to do with the spare room. I stare at the empty bedroom and shrug saying "maybe make it into a closet." Maya looks at me and we start laughing again. After Maya leaves I start to get ready when my phone rings. "Hello." "Hello beautiful." I start smiling and sit on my bed. "So I finish early at work and should be at your place in a few." "What's a few?" He doesn't say anything and I hear someone knock on the door.

I open and see Colin holding take out. "Did I say a few I meant now." We both hang up smiling and I pull him inside. "So I got Chinese hope that is okay?" He says pulling the containers out the bag. I sit on the couch and say "that sounds good." He walks over caressing my cheek and says "what's wrong?" I sigh and he comes and sits on the couch with me and I say "it's nothing it's just.. Lucas moved out and didn't even tell me." He pulls me towards him and says "I'm sorry Riley I know you loved having him here." I shrug looking at Colin and say "yeah but right now I'm okay with him being gone."

Colin's eyes widen and he says "oh yeah why is that?" I straddle him and whisper "so I can do this." I start kissing along his neck and jaw and he nods and says "I'm liking this." I giggle and start unbuttoning his shirt when the front door opens. "Well well well look who is in here playing grown up doctor?" Zay says nudging Farkle and Smackle. I growl at him and Colin whispers "next time my place." I smile and whisper "is it to late to go there now?" He chuckles shaking his head and I say "Zay I thought you would be helping doofus move into his new place with cruella?" Zay shakes his head sitting on the counter and says "no way Missy is crazy and Lucas is an idiot for moving in with her."

Colin and I get up and walk into the kitchen grabbing plates to eat. "There's enough here for everyone to share." Colin chuckles when I smack Zay's hand when he grabs one of the containers. "See the doc says it's alright." Zay tells me sticking out his tongue. I do it right back at him grabbing my plate heading for the couch. Colin says sits down and I sit next to him resting my legs on him which he uses as a table. "So Riley what are your plans for the spare room now that Lucas is gone." Smackle asks.

I stare over at the room and shrug saying "I'm not sure why?" She smiles and says "maybe you would like to rent it out say to an intelligent friend looking for more space to work with?" I smile and shake my head and jokingly say "Smackle are you trying to run away from Farkle?" Farkle looks at her and she says "no! Never but having more space would be excellent." I laugh and Zay stands up and says "hold up if anyone is moving in the spare room it should be me." I shake my head and Colin whispers "do you need a roommate to keep living here?" I giggle and mouth no.

"Zay you already have a place. A nice one at that. And Smackle I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it. I mean he just moved out today." I start to get a little sad so Colin changes the subject. "Hey did you guys know that Riley is going to be working on a movie serving her desserts." They all start congratulating me and I look over at Colin and kiss his cheek. "Well dinner wasn't what I was expecting." I tell Colin while we clean up. He chuckles sitting me on the counter and says "what were you expecting?" I shrug and he whispers "was it this?" He starts kissing along my neck and I moan and say "yeah this is more how I pictured it."

He smirks into my neck and I start unbuttoning his shirt. He stops and whispers "aren't you forgetting something?" He gestures behind me and I pout. "I forgot they all fell asleep. Let's take this in the bedroom." He widens his eyes and says "if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to have your way with me?" I put my arms around his neck and say "can you blame me? You're going to be gone for a whole week." He smiles and kisses me and says "two." I gasps and say "two weeks?"

I pull him in my room closing the door and he sits on the bed. "I thought you said it was just a week?" I say standing in front of him. He pulls me towards him and says "technically it was only suppose to be one but the other speaker dropped out and they didn't have time to replace him so I'm taking over. Are you mad?" I sigh and push him back on the bed sitting on him and say "no I'm proud of you and a little annoyed I won't be able to do this to you for two weeks." He tilts his head confused and I smile and start kissing him.

The next morning I get up sending Maya a text and make coffee. I see Zay was up and once he sees me he starts grinning. "Well good morning Riley Matthews." He says winking at me. I look at him weirdly and grab two cups. "Oh sugar I have a cup already. Oh!" He gasps and says "did the good doctor sleep over?" My cheeks heat up and Zay starts laughing. I hit him and pour coffee for Colin and I. I take the cups back to my room and set them on my nightstand. I smile at Colin sleeping and lightly run my fingers over his arm. I see him smile and pull me on top of him.

"Morning beautiful." I giggle and say "morning doc." He chuckles and says "I assume Zay is up and knows I slept over?" I nod my head smiling at him. Colin covers his face and says "oh boy he must think I had my way with you?" I start laughing and say "actually I'm pretty sure he thinks I had my way with you." He starts grinning and says "well you did." I gasps and slap his chest. "I'm kidding. So do you have to go to work today?" I bob my head and say "Want to know the best thing about being your own boss?" He smiles and nods his head. I smile and say "I can decide if I want to go in or not."

Colin shakes his head and says " I wish I had that luxury." We sit up and I hand him his coffee. "So you work today?" He smiles shaking his head and I put my arms around his neck and say "good let's go somewhere just us." He gestures between us and I giggle nodding my head. He kisses me and says "I would love to. Got a destination in mine?" I nod and whisper "The beach. Maya said we could use her beach house." He sips his coffee and says "have it all planned out there huh Ms. Matthews?" I smile and say "of course."

"Okay lovebirds stop making out and let's go get breakfast!" Zay shouts banging on my door. "Zay leave them alone! Maybe they're in the middle of having sex." Smackle says attempting to whisper. "Smackle!" We hear Farkle shout. I cover my face shaking my head and Colin whispers "your friends are amazing." I smile and say "Zay is getting his key revoked." We get up and I whip my door open making Zay fall on the floor. "Oh hey Riley, Colin." He says smiling from the floor. Colin starts laughing again and I shake my head.

"Dude I can so eat you under the table." Zay tells Farkle once we were seated. "Zay I will have you know I've done extensive research and I can consume more than half my body weight." Colin looks at them in amusement while Smackle and I just shake our heads looking at our menus. "Farkle buddy mi amigo I can eat twice my body weight and probably half of yours." Farkle laughs and says "wanna bet?" Colin leans over and says "can either of them actually out eat the other?" Smackle and I laugh and I whisper "no. After like maybe 2 and a half pancakes they both get full and call it a draw."

Colin nods and we order and as predicted Farkle and Zay both pat their stomachs and shake hands. Colin shakes his head and says "why do you guys bet if neither of our can finish?" They share a look and say together "one day!" We all laugh and and pay and get up ready to leave. We get back to the house and Colin says "so I'm gonna go home and grab my stuff and meet back here in an hour?" I nod and say "yes sir I hear the beach calling our names." He smiles and says "okay beautiful I'll be back." He kisses my cheek and drives off.

I head inside and start getting ready. I just put on my bikini when I hear a knock on the door. I smile thinking it was Colin and go open it. "Back so soon?" I say opening it. I frown when I see it's Lucas and I see his cheeks heat up and look me up and down. I mentally curse myself for forgetting I was in a bikini. I walk away grabbing my towel and wrap it around myself. "What do you want Eugene I'm busy?" He closes the door and rubs his neck and says "I wanted to talk to you since you wouldn't let me last night."

I roll my eyes and walk back into my room and put on my shorts. "Riley are you listening to me?" He asks standing in my doorway. "No I'm not. Why should I anyway? You didn't want to talk when you were secretly moving out with Missy." He shakes his head and says "what you jealous?" I scoff and say "why would I be jealous? I have Colin." "Don't remind me." He says under his breath so low I don't think I was meant to hear it. I sigh and say "Lucas what do you want from me?" He paces in front of me and says "I want to talk." I sit on my bed and say "okay well talk."

He sighs and says "I thought it was time I move down out. I mean Missy and I been together for awhile and I think I'm ready for that next step." I gag and roll my eyes and say "Lucas I don't care that you moved in with her. I'm mad at the fact that you did it behind my back . Were you even going to tell me?" He scratches his neck and says "well you are never home you are always with your "boyfriend" Colin." I laugh and say "boy Eugene I forgot how dumb you could be sometimes. I've been home for the past few weeks ever day."

He looks at me and I continue "yeah doofus. Colin has been working longer hours because he's leaving for a conference so I've been home. So don't even use that as an excuse." He gets up and says "fine what about the fact you didn't tell me about that movie deal? We don't talk anymore like we use to." I look at him and start laughing again "Lucas nobody knew but Maya. I barely told Colin yesterday. I wanted you to be the first person I told but ironically you are never home. And I want to talk to you always your my best friend but lately you haven't been acting like one and I really miss him."

He goes to say something when Maya climbs through my window. "Hey am I interrupting something?" She says seeing Lucas and I staring at each other. I shake my head and say "no we were just talking." Lucas stares at me and says "well I better go." He walks out my room and we hear the front door close. "Wow I shouldn't say this but damn! You could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Maya says laughing. I shake my head and say "it's not like that Maya. Besides aren't you the one that told me not to pursue him like that since I'm with Colin."

Maya sits on my bed and says "I don't know maybe I'm wrong. I think huckleberry is jealous and may be in love with you riles." I shake my head laughing and say "that's ridiculous." She shrugs handing me her key and says "I don't know it could explain why he never wants to hang out when Colin is around or why he never threw that party last month." I turn and look at her and seen she had on her serious face and I look away. "Well that's what I think anyways. I could be wrong though." She says heading for the window. She turns back around and says "Riley just don't overthink it to much I could just be seeing what I want to see okay?" I give her a small smile and nod my head.

Colin texts me that he was outside and I grab my bag and towel and head to his car. I smile when I see him and kiss his cheek we get in and he holds my hand. "Hey you okay? You seem distracted." Colin asks me as we drive. I smile and say "no I think I'm coming down from my caffeine high and feeling a little sleepy." Colin chuckles and kisses my hand and says "well it might be a while before we get there you can take a nap." I smile letting go of his hand and close my eyes. I wasn't really sleeping I was replaying Maya's words over and over in my head.


	11. Chapter 11

"So are you sure you didn't want a going away party?" I ask Colin laying on his bed while he packs. He smiles and says "no I just want you as you are right now." I stretch and say "you mean tired?" He chuckles setting his bag down and laying next to me. "Sleepy huh?" I nod my head closing my eyes smiling while he walks his fingers along my arm. "I better go." I yawn. He kisses my up my arm and whispers "stay." I giggle and say "I don't have any clothes here."

He kisses up my neck and says "I can let you borrow something of mine?" I smile and say "tempting but I'm meeting up with my mom early in the morning and I'm not sure she would find your boxers and t-shirt as a acceptable outfit." He rolls over and groans "fine you win." I giggle putting my shoes on and he pulls me back down. "But next time I'm just gonna steal some of your clothes and stash them here." I smile and lean over and kiss him. "I'm perfectly okay with that. However I'm not okay with you leaving in the middle of the week and at midnight tonight."

Colin sits up and says "I didn't decide that they want us to go early to prep and since I'm on double duty I have to go." He kisses my head and adds "and if all goes well they will take a look at my trial and see if it will get approved." I gasps and say "Colin that's amazing. I'm so proud of you!" He rolls us so he's on top and says "so does that mean you'll stay?" I tilt my head and smile and say "just for another hour. You said you wanted to sleep before you had to leave and I know if I stay this is all we will be doing and you will be tired for you flight."

He shakes his head and says "okay bossy." I giggle kicking off my shoes and say "but we could still make out for an hour." He widens his eyes and says "yes we can." I leave two hours later shaking my head at the fact I let him convince me to stay longer I walk to my front door and see tulips and a card with my name on it. I pick it up looking around and notice it was Lucas handwriting.

 _I'm sorry. I am a jackass or doofus or any other word you can think of. I'm sorry and you're right I miss my best friend too. -Luke_

I smile and smell the tulips as I open my door finding a vase for them. I text Colin knowing he was sleeping and tell him have a safe flight. I look at my flowers and call Lucas. "Hi doofus." I hear him chuckle and say "Hi I'm sorry Ri." I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling and say "I forgive you Luke." He sighs and says "you shouldn't I haven't been acting like I should and I don't know why but I'm sorry." I think back to what Maya said and bite my lip.

"Ri you there still?" I laugh and say "yeah I'm still jackass." He starts chuckling and says "so you forgive me but are still gonna call me these nicknames?" I giggle and say "well you're the one that said I shouldn't forgive you." I can hear the smile in his voice. "So tell me about this movie catering deal? What movie is it for?" I prop a pillow underneath my head and proceed to tell him all about.

The next morning I wake to the sound of my phone buzzing. I turn it over and see it's my mom calling. "Hello." I groan. "Riley where are you? You said we were going to meet this morning at 7 and it's already 10." I sit up and throw my blankets off running to my closet. "Mom I'm so sorry I forgot to set my alarm I'm on my way." I hang up and quickly change and run to brush my teeth. As I'm brushing I text Lucas.

 _Riley-thanks a lot cowboy. I am so late to meet my mom._

I hurry and attempt to brush my hair and teeth without getting toothpaste in my hair. He finally texts back.

 _Luke_ - _don't blame me. I'm not the one that decided to watch goonies while we were on the phone last night!_

 _Riley-Goonies never say die Lucas!_

 _Luke-lol so late to meet your mom huh?_

 _Riley-yes! I have no car and taking the train is going to take forever_

 _Luke-come outside._

 _Riley-why you buy me a car? :)_

 _Luke-lol just come outside little squirrel_

I grab my bag and keys and head outside. I go downstairs and see Lucas leaning on his bike smiling at me. I walk up to him shaking my head smiling and he hands me a helmet and says "I thought it was the least I could do for my best friend." I put my helmet on getting on the back and say "thanks cowboy." We arrive at my mom's office and I hand him back the helmet. "Want me to wait to give you a ride home?" I look up at the building and then at him and say "no I'm okay I was going to shop and look around town a bit."

Lucas nods his head and smiles saying "I'll wait here for you." I begin to object but he shakes his head and in his southern accent that I would mimic says "now ma'am it's my duty as a gentleman to wait." I smile biting my lip and talk in mine saying "gentleman? I forgot what you fellas look like?" He chuckles gesturing at the building and says "now Ms. Riley you better head on inside." I curtsy and say "well thank you kindly sir." He tips his imaginary hat at me and I giggle walking inside.

"Riley Grace Matthews you're beyond late!" My mom scolds me when I knock on her office door. I sit down and say "sorry mom but in my defense it's all Lucas fault." She smiles grabbing her phone and opens it handing it to me. I look at her confused and she says look at it.

 _Lucas-it's not true Riley wanted to watch goonies._

I gasps shaking my head and smile. "So you two talking again?" She asks when I hand her her phone back. I laugh and say "yeah he's trying to be a better friend." My mom smiles and says "that's good. You two not talking is very weird even your father found it weird." We look at each other and both start laughing.

"Okay so you want two big cakes and an assortment of cupcakes right?" I ask writing it down. "Yes and also Linda in marketing would like your chocolate truffle cake." She says looking at her notes. I nod adding it to my list when my phone goes off.

 _Colin-We just landed and missing you already_

I smile and put my phone back in my bag. "Text from one of your boyfriends?" My mom asks jokingly. I playfully roll my eyes and say "haha mother. But neither are my boyfriend." She puts her hand on my arm and looks at me. I knew the look so I answer her question before she asks. "Colin and I are taking things slow. It's only been a month and a half and I really like him and I just don't want to rush it. But I'm close and Lucas..." I bite my lip and say "he's my friend and we are getting our friendship back on track nothing more."

She nods her head giving me another look but I change the subject. "So was there any other orders or this was it?" She smiles and says "yes it is. The hall has the decorations and if you want you can check it out to figure out where your food will go." I nod grabbing all my stuff and she writes down the address for me. "Thanks mom I'll call you later." I say hugging her.

I walk outside and didn't see Lucas or his bike. I look up and down the street and stomp my foot. "That jerk!" I shout. Right when I'm about to walk away my phone goes off. "Hey silly squirrel I had to park around the corner." I roll my eyes throwing up my hands and hear him chuckle. "You know I can see you right?" I look around and say "oh yeah where are you then?" I feel someone tap me and I turn around. "Told ya." He says smirking at me.

I put my phone away and say "you know you could have told me and I could have walked over there." He shrugs and says "I know but it barely just happened so I thought I meet ya." I link arms with him shaking my head as we reach his bike. "Ever the gentleman huh Friar?" He hands me my helmet and says "only for you Matthews." I stick my tongue out at him and I hop on.

"Where to now mi lady?" I giggle shaking my head and tell him the address. We arrive at the building and Lucas starts laughing. "This is where she is holding her luncheon?" I ask checking to make sure I had the right address. "Oh come on she probably didn't know." I give him a look and whisper "how does a person not know they're holding a porn convention in the same hall?" He shrugs and we walk inside. "Hey cutie are you have your pass and booth number?" I grab Lucas hand and say "sorry ma'am he isn't apart of the convention." She covers her mouth and giggles saying "oh sweetie I was talking to you."

I turn red and Lucas snickers I elbow him and tell the lady I wasn't apart of that. We make our way to the elevator and once inside Lucas starts laughing. "Shut up!" I say hitting him. "Come on she thought you were a pornstar how many people can say that?" I roll my eyes and say "I don't think people go around wishing to be mistaken for pornstars." He bites his lip trying to stifle his laugh and the doors open and I punch him one last time.

"So your mother wanted a simple theme since it's a luncheon so we didn't go overboard with flowers and streamers." The woman Jaime who was assigned to us tells us. I nod and try to figure out where I should put the food. "Ri I think maybe in the middle since the tables are on the sides and you have this open space." Lucas gestures with his arms. I hold up my hands like I was taking a picture trying to imagine it.

"What is she doing?" Jamie whispers to Lucas when she sees me sitting and imagining it from that angle. "Well she takes her job very seriously and likes to imagine if that is the perfect place for something." I smile at the fact that he knew what I was doing and Jaime tells him "I can't imagine what she is like planning a wedding?" I gasps and Lucas chuckles and turns on his southern accent and says "well that was a sight. Let me tell you imagine if you will a simple little chapel with purple tulips and roses and about 100 people."

Jaime smiles and says "that sounds lovely." Lucas looks at me and says "well I thought so too but my gal she wanted big!" He throws his hands out almost hitting her and making me laugh. "Yeah she wanted a beach wedding with 2 dozen doves flying around during the ceremony." Jamie looks at me weirdly and I mimic Lucas and say "well I only get married once and I want the best." Jaime smiles and says "are you two actually married?" I stand next to Lucas wrapping my arm around him and placing one hand on his chest and say "yes ma'am we are. Had to elope cause my daddy he didn't like him to much."

Lucas chuckles and adds "it's true but I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way of marrying the girl of my dreams." Jaime wipes her eyes and says "wow that's beautiful well I'll let you guys finish up." She grabs her card and says "let me know if you want to renew your vows I can get you those doves." I take her card and fake cry saying "well that's just the sweetest thing isn't it Lucas?" He smiles and says "it sure is thank you Jaime." He tips his imaginary hat to her and she walks off wiping her eyes still.

We wait till she closes the door and start laughing. "Oh my god that was hilarious!" Lucas shouts. "She actually believed that? Half of what we said made no sense." I smile and say "I know! Oh man our stories are getting crazier every time." We laugh for another ten minutes and then I say "so back to business. I think you're right about the food in the middle." He nods and I have him take a few pictures to help me figure out how to arrange them.

"Well Friar I think we are done here." I say taking one last picture. My stomach growls and Lucas chuckles and says "come on we need to feed the tinier squirrel inside you before he erupts." I stick my tongue out at him and say "funny. But no let's go." We go to a little Italian place and I look at the menu trying to decide what I want. The waiter comes and Lucas grabs my menu and says "we will have a little bit of everything off the menu." The waiter smiles and walks away and I gasps.

"Luke that is going to cost a lot I'll just get some pasta." I try to call the waiter back but Lucas stops me. "Ri it's fine if all else fails we call Zay to help us eat like last time. Remember?" I give him a look and say "oh I remember and that's why we are banned from red lobster." He fake gasps and says " you mean why you got us banned from there?" "Me?! Hey you were the one that dared me." He chuckles and says "oh I dared you? I smile and say "fine it was all Zay's fault."

We laugh and after eating a fourth of the menu we call Zay. "What trying to eat the entire menu without me again?" He says when he sits down. I laugh and say "that was Lucas. But let's not get kicked out of here I like the food." Zay gasps and says "that was you two." We laugh and continue to eat. "So Luke you look over that contract the studio sent over?" Zay asks slurping up his pasta noodle. I kick him when pasta sauce lands on me and say "you're signing on for more seasons?"

"No this is a movie contract. My boy is gonna be a movie star!" Zay squeals patting Lucas shoulder. The waiter looks at him funny and we start laughing. "It's not official yet. They had me audition and said if I want it the role is mine." Lucas adds. I smile and say "wow a movie that's the big leagues." He shrugs and says "I guess Missy and Zay think I should take it but I don't know." We finish eating and drag Zay out who insisted he needed dessert.

"Next time you two try to conquer an entire menu call more friends." Zay tells us rubbing his stomach. I laugh and say "Zay you were literally trying to get dessert and now you can't eat anymore?" He grins and says "there is always room in my body for dessert." I grimace and say "that's gross." We make our way to Lucas bike when Zay shouts "Dude that is so messed up? I thought nobody was allowed on your bike."

I put on my helmet and say "Zay I'm not nobody I'm his best friend." He holds his hand up and says "um I'm his best friend." Lucas shakes his head and says "Zay which would you prefer a guy who screamed the moment he sat down and I started the bike or a gorgeous girl holding onto to you?" Zay huffs and says "a gorgeous girl." I stick my tongue out at him and we drive away.

He drops me at my place so I can get ready for dinner with my dad that we postpone the day before. We walk to my door and Lucas says "this was fun. We should hang out more." I smile and say "yeah we should I missed hanging out with you and Zay I guess." He nods his head and we stand there. After a couple minutes of awkward silence I start laughing and open my door. "What?" He asks closing it. I put my bag down and say "oh nothing it just felt like we got back from a date and were deciding if we should kiss or not?"

Lucas laughs and says "that's what happens when you watch to many romance movies." I gasps and say "I do not! And it's not like I base my life off them." He gives me a look and I say "okay maybe a little." Since it was still early we decide to watch a movie. "What movie Ri?" Lucas asks. "You pick." I head to the bathroom and my phone starts ringing. "Luke can you answer that please?" I come out the bathroom and see him talking to someone. "Yeah I'm sorry that was all me. I guess you could say I was jealous of you Colin."

Colin? I go back to the bathroom and listen. "It was more I felt like I was losing my best friend. Riley has been the only girl in my life for so long I just wasn't use to sharing her with anyone else." He laughs and says "yeah Zay and Farkle don't really count. But I do want to apologize if I acted rude towards you. Riley really likes you and you seem like a good guy." I couldn't help but smile at the fact Lucas was apologizing to him. I wait a couple of minutes and then walk out the bathroom seeing Lucas sitting down with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey." I say sitting down next to him. He smiles and says "hi. That was Colin on your phone. He was checking in he said he call you later. He's a pretty nice guy once we finally talked." I smile and Lucas turns on the incredibles. After it ends Lucas phone goes off and he sighs. "Something wrong?" I asks putting the bowl in the sink. "It's nothing just Missy wondering where I am. She probably made dinner again." Lucas says grimacing. I laugh and say "what's with the face?" He puts on his jacket and says "she can't cook everything is either dry or burnt and she expects me to eat it."

I laugh and pull out a Tupperware of chicken leftovers from the night before. "Here I made chicken and turn the leftovers into a sandwich." He puts it down and picks me up hugging and kissing my cheeks "bless you Riley Matthews." I giggle and he puts me down. "Jeez is her food that bad?" He takes a bite of the sandwich and says "you have no idea." After he leaves I get ready to head over to my parents place. "Hey riles." Maya says climbing through my window.

"hey Maya." I look at her and see she had on a nice looking dress and say "what my uncle was tied up with work tonight so you're going out on your own?" She smiles and says "oh he's tied up just not at work." I look at her and then cover my ears and gag. She smiles and takes my hands away and says "I'm kidding Riley. We are going to dinner and I wanted to see if you had a necklace I could borrow." I shake my head and gesture to my jewelry box.

"hey what's this?" She asks holding up a silver locket. I smile and say "Lucas gave that to me on my sixteenth birthday." She opens it up and smiles. "Aww who are these cuties?" I look and smile saying "that's Lucas and I on the day we met. His mom took the photo of us when we were finishing my snowman." I go back to tying up my hair and Maya says "how come you don't wear it?" I look at her and say "the clasp broke and I haven't gotten it fixed yet."

She walks towards me and puts it around my neck. "I think someone fixed it for you." She says looking through the mirror at me. I smile and look down at the locket and grab my phone texting Lucas.

 _Riley-thanks cowboy for fixing my necklace._

 _Lucas-shoot there goes your Christmas gift. :)_

 _Riley-funny I was going to say the same thing_

I smile and put my phone down and see Maya looking at me. "What?" I turn around and she says "you two made up?" I nod my head and say "yeah I just can't seem to stay mad at him forever." Maya shakes her head and I say what. "Oh nothing just observing." I stick my tongue out at her and someone knocks on my door. I go to answer it and see Josh standing there in a suit. "Well don't you clean up well uncle josh." He smiles and spins making me laugh. "Is my girl here? I knock upstairs but I figured she was probably down here."

Maya walks out my room and Josh jaw drops. "Wow Maya you look gorgeous." Maya blushes and links arms with him. They head for the door and I say "oh hey Maya.." she points to my room and says "I left them on your dresser." They head out and I grab Maya's car keys and head out. I get to my parents place and see my mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom." I say grinning and closing the door. She looks at me weirdly and I sit on the counter and say "Lucas and I checked out that place you're having your luncheon at."

She nods and says "it's a nice place isn't it?" I bite my lip to keep from laughing and she says "what?" I smile and say "did you know they're having a porn convention in the same hall this weekend?" She gasps covering her face and says "oh my god I didn't know that!" I start laughing and say "who chose the place to hold it?" She shakes her head and says "Mary my assistant. Oh god what am I going to tell the other lawyers?" I shake my head and say "just take them in the other entrance and they won't see anything unless they already know about the convention."

"Riley Grace I don't think my colleagues go around going to those types of things." I give her a look and she says "fine Stuart and Patrick probably do know about it." We laugh and my dad comes downstairs and says he was ready to go. Once I get back home I lay on my bed and FaceTime with Colin. When he answers he starts grinning. "There's she is I was beginning to forget what you look like." I giggle and say "well aren't we dramatic."

He shakes his head and says "just a tad." I smile and lay back on my bed. "I talked to Lucas earlier when he answered your phone." I nod my head and say "yeah he told me." Colin watches me and says "he's a pretty nice guy once I finally talked to him." I smile and say "he said the same thing about you." I fiddle with my locket and Colin asks "when did you get that?" I look at him confused and he points at my necklace. I look down and laugh "oh this? Lucas gave this to me when we were teens and I thought it was broken and it isn't and forgot I put it on."

He chuckles and says "well I better turn in got a early day tomorrow." I pout and he smiles and says "I'll call you tomorrow. Don't miss me to much." I giggle and say "I can't make any promises." We hang up and I go to my dresser and take off my necklace putting it down. I look in the mirror and seen the folded note the twins gave me. I take it down looking at it and for some reason put it in my locket.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay so I need this and I can't forget that. Oh I definitely can't forget this this is the most important one." "Ri I don't think it matters what pens you use. I don't even think you need them." Lucas tells me as I decide which pens I wanted to use today. "I'll have you know Friar it matters to me and you never know maybe someone will need one." I say putting them in my bag. Lucas chuckles and grabs the last boxes of desserts I would need for my mom's luncheon today. "Oh shoot I forgot to grab my glasses." I say stopping making Lucas bump into me.

"Riley you don't even wear them anymore. Why do you need them now?" Lucas pants trying to hold up the boxes. I look at him chewing on my lip and say "because they make me look professional." Lucas sets the boxes down and puts his hands on my shoulders and says "Riley Grace Matthews you are a confident beautiful gorgeous girl and you don't need your glasses. You got this okay?" I nod putting my head down and he lifts my chin and smiles. We stare at each other and then he clears his throat and says "besides you look more professional without them."

I tilt my head and smile "okay I just don't want anything to go wrong today." Lucas grabs the boxes again and lightly bumps me with them and says "you've got this. Nothing will go wrong." I nod and we head to the car. "Okay they took down the banner about the convention that makes me feel a whole lot better." I tell Lucas when we get out the car. Lucas looks up and says "yeah I wonder what made them?" I look at him and smile. "You talked to them didn't you?" Lucas shrugs smiling and winks at me. I run over hugging him and say "thank you Luke."

He lifts me squeezing me and says "I know how important this was to the Matthews women so I might have used some of my charm on them." I giggle and he puts me back down and adds "plus it didn't hurt the coordinator is a fan of my show and I offered them backstage passes for when we film an episode." I kiss his cheek and say "thank you Luke I know you don't like using your fame for free things." Lucas waves me off and smiles "I told you Ri I do anything for you."

I feel my cheeks heat up and Lucas rubs his neck. "Besides I saw the paper bag you brought to breathe into if the banner was still up." Lucas jokes. I hit him and we grab the food heading inside. We reach the hall and see they set up everything and had tables ready for my food. "Okay let's get these on the plates those sharks will be swimming the waters soon." I say jokingly. "I heard that Riley." I turn around and see my mom shaking her head and smiling at me.

"Come on mom you know you guys are?" She hugs me and smiles when she sees Lucas sneaking some cookies. "Hello Lucas I see you two are playing real restaurant this time?" Lucas chuckles and comes over and hugs her. "Well this time Riley will actually wait to eat the cakes instead of the batter." I gasps and punch him saying "that was you Eugene." He glares at me and I stick my tongue out at him.

"okay I'll let you guys finish setting up everyone should arrive in a few minutes." She leaves and I have to send Lucas out too since he kept eating the cookies. "Okay that should do it." I say wiping my forehead. "Riley look who I ran into in the lobby?" I hear my mom say. I turn around and see her with Jaime the lady that Lucas and I told we were married to. I bite my lip hoping she didn't remember.

"Jaime hi nice to see you again." I tell her shaking her hand. She smiles and spots Lucas coming back in and says "I was just telling your mother if you guys decide to renew your vows to let me help plan it." I see my mom looking at me and I smile and turn to Lucas and say "sweetheart did ya hear Jaime here can help us if we plan to renew our vows." Lucas looks at me with wide eyes and walks up and says "well that is the best news I've heard all day. We have your card and we might just take you up on that offer."

Jaime smiles and walks away and my mom folds her arms and looks at Lucas and I. "Okay who wants to go first?" Lucas and I exchanged a look and he gestures at me. I murmur wimp under my breath and look at my mom. "Well you see... okay it was... she was talking about how I was working and if it's anyone's fault it's his!" I say pointing at Lucas. "Me?! You were the one..." my mom holds up her hand and says "aren't you two old enough to not be playing pretend marriage. I think this is up there with you two pretending to be married to get those concert tickets."

Lucas and I both laugh and I say "that was a great concert though." Lucas smiles and nods. "Okay enough you two finish setting up and scram before she finds out you were lying." Lucas and I chuckle all the way to the car and I tell him lets get something to eat. "Pizza." Lucas says as he starts driving. "No I want burgers and fries." Lucas shakes his head and I say "I guess we settled this the old fashion way?"

He smirks and says "only if you want to lose?" I gasps and say "bring it on Friar." He holds out his hand and I grab it and we begin our thumb battle we use to play when we were little to see who chose what we did. I was just about to win when Lucas phone rings and he answers it with the hand were we playing thumb war with putting it on speaker. "Hey Lily." Lucas says smirking at me. I stick my tongue out at him and say "sore loser."

He chuckles and Lily says "so does my favorite brother want to do me a favor?" Lucas shakes his head and says "Lil I'm your only brother so what do you want?" I smack him and he says ow rubbing his arm. Lily laughs and says "hi Riley." I laugh and say "hey Lily how's my favorite Friar doing?" Lucas gasps and Lily and I start laughing. "She's not even a Friar anymore. And you know I'm your favorite Friar?" I look at him and say "actually your mom is my favorite."

We stop at a red light and he says "seriously my mom?" I laugh and say "okay you caught me." He starts to smile and I say "hands down favorite Friar is pappy joe." I start laughing and Lucas shakes his head. "Did I at least make the top ten list?" He pouts giving me his puppy dog eyes. I smile and say "yes you did top three actually." He starts grinning and Lily groans and says "if you two are done flirting I have a question to ask?" Lucas and I look at each other and I feel my cheeks heat up and I seen him smirking.

I look out the window biting my lip and Lucas says "ask your question Lil." "Can you guys watch the girls tonight? Ethan and I are in desperate need of a date night and other activities." I see Lucas grimace and I giggle and say "we can babysit for you no problem Lily." She sighs and says "bless you Riley. See you guys when you get here." She hangs up and Lucas says "wow just getting forgotten about today aren't I?" I giggle pinching his cheek and say "aw I can never forget you Luke."

He smiles grabbing my hand and intertwine our hands. I look down at them and we drove in silence for awhile until he says "we should probably head to your place so you can get clothes right?" I say yes and we head there with him never letting go of my hand. He parks the car and I tell him I would go up and grab some stuff and be back. I go inside and close the door trying to fan my cheeks that felt like they were on fire.

"Okay Riley nothing happened it was just a friend holding another friend's hand. Purely platonic." I tell myself grabbing pjs and my phone charger and a change of clothes for tomorrow. "Just friends holding hands that's it." I repeat to myself. "Platonic hand holding. Except that friend rubbing your knuckles sending tingles throughout your body. No!" I lay on my bed and stare at my ceiling. "Get a grip Riley probably reading to much into nothing. Besides he has Missy and you have Colin sorta."

I hear a knock on the front door and I grab my bag and head out. "Was getting worried there." Lucas says when I open the door. I give him a small smile and say "sorry couldn't find my charger." He chuckles grabbing my bag and says "you always leave it in the kitchen." I laugh at the fact that's where I found it. We head to Lily's house and grab my bag and head inside. "So you two remember the rules right? Or do I need to repeat them?" Lucas and I look around and didn't see the girls and Lucas says "Lil who are you talking to?"

She looks at both of us and says "oh I think you know who I'm talking to?" I laugh and Lucas says "hey last time was all this one's idea." Gesturing at me I hit him and say "I'm not the one who started that water fight it was you!" He chuckles and says "fine but your the reason the ceiling was covered in smoothie stains." I look at Lily and say "okay I'll admit to that one." Ethan comes in the kitchen and says "Lily they aren't teenagers anymore I'm sure they can handle themselves."

Lily gives him a look and he chuckles and says "okay I'm sure the girls can handle them." They leave and we go in search of the girls. "Hey girls!" Lucas shouts when we find them in the theater room. They see us and smile and shout "aunt Riley uncle Lucas! Yay!" They run and come and hug us. "So what do you girls want to do?" Lucas ask. "Can we finish our movie and then make some cookies?" I smile and say " we sure can let's go change into our pjs and make more popcorn."

"Lucas are you going to need something to change into?" He chuckles and says "I got clothes don't worry Ri." I go to the guest room and start to get change when I notice some of Lucas stuff throughout the room. I shake my head and head back to the kitchen to make popcorn. I just started the popcorn when my phone rings. "Hey beautiful miss me?" I smile and say "hey Colin and no I don't miss you at all." He chuckles and says "okay if you say so. So what are you up to?"

The microwave goes off and I put it in a bowl. "I'm babysitting my nieces with Lucas." Colin is silent for a minute then says "nieces? I thought Auggie was still in high school?" I laugh and say "he is they're Lucas nieces but I consider them mine too since I've been in there lives since they were born." I walk back to the theater room with the popcorn and see the girls laughing at Lucas trying to hula.

I couldn't help but laugh and hear Colin calling my name. "Riley are you still there?" I hand Lucas the bowl and walk back to the kitchen. "Yeah sorry what were you saying?" Colin sighs and says "it's not important you should get back to babysitting I'll talk to you later." After that he hangs up without saying bye and I sigh and put my phone down walking back to the girls and Lucas.

I plop myself down on one of the couches and watch the movie they chose. Lucas who watched me as I walked in knew something was wrong and comes and sits next to me and offers me some popcorn and chocolate. I didn't say anything and he kept waving it in my face trying to get me to smile. I move my face and he chuckles putting it closer until I finally smile taking some.

"What's the matter Ri?" He whispers. I shake my head and he whispers "hey you know my motto nothing can be bad when you're enjoying popcorn and chocolate." I lightly giggle and say "you do not say that you just made that up?" He shrugs and says "maybe but it got you to laugh so I think I did my job." I smile and lean my head on his shoulder as we watch the movie.

After the movie we went to the kitchen and started on the cookies. We put on our aprons and laugh at the fact Lucas apron had his baby pictures on it. "I can't believe my mom gave this to Lily." Lucas says shaking his head. I smile and say "actually she gave it to me I just leave it here so you wouldn't throw it away." His mouth drops opens and the girls laugh at him taking his picture.

We put the cookies in and the girls or should I say Lucas wanted to build a fort in the living room. They start building the fort while I finished the cookies I take them into the living room and seen they built a mansion. I shake my head and say "you plan to put your sister blankets and pillows back on her bed before they come home?" Lucas pops his head out and says "come on you know I will." I laugh and hear the doorbell ring. "Pizza!" The girls shout from inside the fort. I look at Lucas who was smiling and says "guess I won after all."

I go in the fort with the girls and hand them the cookies. "Aunt Riley your wearing your locket again." I look down and Mary Jane holds it looking at Stacey. "Yeah Lucas fixed it and I started wearing it again." I laugh taking it out showing them and add "I forget I even put it on in the morning." They open it seeing their note and exchange a look and start smiling. They hand it back and Lucas comes in with the pizza and seen the girls grinning at him.

"What's going on little ones?" They giggle and he looks at me and I shrug. We eat pizza and cookies in the fort and the girls finally fell asleep leaving just Lucas and me laying down next to each other. "So you want to tell me what's got you so quiet?" He asks looking at me. I turn my head and smile saying "I think Colin and I just had our first fight. Or can you call it that when we aren't officially together?"

Lucas lays on his side and says "just because you aren't official doesn't mean you can't fight. Can I ask what it was about?" I look up at the blanket above me and say "well we were talking and I walked back to you guys and laughed when I seen you hula and didn't hear what he said and he got mad or at least I think he did and said what he was saying wasn't important and hung up." I fiddle with my fingers and Lucas puts his hand on mine making me look at him.

"You should call him and find out what he had to say." I smile and say "you think so?" He nods and adds "and in your defense my hula is awesome." I laugh kissing his cheek and crawl out the fort grabbing Lucas sweatshirt and phone heading to the backyard. The phone rings a couple of times and then goes to voicemail. I decide to call back and after a couple rings he answers.

"Hi sorry if I'm waking you up." I say listening to him breathing. I hear him yawn and say "no I'm up still reviewing my presentation for this week. What's up?" I take a breath and say "I wanted to talk about earlier." He goes silent and I thought he hung up. "It was nothing just wanted to hear your voice." I sigh and say "you said you had something you wanted to tell me." He doesn't say anything and then says "it's fine Riley... look I got to go I'll talk to you later okay?" He doesn't wait for me to say okay before he hangs up.

I look at the sky and sigh walking back in the fort and laying next to Lucas. He was already asleep so I lay on my side closing my eyes. I sniff wiping my eyes and feel him pull me to him. "Did you guys talk?" He whispers. I nod my head and Lucas opens his eyes looking at me. "You didn't talk did you?" "We did he just rushed me off the phone." Lucas wipes my eyes and hugs me. "I'm sorry Riley. Want me to call him and yell at him some?"

I laugh into his chest and say "no. But I appreciate the offer." He rubs my back and I start to fall asleep. In the morning I can faintly hear giggling and whispers. I open my eyes and see the girls smiling and crawl out the fort. I shake my head and realize I'm still in Lucas arms and our legs were all tangled up. "Now I see why the girls were giggling." I tell myself. I untangle myself from Lucas and go to the bathroom putting on the dress I brought. I wash my face and start brushing my teeth when I notice Lucas toothbrush in the holder.

He comes in the bathroom yawning a good morning and starts brushing his teeth. I look at him weirdly and he smiles and says "what?" I spit and rinse my mouth and say "why is your toothbrush here and in the guest room a lot of your stuff is too?" He looks at me and says "oh I left that here when I was filming. This place is a lot closer than Missy." I look at him a second and then walk out and go make breakfast for the girls.

"So ladies what are we doing today?" Lucas asks clapping his hands together after we finished cleaning up after breakfast. "We have dance class with grandma at 5." Mary Jane says. Lucas looks at the time and says "okay what should we do until then?" The girls and I exchange a look and say together. "Swim." By the time 5 rolls around we get the girls ready and hop in the car driving to the Friar residence.

When I was little the Friar house was one of my favorite places after my bay window and pappy Joe's ranch in Texas of course. I have nothing but great memories here especially dancing in the studio Mr. Friar has set up for his wife to teach dance. Although I wasn't exactly graceful I still loved it and the best was dancing in the grass with Lucas and Zay. "I love it here." I say looking out the window as we drive in.

Lucas smiles and we see his mom standing in the front door. "Where are my girls?" She says when we get out. The girls run hugging her and then she smiles and I walk up hugging her. "Riley dear I didn't know you were coming over today I would have made your favorite." She tells me as we walk in with Lucas standing outside throwing his hands up saying seriously. "That's alright Mrs. Friar I didn't know till this morning that we were."

Lucas comes in and says "mama I'm here too." She smiles and says "I see you. Don't forget to dust your feet I don't want you tracking in mud." Lucas throws up his hands and says "unbelievable my whole family loves you more than me?" I laugh and his mom says "ah hush we love you just Riley more." He shakes his head and we go into the kitchen. "So Riley dear what have you been up to?"

I sit at the counter and say "not much I have a catering gig for tomorrow working on a movie in manhattan and Lucas graciously offered to help me." She smiles as Lucas sits next to me and then flicks him "ow what was that for?" She shakes her head and says "offer the girl something to drink be a gentleman." I giggle and say "yeah Lucas be a gentleman." He glares at me and I stick my tongue out at him. "So what else is going on with you?" She asks.

"well I was thinking since I'm getting more catering jobs I should expand my business." Mrs. Friar claps her hands and says "that sounds lovely and if you need any help you just ask me or Mr. Friar okay?" I smile and say okay. We head out to her dance studio that overlooked the yard leaving Lucas in the kitchen eating. "Okay girls want to show Riley what you learned?" The twins dressed in matching tutus nod their heads. I smile watching and stand next to Mrs. Friar and say "I remember doing this dance."

She smiles and says "I remember you were 8 and Lucas was 9. You know dear you were the reason we always came back around Christmas time." I look at her and she says "yup Lucas father and I suspected Lucas had a little crush on you. I can't tell you how excited he was when we did finally move here. He would have ran all the way here if we let him." I smile and look at Lucas making his way towards us smiling as he walks.

He comes inside and says "yeah I know that dance and starts doing the ballet moves with the girls making them giggle. "Lucas Friar stop distracting them!" His mom scolds him. We watch as they dance for another hour and then Lily comes and get them. I stay in the studio and twirl around looking through the music and smiling when I find the song I wanted. Ray lamontagne can I stay starts to play and I close my eyes swaying to the music. I hear someone come in and grasp my hand and I smile as they spin me and whisper "thought you might want a dance partner."

Lucas and I dance and I start giggling. "What's got you so giggly?" I look at him and say "just thinking about all the times we use to be in here dancing with Zay who claim he was trying to pick up girls but secretly loved it." Lucas chuckles and spins me again and says "he still does that you know." I shake my head and Lucas says "have you talked to Colin today?" I shake my head and say "no. I'm not sure if I should? I don't know what to do?" Lucas pulls me close and I feel his heart beating and says "I think you should tell him how you're feeling and that you don't like how things ended."

I look up at him as the song ends and he dips me and kiss his cheek. "Thanks Luke I'll go try him now." He bows kissing my hand and I go back inside the house grabbing my phone.

 **Things coming up. A movie set kiss and problems between Riley and Colin.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Riles you here?" Maya calls out walking in the bakery. I walk out my office looking disheveled and holding my empty coffee cup. When Maya sees me her eyes widen and she smiles and says "Riley are you okay?" I groan walking to the coffee pot pouring myself more coffee. "I'm okay just needed my caffeine boost." I say gulping my cup and pouring myself another.

"Oh no! Give me!" Maya shouts snatching my cup making me frown. "Maya come on I need it to finish up here." I say glaring at her as she pushes me back in my office. "Nope grab your bag and let's go." She says folding her arms across her chest. I shake my head and she says "yes you've been coop up in here ever since the movie got pushed back a couple of weeks and from what huckleberry told me for another reason too."

I look at her and say "you and Lucas been talking about me?" She smiles and says "yes that's all we have in common you." I smile and sit in my chair suddenly exhausted. "I guess I could take a break from going over these plans on how I want to expand the place." Maya nods and says "exactly let's go to the beach and before you say anything I know it's summertime but we will have privacy." I tilt my head at her and say "I still need to go home and pack."

She once again shakes her head and says "got it covered and you should really be worried that ranger rick knows where all your clothes and bikinis are in your room." I look at her weirdly and say "how did... Zay. I'm going to kill him." She laughs and helps me up. We get in her car and I see my bag with a note on top.

 _Don't fight it you need this. Go clear your head and relax. -Luke_

 _P.s tell Maya she can give you him now._

I look at the note smiling and turn to Maya. "Lucas said you can give him to me now? What does he mean?" Maya holds up one finger and goes to her trunk. She comes back in and hands me Mortimer. "Ah Mortimer is coming along?" Maya starts the car and says "the bear name is Mortimer?" I laugh and say "yes Lucas named him and he's my in case of emergency bear."

We get on the road and the I eventually fall asleep. "Riley...Riles we're here wake up." Maya whispers. I rub my eyes and we get out the car and I say "sorry I wasn't much company on the drive in." Maya waves me off linking arms with me and says "it's okay Riley you needed the sleep." I look at her and say "you saying I look horrible?" She laughs and says "yes I am." I look at her and we both start laughing.

We walk in the house putting our bags down and Maya asks what I wanted to do first. "Let's head to the beach I'm feeling like I could use some sun." Maya laughs and says "yeah you do since being cooped up in your office for two weeks." I glare at her and go to her guest room. I just got through changing when I see Auggie is calling me. I smile and answer saying "hello little brother."

I don't hear anything at first and was about to hang up when I hear sobbing and Ava yell "they killed him Riley! They killed him!" She starts crying again and I freak out and say "oh my god Ava they killed who? Who did they kill." Ava continues to cry and I hear shuffling in the background and Auggie say "Ava are you on my phone? Who did you call now?!" I hear more shuffling and then Auggie comes on and says "hello Riley you there?"

I wipe my eyes and say "oh my god Auggie who died? Ava just said someone died and I thought it was you?!" "Riley it's okay the only one that's going to be murdered is Ava." I sniff and say "why?" He takes a deep breath and says "she's called practically everyone in my phone saying they killed him with no explanation." "So what's she talking about?" Auggie slightly chuckles and says "Lucas character on his tv show."

My eyes widen and I throw myself on the bed. "Seriously Auggie?! I almost had a panic attack." Auggie sighs and says "I'm sorry Riley so sorry. I think your reaction is up there with grandmas." I sit up and say "Ava called grandma?" "Yup pretty sure she passed out and I had to explain to grandpa what happened." I shake my head and say "oh my gosh. How is she getting your phone?"

"Well I hid it from her but she seems to know where I will hide it. I blame her mom for taking her phone and the tv away for a whole month." I laugh and say "that explains why she is watching the finale now." Auggie laughs and says "yeah. So can you give me any spoilers to calm the hurricane that is Ava?" I laugh and say "sorry little brother I don't have any. I'm behind watching the show myself."

"Great looks like I'm going to be pestering Lucas for answers to keep Ava calm until the new season." "Good luck with that. Oh and Auggie if Ava calls me like that again I may slap her." Auggie chuckles and says "grandma said the same thing." We both laugh and say our goodbyes and I head down to the beach and see Maya already laid out on her towel. "Hey sorry about that my brother's girlfriend called saying someone died and it was a big thing." Maya looks at me and I put my sunglasses on and smile and say "don't ask."

We lay out for about two hours when Maya says "so how are you?" I smile taking off my glasses and say "I'm okay." Maya chuckles and lays on her side and gives me a look. I scrunch my nose and say "damn it Lucas taught you that look didn't he?" She nods her head and says "yeah and he told me if you said you were okay that you really weren't." I sit up pulling my legs resting my head on my knees and look out at the water. "I'm... I don't know what I am."

Maya sits up and says "have you heard from Colin lately?" I roll my eyes at the mention of his name. "No. I called him several times and he still won't pick up. I get he has that big presentation these past two weeks but he's been acting different." Maya puts her hand on my arm and asks "when does he get back?" I look at her and say "tomorrow night. I plan to be waiting on his doorstep so we can talk."

Maya nods her head and says "good for for you. Why do you think he's acting like this?" I shrug and say "Lucas asked me the same question and I have no answer for it." Maya chuckles and says "I bet Lucas is enjoying you two fighting." I glare at her and say "no he isn't. Lucas is my best friend and he only wants the best for me. He's the one that suggested I call him back everyday even though Colin hasn't answered."

Maya's eyes widen and she holds up her hands. "Whoa I didn't mean to imply it like that. I'm sorry." I give her a small smile and stare at the water again. After some silence Maya suggests we go swim and then we head back to her house and she got us an at home massage. "Thanks peaches that was relaxing. I really needed it." Maya smiles and says "anytime." We head off to bed and I try Colin again.

After several rings he finally picks up. I head outside and walk on the beach. "Hey stranger you finally picked up." I say biting my lip. He's silent a moment and then says "yeah it's been hectic here. Is that water I hear?" I look at the ocean and say "yeah I'm at the beach with..." his laugh cuts me off and he says "let me guess with Lucas?" I furrow my eyebrows and say "actually with Maya I needed a day off so we came to her place. Why did you assume I'm with Lucas?"

He stays quiet and then says "well every time I talked to you Lucas either answers or you are with him." I shake my head and say "Colin you literally called me twice where I was with Lucas and each time I talked to you." "Yeah but you ignore me on the phone or are to busy paying attention to Lucas to hear me." I stop walking and say "is that what this is about? Why you haven't answered my calls or either rush me off when you do? Because of Lucas?" He doesn't say anything and finally he says "yes! You're putting him before me. I guess that's why you never wanted to make it official or why you didn't want to come out to California with me."

I sit on the sand and putting my phone on mute and scream. I pick it up taking it off mute and say "seriously Lucas and I are just friends. There is nothing going on." He chuckles and says "are you sure because I seen the pictures." I look at the sun setting and say "what pictures?" I hear him mumbling and typing something and says "ones of you guys horse back riding and dancing or on his motorcycle eating dinner together. When were you going to tell me Lucas was famous?"

I sigh and say "that's his business not mine and if you asked those pictures are old before I met you or right when we were still dancing around being something." He doesn't say anything and I rub my head and say "let's just talk when you get back tomorrow?" He still silent and I look at my phone and see he didn't hang up. "Colin?" He sighs and says "I'm not coming home tomorrow. They approved my trial and I'm going to be here for the next four months."

I sit there feeling the tears coming and say "were you ever going to tell me?" "I tried that night I had a choice between here and New York..." "and you chose California. That's fine. Congratulations." I get up sniffing and wiping my eyes. "Riley come on Don't be like that?" He says. I scoffed and say "how do you want me to be? The guy I really liked and was hoping would talk to me so I could tell him I missed him and wanted us official decides that since I'm clearly not into this whatever we are to stay thousands of miles away. Seems pretty clear. Look I got to go."

He sighs and says "so where does that leave us?" I sniff walking back to the house and say "exactly where you thought we were nowhere." I hang up before he can say anything and turn off my phone. I go inside the house and see Maya coming out hers. "Hey you okay?" I smile and nod my head and close my room door.

The next morning we get up and go have breakfast in town. "Riles you okay? You seem I don't want to say depressed but somewhere along those lines." Maya tells me. I smile and say "I'm okay didn't get much sleep." I start humming to myself and look out the window. After breakfast we shop a little and then head back home. I walk upstairs to my apartment and open the door about to turn on the lights when I hear "wait don't turn on them yet."

I close the door and say "Lucas is that you?" He chuckles and says in a deep voice "no it is I the great and powerful oz." I lightly laugh and say "well great and powerful oz how did you get inside my apartment?" Still using his deep voice he says "I stole the key from the one they call Zay." I shake my head and say "I'm taking away his key privileges. Can I turn on a light now?" I see him shining his phone light on something then he say "okay." I turn on the lights and gasps. He decorated the apartment in tulips with cuddly bunny pictures. I look at him and laugh when I seen he was wearing his cuddly bunny footies.

"I'm only wearing them for you. I'm taking them off when everyone else get here." I tilt my head and say "everyone?" He nods and walks well hops towards me and pulls me into a hug. "Maya called me she said you seemed down. Plus she said you were humming." I look at him and say "so I always hum." He shakes his head and says "she said you were humming somewhere over the rainbow and you only hum that when you're sad and last time I heard you hum it was your hamster funeral when we were 8."

I gasps and say "Mr. Peanut." I start to tear up and Lucas wipes my eyes. He hugs me again and I lean my head on his shoulder and whisper "I think Colin and I broke up or ended whatever we were." He rubs my back and says "I'm sorry Ri. What can I do? Want me to kick his ass when he comes home." I sniff wiping my nose and say "he isn't coming home. At least not for another four months." I hear him sigh and say "want me to go over there and kick his ass?" I laugh and say "no I appreciate it but I think I just need my best friend."

He smiles and says "I'm here what can I do?" I cup his cheek and say "I meant tequila." He shakes his head and we both start laughing. The gang comes over and we spend the night laughing and watching movies. "Okay how did I get roped into helping you at 6 am?" Lucas yawns when I open up the bakery letting us in. I laugh and say "because you love me and you volunteered remember?"

I start the coffee pot and Lucas lays himself on the couch. I shake my head and walk into my office seeing the Pluto mug. I pick it up and sigh I stare at it a minute and put it back on it spot. "Okay lazy bones I made us strong hot coffee and I have all the food ready to take to the studio. So get up!" I tell Lucas kicking the couch. Lucas rolls off and glares at me from the floor. "Riley Matthews you're a meanie." I stick my tongue out at him and say "if I'm a meanie no coffee for you then."

We drive to the studio and get escorted to where we needed to be. "Man this is exciting a real movie set." I whisper excitedly to Lucas as we put out the food. He smiles and says "hey I've brought you on the set of my show before." I laugh and say "I know but this is a movie." He shakes his head and someone runs up grabbing my hand and yells "I found her!" They drag me off to a trailer and a girl in a headset says "this isn't her. Who are you?" I look at her weirdly and say "I'm Riley Matthews The caterer." She looks at her clipboard and says "sorry my assistant thought you were the actress. You two could be twins."

I politely thank her and walk back to Lucas. He sees me and says "what happened they carted you off like you were the president." I shake my head and say "they thought I was the actress apparently we look alike." Lucas grabs his phone and looks her up and shows me "yeah I can see it." I look at the picture and we did look a little alike. I shrug and toss a chocolate chip at him. We stay at the studio until 8 and meet the actor and my doppelgänger who kept coming by looking for cupcakes.

"Well I have to say that was fun. Only bad part I didn't get any sweets." Lucas pouts when we get in the car. I smile and say "check behind your seat. He looks at me and reaches back pulling out a bag and opening it revealing two cupcakes and a couple of cookies. He bites into a cupcake and moans. "You're an angel Ri." I wipe the frosting off his cheek and say "am I dropping you at your place?" I see his eyes widen a little and he says "no actually can you drop me at Lily."

I stare at him and drive to his sister house. "Well thanks for helping me today Luke. I really appreciated it." I say kissing his cheek. He smiles and says "you need help tomorrow?" I nod and say "you don't have to. I can manage." He shakes his head and says "I'll see you in the morning Ri." The next day we didn't have to be there early since I told was a night shoot Lucas and I decided to watch a couple of scenes.

"I didn't know this was chick flick." Lucas whispers to me. I elbow him and whisper "don't pretend I didn't see you tear up at their goodbye scene." His cheeks heat up and I poke him in the sides making him smile. They wrap for dinner and Lucas and I start putting the remaining food away. "Hey I'm glad I caught you mind doing us a favor?" The assistant to the director Paul asks coming up to us.

I look at Lucas and then back at Paul and say "me? Or both of us?" He looks at his clipboard and says "You can bring your boyfriend." He walks away before we can correct him and stops up ahead gesturing us to follow. I look at Lucas and he just shrugs and we follow Paul. He leads us over to where the director is sitting under his tent and tells us to wait a minute.

"what do you think he wants?" Lucas asks. I shrug and say "you don't think the food made anyone sick do you?" I start biting my lip and Lucas puts his arm around me and says "Ri the only way people could get sick from your food is from trying to eat more than we can since it's so damn good." I giggle and say nudging him "thanks Luke." Paul comes out the tent and walks over to us taking us with him to the director.

"here she is sir." Paul puts me in front of him and the director circles me with a curious expression. I glance at Lucas who is giving me a thumbs up. The director claps his hands together and says "my dear how would you and your boyfriend like to make some extra money tonight?" I look at him weirdly and say "what do we have to do?" Paul smiles and says "we need you two to film a scene for us." Lucas stands next to me and we both say "us?"

He nods and says "usually we have our extras film it to see if we like it but they were sent home. We understand if you don't want to we're asking a lot of you two." "Can we talk it over first?" I gesture between Lucas and I. Paul nods and I take Lucas to the side. "So should we do it? I mean you're the actor here." He rubs his neck and says "I mean they said they pay and if any of it makes you uncomfortable we can stop." I bite my lip and say "okay."

We agree and they take us to wardrobe and makeup. I come out wearing a long purple flowing dress that reaches to my knees with black boots. They direct me to stand by a fake subway train that reminded me of the one I use to take home from school. I smile and swing off the pole they had I couldn't help but giggle as I swung around. I stop when I see Lucas standing off to the side staring at me. I feel my cheeks heat up and he walks towards me.

"Hi." I say shyly biting my lip. "Hi." He says smiling. He takes my hand twirling me and says "Ri you look wow." I blush and look fix the collar on his blue shirt and say "you look pretty wow yourself." He smirks and I see the pink on his cheeks. We stare at each other and Paul comes over. "Well I guess we don't need to give you any direction just your lines then huh?" I smile and feel Lucas squeeze my hand.

"Okay so here are the lines. It's pretty simple not that much. We can run through it a couple of times to help you guys." We nod and look over the script. The characters names were Grace and Patrick who we both watched loved each other but broke up and grace was getting married. Lucas character was supposed to come up to me on the subway and chase me out to the street. We shot the subway scene perfectly and moved to where we were outside.

"okay now in this scene we need you guys to kiss. Will that be okay?" Paul asks. I look at Lucas and nod my head. "Okay let's go people." The director shouts. I walk onto the fake street and Lucas grabs my hand "Grace wait." I pull my hand and turn around looking at the ground. "Patrick I can't do this I'm getting married tomorrow." He lifts my chin and cups my cheeks and says "I love you and I never stopped even when I was away." The director calls cut but Lucas and I didn't move we stood there with his hands still cupping my cheeks.

He rubs his thumb over my cheek sending chills down my spine. I didn't know what was going to happen but I found myself looking at his lips and then his eyes. He gives me a smile before he pulls my face to his kissing me. I've only ever kissed Lucas once and it felt nothing like this. My whole body felt like it was on fire and I had goosebumps I feel Lucas move his hands down to my waist pulling me towards him and I put my hands around his neck. I faintly hear the director telling them to keep rolling and I didn't care.

We keep kissing and I feel a raindrop fall on my cheek. The rain starts to fall lightly down on us and we hear someone clear their throats. We pull apart and I see Paul smiling at us. "Man that was amazing!" He hugs us and Lucas looks at me rubbing his neck and says "yeah amazing." I excuse myself and go into the bathroom and touch my lips. I could still feel Lucas lips on mine.

I splash water on my face and look in the mirror. "Calm down maybe it didn't mean anything. He could have been caught up in the moment." I tell myself. I take a deep breath and walk out the bathroom. I run into Paul and he says "I didn't know your friend was an actor no wonder he was good. You should be one too you were amazing! The chemistry between you to was unbelievable."

I nod along and feel a little sad when I realize Lucas was just acting he didn't feel anything. "Here you go and wardrobe said you could keep the outfit." Paul says handing me a check. I smile thanking him and put it in my coat pocket. Lucas comes towards me and rubs his neck and says "so everything set?" I smile and nod at him. "You okay?" He asks touching my arm. "Yeah I'm good just tired we stayed out longer than usual."

I drop Lucas once again at his sister and then drive home and find roses and a note on my doorstep.

 _I'm sorry -Colin_

I sigh and take the flowers inside sitting them next to the tulips Lucas gave me. I stare at the flowers and hear my phone ring. I answer without looking at who was calling. "Hello? Riley?" I freeze and look at who was calling and seen Colin name. "Riley you still there?" I take a breath and say "yeah I'm here." "Did you get my flowers?" I stare at them playing with the petals and say "yeah I got them."

"your still mad aren't you?" I walk to my room laying down and say "wouldn't you if the guy you were dating basically accused you of cheating and not listening." He chuckles and says "I think it would depend on the guy I was dating." I don't say anything and he says "come on that's funny." "Colin why are you calling?" He sighs and says "I missed you."

I close my eyes and I see Lucas and I kissing and sit up. "Nothing changed Colin your still in California and I'm here. And I know you will say we can do long distance but that doesn't change the fact you ignored me over something completely innocent and took a job without considering my feelings." "Riley come on I apologized for that can't we at least try?" I look up taking a breath trying to keep the tears away and say "no. I think we should probably take this time apart from each other."

"So does that mean there's hope for us in the future?" I wipe my eyes and say "I hope so but I don't know. Night Colin." "Night Riley."


	14. Chapter 14

I was grateful that the movie didn't film on the weekends and I was even more grateful that with Lucas helping me all week nothing was awkward. I thought after kissing each other he asks me what I was feeling or at the very least acknowledge the kiss in some way but he didn't. I had to admit I was a little upset and had flashbacks to when we last kissed. Or maybe I was reading to much into things and just needed a vacation and by vacation I meant hiding in my old closet in my parents apartment flicking on the butterfly nightlight I had my dad put in there when I was 6.

"Riley are you in here?" I flick off the light once more and say "yeah mom I'm here." I hear her laugh and say "and where is here?" I open my closet door and turn on the nightlight again. "Honey what are you doing?" She asks sitting down outside the door since I had laid out on the closet floor. "Oh nothing just thinking." She laughs and shakes her head at me. "What?" I asks looking up at her.

She smiles and says "when you were little you use to come in here all the time and when I asks what you would do in here you say.." "I'm just thinking." I finish for her smiling. She laughs and says "so can I asks what you're thinking about?" I bite my lip and say "Lucas and I kissed." I see her start smiling and I shake my head and say "before you go and tell his mom it was a movie kiss. I don't think it meant anything." She looks at me with a confused expression and I say "the director wanted us to film a scene they usually leave to the extras but asks us since the extras went home."

She nods along and says "what about Colin did you tell him?" I shake my head sitting up and say "we sorta broke up." My mom gasps and says "because he found out anout the kiss? I shake my head and say "no. Apparently this time I wasn't the insecure one in the relationship." My mom still wore her confused expression and I say "he decided to stay in California for the next four months because he thought I was seeing Lucas while he was away."

My mom gives me a sad smile and scoots in putting her arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie he seemed like a nice young man and he made you happy." I lightly chuckle and say "yeah I know but if he's threaten by my friendship with Lucas then I don't see a future." She shakes her head and says "Riley there may be some truth to his insecurities." I look at her confused and she smiles saying "you're in your closet trying to figure out what that kiss you shared with Lucas meant right?" I look down nodding my head.

"But I'm not sure it meant anything to Lucas. I don't want to jump to any conclusions and end up with a broken heart." I lean my head on her shoulder and she pats my head "why don't you asks him if it meant anything to him. He might surprise you." I lift my head and look at her and she just smiles and says "I should go get dinner started you know how your father likes to eat right when he comes home." She gets up leaving me with more questions than answers.

I lay in the closet when my phone rings. "Hello Zay." I say closing my eyes. "Well hello there sugar you sound miserable. I thought you would be jumping for joy now that Lucas finally came to his senses and started rescuing the puppies and not stealing them." I open my eyes and say "what are you talking about?" He chuckles and says "Lucas broke up with Missy! Let's go celebrate drinks on me girl!" I sit up and run out my closet to the kitchen.

"Did you know Missy and Lucas broke up?" I asks my mom who was stirring something on the stove. She looks at me and shakes her head. "No but I think Auggie and Ava were talking about something involving them." I tell her I would be back for dinner and go find Zay at the diner for what he calls drinks which really meant milkshakes. "Hey sugar got you a strawberry one with extra whipped cream since we are celebrating." I sit down and asks "what happened when did they break up?" He nods his head chuckling and pulls up the article on his phone.

 **Another one bites the dust. Lucas Friar and Missy Bradford call it quits after months of dating.**

I skim the article and see they broke up a few weeks ago. I hand Zay his phone back and say "if they broke up where is he living now?" Zay sips his shake looking anywhere but at me. "Isaiah?" He still doesn't say anything and I sigh and say "he didn't want me to know." I stand up and Zay says "Riley don't leave we're celebrating." I shake my head and say "I'm not in the mood to celebrate I gotta head back for dinner."

I head back to my parents place and act like nothing is wrong. I text Zay and tell him more like threaten him not to tell Lucas I know Missy and him broke up. I didn't have to worry about Lucas since he went to Texas to visit Pappy Joe. "Riley you've been quiet all through dinner you alright?" My mom asks when she finds me once again in my closet. I take a breath and say "yeah I'm good."

She smiles at me and says "so why are you in the closet again?" I look up at her and say "because it's warm plus my butterfly nightlight reminds me of the days when boys had cooties." She laughs and sits on the floor. "Lucas doesn't want me to know where he is living or the fact Missy and him broke up." My mom furrows her eyebrows and says "well I don't believe that for a second."

I lightly laugh and say "it's true Zay told me and you know him he knows everything." She shakes her head and says "Zay doesn't know everything I'm 99% sure he makes up half the stuff he says." I laugh and say "but there's still that 1%." She grows quiet and then tells me not to fall asleep in the closet because I'm to old to be carried. I smile and crawl up to my bed and fall asleep. I get up early the next day and head downstairs and find my parents.

"Morning sweetheart." My dad says when I pour myself some coffee. I smile and sip my coffee looking at the paper. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Colin. Your mom told me last night. How are you doing?" I grab a bagel and say "I'm okay getting better a little bit day by day." He shares a look with my mom and she puts her hand on mine and says "Riley are you alright?" I get up nodding and say "yeah I am. But just letting you know I'm swearing off men." My dad spits out his coffee and says "what?"

I grab my bag and say "yup I'm taking a break from dating and focusing on the bakery and my catering business." My mom stands up putting my hair behind my ear and says "are you sure?" I smile and nod my head. "Well I'm glad I told you no boys till you were 40 anyway." I laugh kissing his cheek and head out. I head to the bakery opening the doors so I could meet the contractor.

"Good morning Riley I didn't think I would see you today?" Sandy tells me when she walks in. I smile pouring a customer some coffee and say "why wouldn't I be? I got the contractor coming in so we can discuss the expansion of the bakery." She stares at me weirdly and then shrugs walking into the back. An hour goes by and the contractor arrives with Mrs. Friar.

"Hello dear." She says hugging me. I smile and pour us some coffee walking into my office to grab the blue prints of what I wanted. "So I could knock out this wall and that one and it would give you a lot more space and it wouldn't disturb the bakery so you could keep it open." Bill the contractor tells us. I look at Mrs. Friar and then the plans and smile. "That sounds perfect and when can you get started on this?" He looks at his phone and says "we can start next week if you like?" I nod and we shake hands.

"well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Mrs. Friar smiles and says "you got a good one there. I've never seen a contractor willing to work around an open business." I smile as we walk back into my office and say "bill is a great one he's worked with my mom when she ran the place and it didn't hurt I would bake him cookies when I knew he was coming by." She smiles and says "speaking of your mother." I turn to her and say "she told you didn't she?"

She nods her head and I say "oh that woman I told her it didn't mean anything." Mrs. Friar looks at me taking my face in her hands. "It meant something to you and I suspect it meant something to Lucas too." I tilt my head at her and say "my mom said the same thing. What do you two know that I don't?" She just smiles grabbing her bag and says "we'll look at the time I'm supposed to be meeting Mr. Friar for an early lunch. Goodbye dear."

I wave at her and sit in my chair spinning and staring at the ceiling. "Hey Riles." Maya says scaring me. I stop spinning glaring at her and she smiles. "Hey peaches what brought you by?" She sits on my desk and says "some cake taking boing to the beach house for some alone time. If you know what I mean?" I grimace and she laughs winking at me. "Well I can get it for you in a minute." She waves me off and says "It's okay I asked Sandy already and she said you were being weird."

I lightly laugh and say "that Sandy sure loves to talk. I'm not being weird." She nods and says "uh huh you and Lucas are acting pretty funny today." I look at her confused and say "you seen Lucas today?" "Yeah he was with a blond women I think it was his sister." I growl grabbing my stuff and asks Maya to take me to Lily's house. I walk to the back door and see Lucas on a pool floatie. I walk up putting my stuff down and grabbing the sides of it and tipping him over.

"What the hell!" He shouts wiping his face. He freezes when he sees me. "So how's Texas Eugene?" I say standing there with my arms folded across my chest. He doesn't say anything and rubs his neck. I wait for him to talk but he doesn't I throw hands up and walk away. I get back in Maya's car and head back to my parents place knowing he wouldn't look for me there for awhile. Lucky for me nobody was home so I retreat back to my closet. I close the door turning on and off my little nightlight.

I hear someone knock on the window but I don't move in case it was Lucas. They finally stop knocking and I hear the window open and I mentally curse myself for leaving it unlocked. "Ri you here?" Lucas whispers. I roll my eyes and don't move. "Riley Marie come out the closet." I turn on and off my light and ignore him. I hear him move towards the door and I press the lock. "Riley open the door?" He says knocking. I mimic him and he chuckles and says "real mature Riley open up?"

I don't hear him anymore until I hear the lock pop and him open the door just as I reach for it. He drags me out tossing me on the bed and straddles me. "Get off Eugene!" I shout he doesn't move just stares at me. I huff and say "go ahead say what you need to and then leave." He sighs and says "I was going to go to Texas but Pappy Joe went on a cruise with his new lady friend." I smile and say "way to go Pappy Joe. Didn't know he was dating again?"

Lucas smiles and I punch him and say "that still doesn't explain why you lied and also where are you really living Friar? Because I know Missy and you broke up so explain?" He shakes his head and says "Zay's got a big mouth." I shake my head and say "I would have found out and why don't you want me to know where you're living you could just move back in with me?" He gets off me and says "I can't do that."

I sit up and say why. He rubs his neck and says "I just can't. I got to go I told Lily I water her plants. Want to come with me?" I shake my head and say "no I just remembered I promised Smackle and Farkle I come look at their new kitchen." I get up and head into the closet again. "You can go now I need to lock the window before I leave." He nods and heads to the window but not before looking at me.

Once he leaves I lock the window and close the curtains heading back into the closet letting the tears fall. I didn't know why I was even crying. It made no sense I take a breath and wipe my face and head to the train. "Hey Riley what brings you this way?" Farkle tells me as he lets me in. I smile and say "well I was in the neighborhood and thought I visit my favorite geniuses." Farkle nods and we head to the living room where Smackle was sitting watch some nature show.

"Hey Smackle." I say waving at her. She waves my way but doesn't look at me. Farkle laughs and says "it's this show it makes her tune out the world even me." I laugh as we make our way into the kitchen. "So why is Lucas texting me about seeing my new kitchen?" Farkle asks when I sit on the counter. I smile and say "I may have told that doofus that's why I was coming over here for."

Farkle shakes his head and smiles. "What?" I say laughing. He looks at me and says "Can you keep a secret?" I nod and he walks up and says "I'm going to ask Smackle to marry me." My eyes widen and I was about to yell when Farkle covers my mouth and shushes me. Smackle walks in and sees us and says "what's going on in here?" Farkle smiles and says "Riley was going to sneeze." Smackle looks at us curiously and shrugs walking back to the living room.

Farkle breathes a sigh of relief and I say "when do you plan to ask?" He smiles and says "fourth of July." I hug him and he says "want to help me plan the Fourth of July party for next weekend?" I smile and nod and we get to work. I stay late and end up staying for dinner and fall asleep on their couch. "Morning Smackle sorry I fell asleep on you guys last night was a long day I guess." I tell Smackle when I walk into the kitchen.

She smiles and pours me coffee and herself some tea. "Giving up coffee Smackle?" I jokingly say. She freezes and nervously laughs and says "no I'm just mixing it up." I look at her curiously and she says "okay I'm going to tell you something and I need you to not shout. Agreed?" I nod and she takes a deep breath and whispers "I think dearest is cheating on me." I freeze and say "what makes you think that he loves you." She sits next to me and says "he's been very secretive the last few weeks and I don't know."

I hug her and say "Smackle I'm sure it's nothing maybe work is stressing him and he knows you have work and doesn't want to bother you with it." She nods and says "I guess so. I'll wait and see if things don't change I'm going to speak with him." She gets up and heads to her office and I head home after checking up on things at the bakery. I reach my door when I see someone slump against it. I get closer and notice it was Colin.

I nudge him and he wakes smiling. "Hi." He whispers sitting up. I give him a small smile and open the door letting us in. "Have you been out there long?" I asks starting the coffee pot. He rubs his arms and says "kind of my plane landed at 4 and I came straight here. I tried calling but I guess your phone is off." I look in my bag and see it was actually dead. "I'm sorry I stayed at a friend's house last night." I seen the look in his eyes and sigh and say "I was at Farkle and Smackle place."

I place a cup in front of him and pour the coffee for him and then myself. We drink in silence while he stares at me. "Riley..." I interrupt him and say "why are you here? I thought you were suppose to be in California for your clinical trial?" He sets his cup down walking toward me. "I was but I couldn't work knowing I was messing something great up over here." He cups my cheek and I lean into it. "Colin..." I whisper he doesn't say anything just leans towards me kissing me.

We keep kissing as he backs me into the wall. I put my hands on his chest breaking the kiss. "Colin you can't..." I shake my head and go back to kissing him. He grips my waist and I put my hands around his neck deepening the kiss. After awhile we finally pull back needing air. "Like I said can never stop kissing once I start." He whispers. I lightly laugh resting my head on his chest. "Colin this doesn't change anything you're still in California for the next four months."

He sighs and says "I know but I'm really hoping this next week will show you that we can work something out and still be together." I look up at him and say "this week?" He chuckles and says "yeah I took the week off so I could come back and see you." I didn't like how we ended things between us." I smile and say "I didn't either." He smiles and lifts me up kissing my cheeks. "How about this? I go get some clothes and breakfast and we spend the day inside just making up for lost time." I shake my head and say "okay but if you aren't back in an hour I'm leaving."

He chuckles and kisses me one last time before heading out the door. I smile and lay down on the couch staring up at the ceiling. I hear someone knock at the door and I get up and say "that was way to quick." Lucas looks at me weirdly and says "to quick for what?" I bite my lip and say "oh I thought you were Colin. He's back in town for the week." He gives me a small smile and says "I know." I look at him and say "how do you know that?" He rubs his neck and says "I just figured you got that smile you smile when he is near."

I look at him and he says "I came to see if you were still mad at me?" I sit on the couch and say "you know I can never stay mad at you it's like a curse." He laughs sitting down and says "I see it as a blessing." We sit there in silence and then he says "I'm living with Lily right now until I find a place." I look at him putting my hand on his arm trying to ignore the tingles and say "Luke you can have your room here you know that right?" He looks at my hand and says "I appreciate the offer but I just can't." I sigh and say "why?"

He gets up and says "I just can't I need to be on my own. I got to go. I'll see you later Ri." He walks out the door and I lay back down on the couch again. I lift up my locket opening it looking at the picture of Lucas and me as kids and wondering why he didn't want to move back in with me. I couldn't ponder about it for long when Colin knocks on the front door. "Well I'm happy to know you didn't leave." Colin tells me when I open the door. I smile shaking my head and sit on the couch pulling me closer to him.

"So how is this going to work?" I asks as he lays us down and starts kissing my neck. "Well I think what I'm doing is pretty self explanatory." He says between kisses. I laugh and say "that's not what I meant." He sighs and says "do we need to talk about this right now?" I turn his face to look at me and say "if you want to continue this." I gesture at his and mine lips. "Then we need to talk." He sits up and says "okay I'm ready to talk." I shake my head and sit up and say "okay so I think we need to start off slow. I think if we rush into things then that will definitely mess this up especially since we won't be near each other for awhile."

Colin nods his head and says "okay I'm all for slow. Slow cooked dinners slow massages slow dancing slow kisses." He leans down and starts kissing me again and I say "we need to figure this out." He shakes his head and says "later right now let's enjoy it." I smile and keep kissing him. After making out for awhile I go and shower while he went to pick up some food. I come out the bathroom when I hear voices. "Hey thanks for calling me. I appreciate it." Colin tells someone I couldn't see. "I know you didn't have to after... well I'm sure she told you what I said and I'm sorry."

"Hey it's okay. I know she missed you even if she didn't want to admit it." Lucas tells him. Lucas? He called him? "I'm sure you two got a lot to catch up on and I don't want to take up to much of your time." Lucas says. "No stay I ordered a lot of Chinese and I highly doubt we can eat it all." Lucas chuckles and says "another time I got to get back to my girlfriend she's probably got dinner done. See ya." I hear the door close and walk back in the bathroom leaning against it.

Why did Lucas just lie and say his girlfriend when they broke up and when did he call Colin? I had so many questions but no answers. I had to get to the bottom of this and why Lucas was acting weird.


	15. Chapter 15

You know how they say you should count sheep when you can't fall asleep? Well whoever said that lied! Because I laid awake trying to count said sheep and instead of jumping over the fence they sat at it asking the questions I had running through my head since yesterday afternoon. It also didn't help there was one sheep singing hopelessly devoted to you in the corner for some reason. I shake my head trying to get rid of the sheep but they wouldn't leave.

I look at the clock and seen it was 430 I sigh and look at Colin who was fast asleep. I get up putting on my sweater and shoes and take a walk. I needed to clear my head and since I knew my mom wasn't up to talk I wander around until I somehow ended up in Central Park. I always loved this park and no matter the time it always felt alive to me. I walked around and ended up right where I first met Lucas all those years ago.

The closer I got to the spot I seen someone sitting down on the bench. I didn't know who it was but I notice the way they were tossing something up and knew it was Lucas. He always did that when he was thinking about something. I take a deep breath and walk up behind him covering his eyes. "Guess who?" I whisper. He chuckles touching my hands and says "a murderer with freezing cold hands."

I gasps sitting next to him and say "I do not have freezing cold hands jerk!" He chuckles and says "so you admit to the murderer part?" I stick my tongue out at him and say "my hands aren't cold." He smiles grabbing my hands touching one to my face and I shiver. "Okay fine they're cold." He smirks and cups my hands in his and blows on them sending heat to my cheeks and chills through the rest of me. He holds my hands in his and says "what are you doing up right now?" I bite my cheek trying to concentrate on his words and not the fact my hands were still in his and the way he was rubbing them.

"You know me I keep baker hours. What about you why are you up?" He shrugs and says "just decided to take a walk. I thought you would be spending every second with Colin." I could hear something in his tone but I couldn't tell what it was. It almost sounded like jealousy but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. "I was or I am he's asleep and I wanted some air." We stayed silent for awhile watching the sun come up and I finally say "why did you call him?"

He freezes and says "he told you that?" I shake my head and say "no I overheard you two last night." He nods and says "I called him because I knew you missed him. I saw how distracted you were the past week." I look at him confused and he smiles and says "when you get distracted you nibble on your top lip." I couldn't help but smile at his words and then frown. "I wasn't distracted because I missed Colin." I whisper wondering if he knew I was thinking about our kiss. He looks at me about to say something when my phone rings.

He let's my hands go and I suddenly felt cold as he stares off into the distance. I take my phone out seeing it was Colin. "Hello. Yeah I needed some air. I couldn't sleep." I see Lucas watching me from the corner of his eye. "Okay well I was going to visit with my mom to talk about some things I'll see you later for a late breakfast. Yeah okay bye." I hang up and see Lucas getting up off the bench. "Well I better let you go be with Colin." He says looking down at his feet.

I watch him as he kicks at the foot of the bench. "I was going to have breakfast with my mom you can join if you want to." He chuckles and looks up at me and says "no I promised my mom I come over for breakfast." I nod and watch as he debated with himself like he wanted to say something. "Well I better go." He starts to walk away then turns back and says "you want me to walk with you to your parents place?" I shake my head gesturing at the sky and say "no I think I'm just going to enjoy the sky waking up." He smiles and turns to leave.

I finally make my way to my parents apartment and open the door with my key. I see my dad and Auggie running around apparently forgetting it's summer and no school. "Hi sweetheart bye sweetheart." My dad says rushing out with Auggie who smiles at me. I shake my head and my mom starts on breakfast. I sit at the table and say "how long before they realize?" She smiles and says "I say they get all the way to school before coming home." I smile and get up to pour myself some coffee.

"What's going on with you?" My mom asks flipping the pancakes. I put my cup down and say "nothing my butterfly nightlight can't fix." She puts the spatula down and cups my cheek. "What's wrong?" I sigh and say "Colin is back in town and he wants to give the relationship another go." She studies my face and says "and that's not something you want?" I shrug and say "I don't know if you asked me a week ago I would have said yes but..."

"But there is someone else taking ahold of your heart?" I nod my head and she pulls me in for a hug. "I'm so confused mom." She rubs my back and says "it's okay to be confused Riley nobody really has all the answers." I rest my head on her shoulder and say "I don't want all the answers just some of them." She laughs and pulls back to look at me. "Okay go on up to your closet I'll bring you some breakfast." I look at her curiously and she says "yes I know I told you no more closet time but just go."

I smile and head upstairs walking into my closet. I laid on the floor flicking the nightlight again when I noticed something on the corner wall. I get up shining my phone light on it. I smile when I seen it was Lucas and mine initials with a heart around them. I forgot I put them there in middle school when Lucas finally moved here permanently. I smile tracing it and stare up at the ceiling of the closet.

My mom comes up 20 minutes later baring breakfast and says "Auggie and dad finally returned and said they can't believe we didn't say anything before they left. I smile and take a pancake eating it while my mom watches me. "So tell me what happened between you swearing off men to starting back up with Colin again?" My mom asks after we sat in silence for awhile. I lightly laugh and say "I was mom I swear but after I found out Lucas didn't go to Texas and stayed in town and visiting Farkle who by the way is proposing this Fourth of July I go home and find Colin slumped against my door."

My mom listened as I told her everything not saying a word just nodding along. "So Colin came back because he missed you?" She finally asked. I look at her and say "that's what he said but I overheard him last night talking to Lucas." She looks at me with a confused expression and I say "Lucas called him telling him to come back because he thought I was distracted this past week because I missed him."

"But I thought you were distracted by the kiss you shared with Lucas?" I nod and say "I was or I am but Lucas... it's like he's pushing me to Colin and trying to make me forget the kiss. Maybe I should since he doesn't want to talk about it. What do you think mom?" Her mom looks at her and says "sweetheart I think you already know what you want to do." I close my eyes and nod. She was right I wanted to discuss it and would probably have to corner Lucas to get his attention.

My phone rings and I look at the screen. "Shoot." I get up and apologize to my mom. "Sorry mom I forgot I was meeting Colin for a late breakfast and I'm really late." I get up and head to the train and rush back to my apartment. "Sorry was talking with my mom lost track of..." I stop and look around and don't see Colin but I see a note next to some flowers.

 _Had to go back to San Francisco something about my clinical trial is messed up. I'm sorry I promise I'll be back. I'll call when I land. -Colin_

I shake my head and say "unbelievable." I was about to crumble the note but instead I leave it on the table and go lay down. I tried to close my eyes and not think but that didn't help. So I did the one thing I hadn't done since I got hurt doing it. Yoga. I just got ahold of downward facing dog when I see Maya's head and say "hey Riles what are you doing?" I sigh and lay down on my mat and say "trying to find my center." Maya shakes her head and lays next to me. "So how was the beach?" I see Maya blush and I sit up and say "I take it back."

She giggles as we head into the kitchen. "So nice flowers." I turn to her knowing she knew who they were from. "Where is he anyway I wanted to tell him about singing at the hospital." I roll my eyes and slide the note he left over to her. She looks at it curiously and then widens her eyes when she reads it. "I'm sorry Riley. How you doing?" I shrug and say "honestly I have no idea?" I pour us some coffee from the pot Colin apparently made before leaving.

"So is he coming back this week or?" I sit on the couch with her and say "I don't know. He says he will be back but I don't know if that means tomorrow or four months from now when he will be done." We sit there drinking coffee and talking when Maya puts my cup down and says "okay get dressed." I look at her weirdly and she grabs her phone sending a text. She pulls us up when I don't move and I say "where are we going?"

She walks in my room and into my closet pulling out an outfit tossing it at me. "We are having a girls afternoon/ night shopping and mani pedis followed by maybe a movie and some drinks at a bar. Unless you need to go to work?" I shake my head and say "no I let Sandy cater for the movie with assistance from Auggie this week." Maya nods and heads for the window. "Okay you have 30 minutes. I'll be back."

She leaves out the window and I start to get dressed. I finish with ten minutes to spare when someone knocks on my front door. I open it and see Smackle walk in dragging Farkle with Lucas smiling and shaking his head. "What's going on?" I whisper to Lucas. He chuckles and says "Smackle is telling Farkle he is not leaving her side until he tells her why he is acting strange. It's quite comical." I elbow him but smile at him. "No it's true Smackle starts speaking in a high pitched voice when she yells."

I shake my head and say "well I guess he's joining us for our girls afternoon/night day." Lucas looks at me and then looks around. "Colin is okay with a girls day?" I shrug and say "I don't know he isn't here." I head back to my room and Lucas follows. "What do you mean he isn't here? Where did he go?" I walk in my closet grabbing my jacket and say "he had to go back to San Francisco." Lucas clenches his fist and then walks up cupping my cheek. "I'm sorry Ri." I put my hand on his and say "it's okay Luke I'm fine don't worry so much gives you wrinkles."

I touch his forehead and smile. He grabs my hand holding it and just stares at me. I found myself fighting the urge to throw my arms around him and kiss him. We break apart when I hear Maya climbing through the window followed by Josh. "So it's going to be a coed afternoon/night." Maya says mouthing sorry to me. I smile and say "guess I'm fifth wheeling it on this date." Maya looks at me and I gesture out my room and she sees Farkle and Smackle talking. "Well huckleberry you busy today you can be Riley's date?"

Lucas rubs his neck and says "I would love to but I have plans." Farkle walks in with Smackle and says "no you don't you were going to hang out at my place remember?" Lucas turns red and I can see him thinking of some way to get out of it so I say "it's fine Lucas you don't have to. Since everyone is dressed let's go." "Ri..." Lucas starts to say reaching for my hand. I shake my head not trusting my voice and we head to the front door. We reach the mall and Maya pulls me back so we are walking slower than the rest of the group and says "are you and Lucas in a fight?"

I didn't know how to respond so I simply say "no I guess he had plans." I walk up with the rest of the group. We walk around the stores trying on clothes and laughing when Farkle and Josh come out in the exact same outfit. "Okay pedicure time!" Maya cheers after taking pictures of them. We reach the nail place and we all sit down getting our feet down while they worked on our hands. "So what color nail polish you want?" The manicurist asks Josh. "I'm going to leave them colorless thank you."

We all laugh and head over to the movie theater. "Thanks peaches I needed this." I tell Maya when we sit down and eat some popcorn. Maya smiles and says "sorry about trying to get ranger rick to join. I don't know what's going on with you two and you don't have to tell me but know I'm here to talk." I smile giving her a little hug and whisper a thank you. After the movie we head over to a bar and have a couple of drinks. We were all having a good time when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

I look at it and seen it was Colin calling I step outside and answer it. "Hey I'm sorry I know I have no excuse for just up and leaving like that and I'm so sorry Riley can you forgive me?" I pace a little and say "it's fine Colin I know what your clinical trial means to you. It's alright." I hear him sigh and I say "so when are you coming back?" He doesn't say anything for a moment and I say "you aren't are you? At least not until it's over right?" He still doesn't say anything so I say "I got to go Colin we can talk when you get back. Bye."

I hang up and stick my phone back in my pocket and wipe my eyes taking a breath. I see Maya watching as I walk back in and I shake my head and go to the bar and order some shots. I wake the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I groan and throw my blanket over my head. "I see you're awake now?" I lower my blanket and see Lucas leaning in my doorway holding a cup of coffee. "What are you doing here?" I groan throwing the covers back on my face. I feel Lucas sit on the bed and pulls the covers off. "Here." He hands me some aspirin and a glass of water that was sitting on my nightstand.

"What are you doing here?" I asks again. He sighs and rubs my head and says "I was still here when Maya and Josh carried you in giggling." I smack his hand away making him chuckle and say "well I'm not giggling now so you can go." I sit up and grab for the coffee when he grabs it first and says "why do you want me to leave?" I glare at him reaching for the cup again and say "well you seem to never want to hang out with me so I'm just helping you out." He gives me the cup and says "that's not true."

I sip the coffee and put it down and stare at him. "What?" He asks after finally noticing me staring. I fold my arms across my chest and say "nothing just watching as your nose grows Pinocchio." He smiles shaking his head and says "I'm not lying Ri." I nod getting a little frustrated I didn't know if it was because Colin left and we resolved nothing or the fact Lucas was keeping something from me and add in my hangover I was just ugh! I smile pulling my blanket back and say sweetly "okay come climb in we can watch movies all day like we use to."

He rubs his neck and looks at me and then the spot I was patting and gets up and before he says something I say "you just remembered you have to go." He sighs and I roll my eyes and get up with him following me. "Riley come on don't be like that?" I mimic him taking my cups to the kitchen pushing past him heading back to my room. "Ri come on." He says looking at me through the mirror as I tie up my hair. I roll my eyes once again and look at him. "Okay tell me why you don't want to move back or hang out alone with me anymore?"

He doesn't say anything and I shake my head and go to the bathroom locking the door turning on the shower. "Riley we weren't done talking." Lucas knocks on the door. I mimic him once again and say "well I was and seeing as I was really the only one talking I ended it." He knocks again and I say "don't you have to be somewhere?" I listen at the door and hear the front door open and close. I turn off the shower and slowly open the door peeking out to see if he really left. He didn't pop out scaring me so I walk out the bathroom and lock the front door.

I decided to ignore the world for awhile and text my parents and Maya informing them I was taking a day from the world. After i sent my text I turn off my phone and put on some music. I walk past Lucas old room and open the door. I stand in the empty room and decide I needed a change. I go to my closet and find my camera that my uncle Shawn gave me and knew what I wanted to do with the spare room. I grab my laptop and FaceTime with Shawn.

"Hey kiddo how ya doing?"Shawn says smiling into the camera. I smile and say "I'm good miss you though." He chuckles and says "your dad said the same thing when I called him yesterday." He looks at me and says "so what's up you got that look in your eye." I tilt my head and say "what look?" He chuckles and says "like you need to escape and are trying to find a distraction." I smile and say "you could say that. I was actually calling because I found my camera and was thinking of turning the spare bedroom into my little studio but I wanted to know what I should buy for my camera."

Over the next hour my uncle Shawn told me everything I would need and have to do to set up my little studio and over the next two days I did just that buying things and setting them up in the room. "Hey Riley what is all this?" Zay asks when he sees me pushing a box through the front door. I smile and say "well I decided to turn the spare room into a little studio where I'll take photos." Zay nods and picks up the box taking it into the room.

"Wow you got a lot of work done in here." He says looking around. I smile and say "thanks it took a lot of work but I'm proud of it. Now I just need a test subject to see if my photography skills are any good." Zay grins and starts jumping and says "oh let me do please? I got a ton of outfits from my drama days and I wanted a good reason to busts them out again." I laugh and tell him to go get them. He kisses my cheek and says he would be back. I hear Maya climb through my window and I say "hey peaches I'm in here." She looks around the room and says "so this is what you meant when you said you wanted to escape reality?"

I laugh and stand up and say "yeah pretty much. I just needed to focus on something else for awhile. Want me to take your picture? Although fair warning I promised Zay he could be my first subject." Maya laughs and says "sure I have some costumes upstairs we can use and Zay and I can be your test dummies." I laugh and Maya just like Zay said she would be back. "Okay cotton candy face I have my costumes let's play dress up!" Zay cheers.

I set up an area in my room for Maya and Zay to change and start taking pictures of Zay in his first costume which was a jester outfit. "Okay I so want copies of this." Maya says laughing as Zay does a little dance. I smile and Zay goes and tries on another outfit which was his King Arthur outfit Maya changed and came out in a princess type ball gown and I took their picture. We spent the day laughing taking pictures and trying on different outfits.

"okay I think that is all the outfits I have. What about you Hart?" Zay asks laying on the floor in his Macbeth outfit. Maya smiles and says "yeah I just have one that screams for a certain brunette." Zay lifts his head and says "I don't think I can try on another outfit." I laugh and Maya throws her glove at him and says "I meant Riley doofus." I turn her way and say "no I'm behind the scenes." Maya pulls me up and says "Riles you are so not meant to be behind the scenes."

We walk into my room and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks at her words since it reminded me of something Lucas said. Maya grabs the dress helping me in it and tells me to spin. "I was right perfect fit." I smile and look at myself in the mirror at the purple ball gown that looked like it was meant for a princess. Maya smiles at me and opens the door so I can show Zay.

Zay whistles and says "damn sugar you look like royalty!" I blush and Maya grabs her bag and says "come on Zay let's see if we can score something free in these outfits. We'll be back Riles." I put on some music and start twirling and let my hair down feeling like a princess. I was swaying back and forth smiling when someone knocked. I smile and open the door seeing Lucas staring at me holding a single tulip. "Hi." He says after a couple of minutes. "Hi. Want to come in?" He walks in handing me the flower and looks at my dress.

"I was playing dress up with Maya and Zay. I needed test subjects for my new photography hobby." Lucas nods still looking at me and I felt silly under his intense gaze. "I'm going to change. I'll be back." I go to my room and try reaching for the zipper but couldn't reach it. I open the door and walk up to Lucas and say "can you help me?" He gulps and I turn around moving my hair to the side and wait for him to unzip me.

I feel his breath on my neck and it sent chills down my spine. "Can you get it?" I asks turning my head to the side. He unzips it slowly and I hear him whisper "I can't do this." I turn around about to say something but he pulls me close kissing me.


	16. Chapter 16

**I thought I put out the next chapter. Fair warning about this chapter. May be a bit boring compared to the last one. Be gentle.**

I gasps as Lucas pulls me close and kisses me. It felt like my skin was on fire in the best possible way. I put my arms around his neck while I felt him place his hands on my exposed back. I moan into the kiss as he licks my bottom lip and I didn't hesitate opening it letting his tongue in. I start taking off his jacket dropping it to the floor. He starts kissing along my neck and pushing me back towards the wall. I slowly pull back letting the dress fall and Lucas stops me.

"Wait." He whispers holding onto it. He bites his lip and I start kissing his neck earning a groan from him. "Ri we can't do this." He moans. I smile into his neck and say "yes we can nobody is here so what's stopping us." I pull his face to mine and kiss him again as he lets go of my dress and grips my waist. "Ri we have to stop." I sigh and say "give me one good reason we should?" He looks down and then says "because you still are with Colin." I shake my head and say "no I'm not. Try again."

I put my hands on his face to kiss him and he grabs them and says "I got back together with Missy." And just like that it felt like someone dropped a bucket of freezing cold ice water on me. "Your lying." I whisper. He shakes his head and says "it's not officially official yet we are taking it slow."

I shake my head trying to keep the tears from falling and grab my dress covering myself. "You should go." I say trying to hold in my tears unsuccessfully. He tries to grab my hand but I walk into my room locking the door and leaning against it. "Riley open up please let's talk." I shake my head and quickly change thankful my phone was in my room. I grab a couple of things and climb out the window.

I head down to the subway and grab the train for my parents place but decide against it when I figured Lucas would go there first. I instead head over to Josh's apartment. "Hey Riley what's wrong?" Josh asks opening the door. I shake my head and he pulls me into a hug. I sit on his couch while he goes and grabs me some tissue and a cup of tea.

"Okay start from the beginning why were you in a ball gown?" He asks confused by my story. "Uncle Josh that part doesn't matter okay none of it matters now!" I yell getting a little angry. "Hey are you going to be alright? Tell me what can I do?" I sniff wiping my nose and say "I need you to go back to my place using the fire escape and grab these things." I write what I wanted down and hand it to him. "And most importantly if you see Lucas don't tell him where I am."

Josh nods and heads over to my place. I hear my phone ringing and see it's Lucas calling and I decline it and turn my phone off. I lay on the couch staring at the pictures Josh had on his wall and fall asleep. "Riley. Riles wake up." I open one eye and see Maya kneeling next to the couch with a sad smile. I smile at her and she sits me up putting my head onto her lap. "Josh filled me in on what happened. Although he wasn't sure what exactly happened but I figured it out." She tells me running her fingers through my hair.

I bite my lip and say "where's Josh now?" She lightly chuckles and says "apparently Lucas was still at your house and freaked out because you disappeared and wouldn't let boing go until he gave him answers." I laugh and say "I hope he doesn't open his mouth?" Maya smiles and says "no he said since he can't kick Lucas ass he would drive him crazy answering in ridiculous riddles."

I sit up laughing and say "got to love my uncle Josh." Maya smiles and grabs my hand. "So I grabbed your bag and everything you wanted boing packed and here?" She says digging through her purse. She hands me her car keys and says "figured you might need these while you really escape reality." I hug her squeezing her tightly and say "thank you peaches. I'll call when I get wherever I'm going."

I grab my bag and head out to her car thankful she filled the tank. I stop at a gas station and get a couple of snacks and call my mom. "Honey where are you? Lucas is freaking us out saying you ran away. Where are you?" I take a breath and say "I just need to escape mom. Like really escape I promise I won't be gone long just until the Fourth of July I promised Farkle."

She sighs and I hear someone whisper to her and I say "mom you still there?" Then I heard the last voice I wanted to hear. "Ri?" I hang up and text my dad telling him I call back when Lucas wasn't there. I text Auggie telling him under no circumstances was he to let Lucas use his phone or know where I was. I slip my phone in my bag and get back in the car.

I didn't really have a destination in mind but admittedly smile when I seen a sign that said vote for Mr. Plays with squirrels and knew exactly where I was going. I got on the highway rolling the windows down and letting the air in and singing along to the radio. After driving for three hours I finally pull up to the little cottage and get out. I do the secret knock we had when we would play in the treehouse at my grandparents house.

Two knocks followed by scratching then another two knocks and repeat. He opens the door smiling and holding out his arms. "Hello my niche." I smile and walk into his arms and say "hi uncle Eric." Contrary to what my uncle Josh thought Eric was my favorite uncle. He was like my other goofy half. Being around him you couldn't help but smile or laugh. He always told me my first word was Eric and a couple of years ago my mom finally admitted it was true.

I watch him move around the kitchen knowing I didn't have to worry about anyone trying to find me here nobody knew about this place except me and a couple of his bodyguards. What's a senator without them."So little pangers what brings you to my hideaway?" He asks handing me a soda. I thank him taking a sip and say "reality has finally bitten me in the ass. Hard." Eric looks at me and then starts laughing and says "well my cottage is your cottage." I smile and look around.

"How's Tommy?" "He's good running the office while I get away." He sits down and I say "you running away from reality too?" He smiles and says "I'm always running and it hasn't caught me yet." We cheers and I was thankful he didn't ask why I ran. I see him twisting his ring and say "how's aunt Rachel?" Eric starts smiling. Next to my parents love story Eric and Rachel's was a close second. Going from roommates and best friends to losing touch to finally getting it right.

They've been happy ever since. Always giving me hope. "She great misses you. She'll probably video chat later if you want to talk with her." I nod and we head outside sitting on his rocking chairs watching the sunset. "So my little niche I know you don't want to talk about it but know I'm here to talk." I turn to him and say "thanks uncle Eric right now I just want to watch the sun go down." He nods and we sit there watching the sky go dark. After talking with Rachel I watch as Eric and Rachel smile and laugh with each other making me happy.

The next morning I wake up early and take my camera and watch the sun rise. Eric joins me bringing coffee for the both of us. "So ready to tell me your story?" He asks smiling at me. I laugh and say "you sure you want to hear it?" He smiles drinking his coffee and says "hey I'm one of the people. I love stories." I laugh nudging him and tell him all about Colin and what happened with Lucas the day before. He listens never interrupting me as I told my tale that sounded like a bad soap opera to me.

"Well what I can take from your story is Lucas is in love with you." I shake my head and say "no Lucas doesn't love me." Eric chuckles and says "come on little niche you know as well as I do. Look at it from his perspective you guys been friends forever maybe he is afraid it will be ruined. Talk to him." I lean on his shoulder and say "mom was wrong you're pretty smart." He smiles and says "that's because she thinks I'm stupid smart." He crosses his eyes and we both start cracking up.

He had to head back to New York but said I could stay at the cottage for as long as I wanted. I drove down to the little town about an hour from his cottage and call my mom. "Sweetheart its good to hear your voice. Are you alright?" I smile and say "mom I literally left yesterday afternoon. I'm fine I just had to get away." She goes quiet and I thought maybe Lucas was with her until she spoke again. "When are you coming home? You know running from your problems doesn't solve them."

I lay on the car and close my eyes. "I know mom I just... I needed not to have to face them for a little bit." "Okay honey just be safe okay." I sit up and say "I will. Tell dad I said hi. Bye mom." Next I call Auggie and see how the catering was going. "Hey augs everything okay at the bakery?" He chuckles and says "yeah although Sandy threaten to burn me if I don't stop changing the name of the desserts. Her angry face is hilarious."

I laugh and say "Auggie you better not be making them dirty desserts." He goes quiet and then starts laughing. "Auggie!" "It was only two desserts and the customers liked it." I shake my head and he says "so Lucas came in asked if I knew where you ran to Cinderella. I take it you didn't leave a glass slipper behind for him?" "No I left him a bill instead." Auggie starts laughing and says "you know he tried to bribe Ava so she could seduce me into telling him where you were." I lightly laugh and say "jokes on him you don't even know where I am."

I look at the time and say "I got to go Auggie I'll talk to you when I head back home." I hang up with him and call Farkle. "Riley Matthews where are you?!" I laugh and say "well good morning to you too minkus." I hear him sigh and say "so can I give the phone to Lucas so you guys can talk?" "You could give it to him but I can tell you we wont talk." I hear shuffling and Lucas voice come on. "Ri talk to me please?" I don't say anything and I listen to him sigh.

"I'm sorry okay I shouldn't have kissed you. Just come home so we can talk." I wipe my eyes and hang up the phone. I lay on the hood and then sit up and scream. It felt so great to scream and let it all out. He tries calling me but I decline it and text Farkle saying I would see him soon. I get in the car about to drive away when my phone rings showing Colin's picture. I wasn't in the mood but I answer it. "Riley?"

I take a deep breath and say "hi. What's up?" He chuckles and says "I just wanted to see how you were. We kind of let things in limbo." I smile and say "yeah we did." "So you want to talk now about it?" I laugh and say "seriously you are thousands of miles away what difference would it even make? We wouldn't see each other until October if that." He sighs and says "that doesn't mean we can't talk everyday and still be in each other's lives. I want that Riley." I rub my head and say "Colin that all sounds wonderful but what happens if one of us misses a phone call or a video chat?"

"Then we call back until that person answers. I don't want to lose you Riley." I close my eyes and say "I don't want to lose you either but how do I know if I miss a call with you you won't jump to conclusions that I'm putting someone else before you?" "I won't." I sigh and say "Colin you did that with Lucas and nothing was even happening and then you made a decision without thinking about me. Trust needs to be in a relationship." He goes quiet and then says "so we are in a relationship?"

I couldn't help but laugh and say "oh my god Colin." We both start laughing and I say "right now I can't see a relationship working for us I'm sorry." "I guess you're right but that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you like crazy Riley Matthews." I smile and say "I'm going to miss you too Dr. James." We hang up and I felt just a tiny bit better after. I still had to deal with Lucas when I got home.

I head back to the cottage and just relax and read something I hadn't done in awhile. I take pictures of the landscape and climb the little hill and watch the sky change colors. I honestly didn't want to leave this place. But I knew I needed to go back and face what I ran from. I delayed my leaving until the next day late afternoon and take in the sites before driving back. I packed everything in the car and went to sleep getting ready for the journey home.

I leave the cottage around noon and knew it would take me awhile to get back home if I took the scenic route. I decided to do just that and took a detour and drove around. I finally make it home after taking pictures of the places I passed. I got in a little after 6 I called Maya. "Hello?" I smile and say "hey peaches miss me?" I hear her gasps and then start laughing. "Where are you?" She whispers. "Why are you whispering?" I asks getting out the car. She laughs and says "sorry was watching a movie with boing."

I smile grabbing my bags out the car and say "are you home?" She doesn't say anything and I feel someone tap me. "Jeez give a girl a heart attack why don't cha?!" I joke hugging her. "So how was your escape?" Maya asks grabbing one of my bags. I smile as we walk up to my apartment and say "uneventful. One good thing I squared away what Colin and I are." I check my front door making sure no one was there and walk up opening it letting us in. "Huckleberry isn't here. Zay is keeping him close for you."

I tilt my head in confusion and she smiles and says "apparently Zay was rooting for you two kids but when he found out Lucas got back with Missy he denied him your key and has been watching him. Also it helps that his nieces are mad at him too." I smile but felt bad the twins hardly ever get mad at him. Well he's tomorrow's problem unfortunately." I say sitting on the couch. Maya puts her hand on mine and says "well trust me when I say you will have plenty of backup." We laugh sitting there talking about my little trip and then she runs back upstairs when she remembers she left Josh.

I put my stuff away and take a shower when I get out I see Farkle sitting on my couch and I scream. "Man you got a loud scream. You should be in scary movies." I punch him and say "what the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?" He holds up a key and I shake my head and say "I'm changing the locks." He chuckles following me into the kitchen. "How did you know I was home?" He sits at the counter and smiles. "Seriously Farkle you tracked my phone?"

"Well you wouldn't let me install the tiny tracker in your skin." I laugh and say "because your dad said it was dangerous." He chuckles and I say "you didn't tell Lucas I was home did you?" Farkle shakes his head and says "no and I don't know what is going on with you two but you should talk to him." I roll my eyes and say "well this weekend isn't about him it's about you and Smackle getting engaged."

He turns red and I say "she still threatening your life?" He nods and says "but I'm hoping this weekend will change that." I smile and he looks at me. "So when are you going down there tomorrow?" I shake my head and say "I'm not telling you minkus I'm just going to surprise you." Farkle smiles shaking his head and says "okay I'll see you tomorrow hopefully?" I hug him and say "maybe."

The next morning I get up early and head out with Josh and Maya to the beach house. "Man I love it here." Josh tells us as we walk towards the beach. Maya smiles looking at him and I walk over to the minkus house to get to work. I just got through the door when I hear someone call my name. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I keep walking ignoring him and take my bags upstairs. "Ri we need to talk?"

I ignore him and walk into my room trying to shut the door on him but he grabs it closing it behind him. He stands there watching me as I continue to ignore him and put my stuff away. "So you're just going to ignore me now? Okay." Lucas lifts me up and puts me on the floor straddling me. "Get off!" I say through gritted teeth. He shakes his head and says "we need to talk." I roll my eyes and flip us using the move he showed me. "We don't need to talk. This weekend is about Smackle and Farkle nothing else."

I get up and walk out the door leaving him on the floor. "Riley it's so good to see you." Mr. Minkus tells me when he spots me coming down the stairs. I smile and run up and hug him. "Hi Minkus." I was really the only one he allowed to call him that since I reminded him of my mom. "Well I think you should come in the study and calm down a certain person who is freaking out." We walk into the room and I see Farkle pacing back and forth scratching his head muttering Smackle is going to say no. "Oh boy."

I walk over and snap in his face. "Farkle listen to me you love Smackle. She is your best friend and you guys been through a lot together. I mean you aren't getting married yet you're just asking her to marry you. She is going to say yes she loves you and you love her. I planned to use this in your wedding toast but.. you're each other's other half the perfect fit to an already amazing puzzle. Don't let your fear get in the way of you being happy." I glance to the door and see Lucas watching.

Farkle smiles and says "thanks Riley. I guess I'm just nervous and isadora is mad I won't tell her why I'm acting all secretive." I smile giving him a hug and say "is she here yet?" He shakes his head and says "no she is coming down with her parents this afternoon. She was mad I left without her so I hope I can still pull this off." I shake my head and say "if anyone can it's you." He walks out and Lucas walks up to me and says "nice speech." I don't look at him and just walk to the door mumbling a thanks.

I spent the morning and into the afternoon taking pictures of everyone that showed up for the party and avoiding Lucas. Around 4 Farkle runs up to me with zay laughing at him. "Riley 911! Smackle is on the warpath." Farkle pants trying to catch his breath. I look at zay and he smiles and says "our sweet Isadora just squeaked at Farkle and said if he didn't tell her what he was doing she was leaving " Farkle lays on the sand and we sit next to him. "Don't worry Farkle the boat is ready all you have to do is decide if you want to wait for the fireworks tomorrow night or the ones smackle is going to set off?"

He nods and we put our plan into motion. "Okay everything is on the boat I told their parents so go get dressed." I tell zay as we walk back inside the house. He nods and we head to our rooms "you know sugar Luke was lying about dating Missy again." I shrug and say "doesn't matter today is about Farkle and Smackle." Zay nods and heads to his room. We all head downstairs and I told Farkle I would bring Smackle along with Maya. Claiming Maya wanted to see Farkle boat.

I walk out with Smackle heading to Maya. "Riley what is going on? Where is Farkle he promised to tell me why he is acting suspiciously around me." I link arms with her and say "we can find him later let's just show Maya the boat." She sighs but agrees. "Okay let's go see this boat of yours!" Maya says cheerfully walking over to us. I laugh and Smackle looks at us. "Okay what's going on? Why are we dressed up like this?" Maya looks down at her dress and then at ours.

"Smackle sometimes girls when they feel down get dressed up and steal their boyfriend's boat and relax." Maya tells her linking arms as we walk. Smackle watches us and we head to the boat. "Wow this boat is amazing!" Maya says wide eyed. We get on and the captain prepares to take off. I tell Smackle I was showing Maya were the bathroom was and we would be right up. I push Farkle out the door and everyone tries to listen. I could feel Lucas right next to breathing on my neck.

I tried not to let it effect me but my cheeks were giving me away. Everyone stays quiet and you hear a shriek and the sound of a champagne bottle being open. We all go out to congratulate them but Lucas grabs me keeping me back. "Can we talk now? Or are you still avoiding me?" I roll my eyes trying to move past him but he blocks me off. "Move Eugene I already told you this weekend is not about you." He shakes his head and lifts me up tossing me over his shoulder.

"Lucas put me down!" I yell hitting his back. He smacks my butt and says "no we need to talk and you're going to listen." He walks off the boat telling Zay we were leaving and puts me down in a limo. "Where are we going you can't kidnap me. That's illegal." I shout trying to open the door. He pulls me against him and I go silent. I look forward and see my bags. "What the hell Lucas why do you have my stuff?"

He doesn't say anything and I sit far away from him. After driving awhile we pull up to a private hanger where the minkus jet was waiting. "Let's go." Lucas tells me holding out his hand. I fold my arms across my chest and ignore him. "Riley stop being stubborn and get out the car." I clench my fist and get out but walk away from the plane. "Where are you going?" He yells. I keep walking until I feel him lift me up once again throwing me over his shoulder.

He sets me down in the plane and they prepare to take off. He sits across from me staring and I grab a magazine covering my face. He chuckles and sits next to me. I get up and head to the little bedroom they have. "Riley are you ever going to talk to me?" I don't say anything and he walks up standing in front of me and whispers "do I need to kiss you again?" I punch him and say "seriously first you tell me you're back with Missy and then kissing me was a mistake and now you want to kiss me again?"

He starts laughing and I push him and head back to the front of the plane. He sits once again next to me and grabs my hand. He wouldn't let go and I ignore him looking out my window. I fall asleep and feel someone shaking me. I rub my eyes and look out the plane window and smile. The door opens and there stood Pappy Joe smiling with open arms.

"welcome to Texas sunshine!" I smile and walk towards him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Pappy Joe!" I shout running down the steps and flinging myself into his arms. He chuckles and says "careful there girl I'm brittle." I giggle and Lucas walks over to us with our bags. "Pappy Joe your grandson is an idiot." I whisper loud enough for Lucas to hear. Lucas gives me a look and Pappy Joe laughs and says "sweetheart you ain't telling me nuthin I don't know." Lucas throws his hands up and opens the truck door for me to get in.

We all pile in the old pick up truck and drive in silence. "Alright what's going on with y'all?" Pappy Joe asks when we pull on the highway. I turn to him and say "nothing why do you asks?" He smiles nodding at the road and says "y'all usually talking a mile a minute about what's going on in New York. You two having some lovers spat or something?" I see Lucas smirking so I smile at him and say "actually Lucas here kidnap me against my will."

Lucas shakes his head and Pappy Joe says "Lucas Eugene Friar you told me you was gonna surprise her not kidnap her?" I lightly laugh and Lucas says "I would have but she was being stubborn!" I gasps and say "you jackass I am not stubborn you just threw me over your shoulder and onto a plane." Lucas and I start bickering with each other and Pappy Joe starts laughing.

"You two sound just like me and your grandmother when we first started dating. We knew each other for so long it was hard to transition into something but we did and we were married for 55 beautiful years that I wouldn't trade for anything." I lean on him and say "I always love hearing those stories about you and Anne. I miss her." He pats my leg and says "me too." We arrive at the ranch and see a woman sitting on the steps with blond hair.

"Who is that?" Lucas asks pointing at her. "That's my girl Elizabeth. So you be nice Lucas." Pappy tells him. I laugh and Lucas sticks out his tongue at me. We get out the truck and while Lucas grabs our bags from the back Pappy introduces me to his new lady. "Lizzie this here is the best girl you will ever meet and knows how to keep my grandson on his toes. Ms. Riley Matthews and if Luke over there was smart future Mrs. Friar."

My cheeks heat up and I hold out my hand and say "nice to meet you Lizzie." She smiles and says "nice to meet you Riley. So how long y'all plan to visit?" I shrug and say "I'm being held against my will so I'm not sure." She looks at me weirdly and Lucas walks up and says "no you're not stop telling people that." I stick my tongue out at him and Pappy Joe and Lizzie both laugh.

"I see what you mean Joe." Lucas and I look at them and Lizzie introduces herself to Lucas. We head inside and I grab my bags from Lucas. "You remember which room is yours?" Lucas asks leaning against the door. "I remember Luke." He rubs his neck and says "so you want to go get something to eat or go horseback riding?" I shake my head and say "no I think I'm just going to lay down I'm a little tired. Maybe later."

Lucas nods and walks away and I close my door and lay on the bed. I hear my phone ring and I grab it out my bag. "Hello." I say with my eyes closed. "Riley Grace Matthews where in the world are you?" I laugh at how Maya used my whole name. "Hello to you too peaches." She laughs and says "well where are you? Zay told me he seen Huckleberry toss you over his shoulder and into a car. Where are you?" I open my eyes staring at the ceiling and say "would you believe me if I said in Texas?"

Maya laughs and says "I don't know are you?" I laugh and say "yeah I am." Maya gasps and says "seriously he whisked you away to Texas?" I smile and say "more liked kidnap me. I want to know who helped him grab my bags?" Maya goes quiet and I say "Maya you helped him?" "No! But I think it was boing. He asked me if I knew what room you were in and was talking with huckleberry before we got on the boat."

I sit up and say "I can't believe him. I thought he was on my side he's my uncle for crying out loud?!" Maya starts laughing and says "Riles I think he seen that maybe there is something between you and ranger rick and this way you guys can figure it out." I sigh and say "you mean I can't run away from him here?" "Yeah that too." She says laughing. "So I take it you're hiding right now and not talking to him?"

I smile and say "maybe." Maya laughs and says "just talk to him find out what he is thinking." I walk to the window and see Lucas talking with Pappy Joe and Elizabeth. "Okay I guess I'll talk to him." I hang up with Maya and smile watching Lucas with his grandpa. I take a deep breath and walk outside and don't see them anymore.

I walk to where the horses are and pet them. "So you gonna talk to me yet?" I jump at the sound of Lucas voice and see him smiling. "I don't know you gonna toss me over your shoulder again?" He nods and says "if you want me to I can. I seen you enjoyed it the first time." I scoff and walk away. "Ri I'm joking come on talk to me."

I turn around and say "why did you kiss me and then say you shouldn't have huh?" Lucas rubs his neck and says "I don't know if I can answer that without you getting upset." I walk up to him and say "what makes you think I'll get upset? Just tell me?" He doesn't say anything just shakes his head. I sigh and walk back into the house and go into my room laying back down and end up falling asleep.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon being fried. I get up putting on my shorts and a tank top since it was already getting hot. I walk downstairs and see Pappy Joe at the stove. "Morning." I say walking over to the counter and pouring myself some coffee. "You passed out pretty early you must be starved." He says when I grab a piece of bacon. "Yeah sorry I forgot how comfortable I get here and fell asleep." I didn't see Lucas or Elizabeth and before I can asks Pappy Joe beats me to it.

"Luke out back wrangling the horses so they can eat and Lizzie is in town at her shop. You should check it out it's a nice little book store." I smile and he says "thought you might like that." We sit down to eat and Lucas comes in and washes up. I grab another piece of bacon and say "man I love bacon. It's.." "the best breakfast side." Lucas finishes for me as he sits across from me at the table. My cheeks heat up thinking about the last time I said that to him and the moment we shared.

"So what y'all got planned for the day?" Pappy Joe asks smiling as Lucas and I stare at each other. I clear my throat and say "I was thinking maybe going swimming and then heading to Elizabeth's store later. I'm not sure what Lucas was going to do." Lucas looks at me and says "I think a swim sounds fun I'll join you." I bite my lip and try not to look at him.

"Okay you two do that. I'm headed into town. Got some errands to run." Pappy Joe tells us as he walks out the kitchen leaving Lucas and I alone. "So..." Lucas starts to say. I get up and say "I'm gonna go put my bathing suit on." I go change and come out and see Lucas in his swim trunks and without his shirt. "Why does he have to look like that?" I thought to myself as I bite my lip looking at his chest.

Lucas sees me staring and smirks saying "see something you like?" I roll my eyes holding my bag with my towel and glasses and walk past him. We head down to the dock and I put my bag down taking off my shirt and shorts. I see Lucas staring at me and I smile and say "see something you like?" He gives me a look and picks me up jumping into the lake. "Eugene you jerk!" I yell moving the hair out my eyes.

Lucas swims towards me and I splash him. He grabs my hands pulling me till I'm against his body. He just stares at me not saying anything. "This is not swimming." I whisper. He let's go of my hands and grips my waist. I gasps and do the one thing I've always wanted to do when we had moments like this. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him. He pulls me impossibly close and I wrap my legs around his waist under the water. He pulls away looking at me and I expected him to swim away so I back up from him and look down.

He doesn't say anything and I was going to swim away when he pulls me back to him making me gasps and kisses me again. We kiss and I felt those butterflies again flapping their impossibly large wings in my stomach. We pull apart after kissing for a few minutes. I look at Lucas who was staring at me trying to catch his breath just like I was. After I catch my breath I say "you going to tell me you shouldn't have kissed me again."

Lucas looks at me and smiles pulling me back to him and whispers "actually it was you that kissed me. But I am going to kiss you again." I smile and throw my arms around his neck once again moaning into the kiss. He moves his hands to my hips and grips them pulling me closer making him groan. I giggle and he pulls back and says "I think we should head back?" I pout kissing his neck and say "why I'm having fun."

I start kissing his neck making him groan even more when I use my teeth gently biting his neck. "Okay we definitely have to get out now." He says again. I smile and say "but I'm having fun." He shakes his head and says "I know princess but you're starting to prune." I look at my hands and say "well it's your fault you started kissing me." Lucas chuckles and says "oh it was me huh? I'm pretty sure you kissed me first." I smile and say "yes and I believe I'll do it again."

Before he can respond I grab his face and kiss him making him groan once again. We pull apart and he rests his forehead on mine and whispers "Riley Matthews you're going to be the death of me." I giggle and say "you wouldn't mind it." He kisses my cheek and says "you're absolutely right." We get out the lake and Lucas wraps me in my towel and one for himself. "So what should we do now?" I asks trying to get warm.

Lucas looks at me and wiggles his eyebrows at me. I giggle and grab his hand walking back to the house. We walk into the living room and before I say anything Lucas grabs me and starts kissing my neck. He pushes me gently against the wall making me gasps. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I moan as he starts kissing my sweet spot and I tighten my hold on his waist. He starts pulling the towel off of me letting it drop.

He puts his hands on the string of my bikini and unties it. I kiss his neck pulling him close and we hear someone clear their throats. We freeze and turn our heads seeing Pappy Joe with his arms folded across his chest. "I see your lovers spat is over?" I turn red hiding my face in Lucas chest and hear him say "yeah you could say that." Pappy Joe chuckles and turns to walks away but turns back and says "keep it in the bedroom we eat and watch things in there."

Lucas chuckles nodding his head and I shake my head slowly sliding down Lucas and picking up our towels covering myself. "That was so embarrassing." I tell Lucas when I heard Pappy Joe go outside. "Oh come on he was young once he knew where this was leading." I bite my lip and look at Lucas and say "where was it leading?" He looks at me and sighs putting my semi wet hair behind my ear.

"I'm not sure I think it was leading somewhere I'm not sure either of us is ready for." I look down nodding and biting my lip. Lucas lifts up my chin and says "I'm not saying I don't want it to lead there I just think we need to talk before things go there." I smile putting my arms around his neck and kiss him making him push me back once again to the wall slowly lifting one of my legs sliding his hand up it. "Okay I got to go shower." He says moving back.

I start giggling and look down and say "I bet." Lucas shakes his head and says "Riley Matthews when did you get to be so dirty?" I shrug and walk towards my room. I take a shower and leaving my hair down and dress in one of my sundresses I brought for Farkle Fourth of July party and then I realized I didn't congratulate them. I grab my phone and call Farkle. "Oh Farkle I am so sorry I totally got distracted and didn't even congratulate you and Smackle on your engagement I'm such a horrible friend."

I hear him laughing and say "Riley you're far from being a bad friend you practically talked me down from my crazy cliff of nerves and help me set up the proposal I say that's a great friend. And I figured Lucas would whisk you away as soon as everyone got distracted so you wouldn't make a fuss." I smile and say "well I still feel bad for not saying anything that night. Is Smackle there I want to apologize to her too?"

"No need Riley you're on speaker and no apologies needed unless you don't send me one of Lucas without a shirt on." I laugh as I hear Farkle say "Smackle!" "Sorry dearest." I shake my head and say "don't worry Smackle and I'll talk more when we get back whenever that is. Bye love you."

I hang up and call my mom figuring she would be wondering where I was too. "Hey mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you and dad I was going to Texas or at the very least Lucas brought me to Texas." I hear my mom laughing and then she hands the phone off to my dad. "Hey sweetie we know you're in Texas. Lucas told us before you came home what he was planning to do." I bite my cheek and say "so everyone knew but me?" He chuckles and says "pretty much. Have fun sweetheart bye love you."

We hang up and I shake my head and wondered why Lucas told them and not me. I grab my bag and head out looking for Pappy Joe. "Wow!" I turn around and see Lucas with his hand on his heart. He walks towards me making my cheeks heat up and grabs my hand twirling me. I giggle and he whispers in my ear "you look beautiful Ri." I smile and say " thank you have you seen your Pappy Joe? I wanted to go check out Elizabeth's store."

Lucas grabs his keys and says "I can drive you?" I shake my head and say "you don't know where it is?" He chuckles wrapping his arms around my waist and says "what you think I'm going to try something?" I smile and grab his hand and say "come on then Friar." He smiles and says "yes ma'am." We get directions from Pappy Joe and head to college station where her store was. "Hey look Luke." I say pointing at the college. "remember how you wanted to go to Texas A&M but signed on for your show?"

Lucas nods glancing at the school and drives by quickly. I grab his hand and say "hey you okay?" He kisses my hand and says "yeah I just want to get there before Elizabeth closes her store." I laugh and intertwine our hands and say "don't worry so much Pappy Joe said she was going to stay open late for me." Lucas nods staring straight ahead and I say "are you sure you're okay?" He smiles and glances at me and says "I'm okay Riley don't worry so much gives you wrinkles."

I giggle and stare out the window watching the buildings pass by. We reach the store and Lucas tells me he was going down the street to look at a shop they have and would meet me at the truck after. I watch as he goes and shake my head going in the bookstore. "Afternoon Riley you look lovely today." I smile and say "thank you Elizabeth you look beautiful today is Pappy Joe taking you out on the town?"

She smiles and says "yes he is so you and Lucas will have the house to yourself for a couple of hours." She winks and my cheeks heat up and I cover my face and say "he told you?" She laughs and says "oh honey we were on the phone and I could hear y'all moaning from my side of it." I turn even redder and say "this is extremely embarrassing." Elizabeth smiles and says "it's okay Riley we were all young and in love once too." I smile and go off looking at the books and think about what she said.

I did love Lucas for most of my life but did I still love him even now? Even when I was with Colin? I fiddle with my locket and explore the books trying not to think about what she said. I finish looking and bought a bunch of new books and go outside to the car waiting for Lucas. I see him coming around the corner looking at some paper and when he sees me he tucks it in his back pocket.

"Hey gorgeous girl can I take you to dinner?" He asks closing the space between us. I smile and say "how bout we head back and you can make me dinner? Pappy Joe wont be home for awhile." Lucas lifts one of his eyebrows and says "always trying to have your way with me aren't ya Ri?" I put my hands around his neck and say "will see." And then kiss him.

"So my famous chicken and broccoli pasta?" Lucas asks looking in the fridge. I nod and go see on the couch turning on the tv. I lay on my side flipping through the channels. I just turned it to Romeo and Juliet when Lucas comes and jumps on top of me. "Lucas!" I shriek. He starts kissing me and I say "what about dinner?

He shakes his head and says I have to wait for the water to boil." I moan closing my eyes and say "what about the chicken?" He growls into my neck and says "I much rather do this than worry about some chicken. Don't you agree?" He starts kissing my sweet spot once again and I say "what chicken?" He smiles into my neck and continues kissing me. We continue making out and I feel him slip his hand under my dress. "Lucas." I moan feeling him running his hand up my thigh.

He pulls back and says "we should stop its getting to that place again and we need to talk still." I nod trying to fix my dress but still felt his hand on my thigh. "You know this would go better if you let go?" I whisper looking down at his hand. He smirks and says "would it?" I shake my head and say "okay let's go before I lose the willpower to stop right here." Lucas chuckles and we get up and go make dinner.

We make dinner and end up in Lucas room watching a movie. I wake the next morning and I feel Lucas lips on my neck. I turn to look at him and heard his soft snores and knew he was asleep. I smile and get up trying not to wake him. I head out the room and hear my phone ringing. I look through my bag I left in the kitchen and see it's Colin calling me. I bite my lip and look back towards the stairs leading up to Lucas room and head out to the front porch.

"Hi." I whisper. "Hi. Why are you whispering?" He asks. My eyes widen and I say "I spent the night at Maya's place and she is still sleeping." I didn't know why I was lying to him it's not like I was still dating him. "Oh sorry did I wake you?" "No I just got up before you called me. What's up?" He chuckles and says "nothing just wanted to hear your voice I know we talked the other day but I wanted to check in. I mean friends can do that right?"

I laugh and say "yes friends can do that and I'm good no complaints. How about you? How's the clinical trial going?" "It's going good we are making real progress. I can see it actually being used in hospitals everywhere." "Colin that's great I'm so happy for you." He laughs and says "thanks Riley. That means a lot. I'll let you go I hear them calling me anyway." He goes quiet and then says "I miss you Riley." I smile and say "I miss you too. Talk to you later bye."

I hang up the phone and walk inside the house running directly into Lucas. "Oh! You scared me." I tell him. He just looks at me and says "I woke and you weren't there now I see why?" He starts to walk away but I stand in front of him. "Just because we aren't dating doesn't mean I'm not his friend anymore." He nods and says "okay but why did you lie and say you were staying at Maya when you aren't?" I look down and he walks away.

I chase after him and say "because this is all new okay? I've never been in a situation like this. I mean I was with him and even though you guys started becoming friends you were still a touchy subject and he was jealous. We just barely broke up and I don't know what we are since we haven't exactly talked about anything yet and I didn't want to be that girl who just jumps from one relationship to the next."

I sit down on his bed while he paces in front of me. He sighs and looks at me and takes a seat next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for that. I guess in a way I was jealous." I grab his hand and he smiles and opens his hand putting mine on top palm to palm. "To be honest I was or I am still insanely jealous of Colin."

Before I can say something he gets up kissing my head and says "I have to take care of some things and might be gone for awhile. But I want to talk about you and me or us at dinner. I mean if you want to go to dinner jeez I didn't even asks I just assumed and now listen to me completely off the rails and rambling." He rubs his neck and takes a deep breath and gets down on one knee in front of me taking my hand.

My eyes widen and he chuckles and says "I'm not asking you to marry me Ri so breath." I lightly hit him and he smiles and says "Riley Matthews can I take you out on a date tonight?"

I smile and say "yes you may."


	18. Chapter 18

I was actually giddy with excitement from Lucas telling me he wanted to take me out on a date. A first date none the less. Granted we had been out before but I didn't count that one since there was a group of us and the kiss we shared after which I like to forget. I got get changed and decided to cook breakfast for Pappy Joe and myself and then help with the chores.

"So sunshine how did this happen?" Pappy Joe ask as he cleans my bloody leg and arm. I smile and say "well let's just say the chickens and I didn't see eye to eye on where they were suppose to be when I fed them." He looks at me and then leans back in his chair and starts laughing. He shakes his head and says "well you look better off then Lucas did the first time he fed them."

I smile and he puts the last band aid on my leg. "There you're good as new." I laugh and stand up thanking him. "I think as my hero this deserves something sweet." I tell him kissing his cheek. He chuckles and says "well you know I can never turn down your delicious chocolate cake." I smile about to head into the kitchen when he stops me. "But first rest that leg them chickens got ya good." I nod and limp outside to the porch swing lifting my legs and grabbing my book I had left there.

"hey beautiful what happened to you?" I look up and see Lucas walking towards me. I smile and he kisses my head and lifts my legs sitting down with me. "The chickens and I had a fight." He chuckles and says "they got you good huh? They really only like me. Never scratch me or anything." I tilt my head trying not to smile and he looks at me.

"Pappy Joe told you didn't he?" I smile and say "you mean how the chickens attack you? Yeah he did." His cheeks heat up and I put my arms around his neck and say "it's alright you're still adorable." He shakes his head and kisses me. He licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth letting his tongue in and moan. He runs his hand up my leg again and I hiss when he touches one of my cuts.

"Sorry." He says looking at it. I touch it and say "guess Pappy Joe missed one." He runs his fingers over it and says "I can take care of it for you?" I look at him and he starts kissing and blowing on my leg. I try to hold in my moan and bite my lip. He works he way up my body and back to my lips. We continue kissing and I feel his hand go under my shirt but he stops.

"We are getting carried away again aren't we?" He whispers. I smile and say "what's this we stuff? I was resting before I make my hero some cake." He looks at me and says "who's your hero?" I pinch his cheek and say "don't be jealous but Pappy Joe is he clean me up after the chicken incident." Lucas smirks and says "I could have cleaned you up?" I kiss his neck and say "oh I bet you would have."

He smiles at me and says "you're becoming extremely dirty Ri." I shrug and say "maybe I always have been and you're just now noticing." He plays with my fingers and whispers "trust me I always noticed you." My cheeks heat up and I smile at him. "Are you just saying that so I'll make you some cake too?" I say jokingly. He smiles putting the hair behind my ear and says "not when it comes to you."

I stare at him and he leans in kissing me but not like our other kisses this one was nice and slow and perfectly perfect. "Okay you have to go." I tell Lucas. He looks at me confused and I smile and say "if you're around me I'm almost certain we will not be getting anything done." He smirks and says "I'm okay with that." Right before kissing me again.

We finally stop kissing and I head to the kitchen and start on Pappy Joe's cake. I just started on it when my phone rings. "Hello." I say cheerfully mixing the ingredients together. "Wow I don't think I've ever heard you sound this happy before?" I giggle and say "hello to you too peaches." She laughs and says "so I take it you guys talked?" "Yes we talked sort of." "What do you mean sort of?" Maya asks.

"Well we haven't had a full blown conversation yet only small little talks." "You mean before or after all the sex you two have been having?" I gasps flinging cake batter on myself and say "Maya! We are not having sex." She starts laughing and says "well it must be something that has you so happy."

I look out the window and say "it's just us. Being around him and being able to kiss him it's nice." Maya is quiet and then says "but..." I lightly laugh and say "I don't know everything feels to good to be true and I feel like the other shoe is going to drop." Maya sighs and says "Riles just be happy. Tell your negative thoughts to go to hell and enjoy yourself." I fiddle with my locket and say "I'll try. I got to go about to put the cake in the oven."

"is that some new kinky sex thing?" Maya asks laughing. I almost drop my phone and say "no it's not. It's an actual cake pervert. Bye." "Bye Riles remember protection is both of your friends." My cheeks heat up when I end the call. I put the cake in the oven and start cleaning up but not before dipping my finger in the leftover cake batter and bringing it to my lips.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I turn and see Lucas leaning in the doorway. "Do what?" I asks about to lick the batter. He grabs my finger and puts it into his own mouth making me gasps and moan. "Lucas." I moan he sits me on the counter and starts kissing my face. "What are you doing?" I asks breathlessly.

"Well I wanted some more and you seem to be covered in it." I shake my head and try not to moan as he lightly licks the chocolate off my neck. "Aw hell didn't I tell you two already?!" Pappy Joe shouts walking in the back door. I cover my face and Lucas points at me and says "sorry Pappy Joe it's Riley's fault she can't seem to keep her hands to herself." I gasps hitting Lucas in the chest.

"uh huh clean up this mess please Lizzie is coming over for dinner. You two staying or what?" Before I can respond Lucas says "no I promised this beauty here a date. And I plan to deliver." I smile and Lucas winks at me. Pappy Joe leaves to get cleaned up and I hop down and start cleaning up. "Now where were we?" Lucas whispers kissing my neck.

I lean against him and we hearing banging and Pappy Joe yell "didn't I tell y'all to knock it off!" Lucas growls into my neck and I giggle. "Got eyes everywhere." I say kissing him. Lucas chuckles and says "I'm gonna go make sure everything is set for tonight." I smile and say "where are we going?" He zips his lips shaking his head and I walk up and put my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"You don't play fair." He says against my lips. I kiss him once more and wipe down the the counter. "Okay I'm gonna go before things happen." I lean against the counter and say "I like things." He shakes his head and walks up to me kissing me once again. "Okay I'm really going this time." He says between kisses. "This is me telling you to go." I respond.

He growls and kisses my cheek before walking out the house. I go take a shower and my phone rings once again when I get out. I look at the screen and see it's Colin again. I smile and say "hello there doc?" He chuckles and says "hello there baker Matthews." We both go quiet and he says "doesn't really work does it?" I laugh and say "no it doesn't sorry. So what's up two calls in one day I'm impressed."

"Well I am to please." I laugh and put him on speaker so I could get dressed and say "so what's new since we talked this morning?" "Actually I was calling because I wanted to ask you something?" I freeze and bite my lip. "Riley you still there?" I sit down taking a breath and say "yeah sorry spaced for a second." "Well I was thinking and I know you said we were in a time out but I miss you and was wondering if maybe you had time to come visit."

I lay back on the bed closing my eyes and say "Colin I miss you too but I'm..." "oh you are with someone already?" I sigh and say "not exactly it's just a first date." He's quiet and then finally says "it's okay I guess my leaving didn't really help huh?" I wipe my eyes and say "Colin I'm sorry." He lightly chuckles and says "it's okay Riley I hope this new guy makes you happy."

He hangs up and I lay there on my bed wiping my eyes. "You still have feelings for him don't you?" I jump and see Lucas leaning in my doorway. "You scared me." He walks in and leans against the wall. "You didn't answer my question?" I look at him and say "I can't just turn it off Lucas. We did date for awhile." He nods and walks away.

"Lucas where are you going?" I shout chasing after him as he walks outside with clenched fists. "Lucas will you wait!" He turns around and says "what are we even doing if you still want to be with him Riley?" I stand in front of him and say "I never said I wanted to still be with him."

He backs up and says "maybe you should go out there and be with him it's clearly what you want." I rub my head and say "Lucas if I wanted to be with him then I would but I'm here with you not him." He shakes his head and says "that's because I kidnap you and brought you here." I lightly laugh and jokingly say "so you admit you did kidnap me?"

"You should go Riley." He says walking to his truck opening the door. I walk up slamming it and say "no! Why are you doing this? Why are you always doing this?" He looks away and says "what am I doing?" I growl and say "pushing me away when things get just a bit serious. Like the last time you kissed me and then claimed to be with Missy what was that?"

"Because you scare me that's why!" He shouts throwing his arms up. I back up and say "how do I scare you?" He shakes his head and paces a little. "Because you do. Ever since we met I was always afraid of disappointing you. And if we got together and then broke up I don't think I could handle that." I walk up cupping his cheek and say "Lucas you have never disappointed me I don't think it's even possible and you won't lose me doofus." He stands in front of me resting his forehead on mine and says "never?"

I see the smirk on his face and shake my head and whispers "don't push it." He smiles and kisses me. I push him up against the truck and wrap my arms around his neck. "Okay let's go?" He says walking around to the passenger side of the truck. "I've never done it in a truck before kinky." I say giggling.

He looks at me and growls lifting me in and laying me across the seat and kissing me. "Didn't I tell y'all to knock it off!" Pappy Joe yells from the porch. Lucas groans and I giggle. "We don't eat in the truck!" Lucas shouts smiling at me. "No but I drive that truck and I know y'all ain't gonna clean it when you finish."

I gasps and Lucas starts laughing. "Damn he got us." He lifts me up and I sit down and I see him walk up to Pappy Joe and talk and then get in. "So where we headed?" Lucas kisses my hand and says "it's a surprise I can't tell you." I smile scooting closer and whisper "I have ways to get you to talk Friar." He groans and shakes his head putting the truck in drive.

We drive back to college station and pull up at an apartment building. "What's this?" I asks when we get out. Lucas smiles grabbing my hand and says "it's a surprise." I shake my head and we walk inside. "Okay do you own this place?" I asks when we get off on the top floor. Lucas chuckles turning on the lights and says "actually it belongs to a friend of mine he said we could use it."

I nod and look around I sit down on the couch and smile when I see it has a bay window. "Okay whoever your friend is tell them I love him." Looks turns and looks at me crazy and then smiles when he sees where I'm sitting. "Okay let's go." Lucas tells me holding out his hand. I tilt my head and say I thought this was the surprise?"

He shakes his head and says "kind of just grabbing something." He holds up the basket and grabs my hand leading us out the door and onto the balcony. He opens the door and I gasps when I see the twinkle lights set up by a blanket. "Surprise." Lucas whispers kissing my kiss.

I giggle and we go sit down. "So I've got Pappy Joe's famous turkey with mashed potatoes and a little wine and for dessert some cake." Lucas says pulling items out the basket. I look at the cake and gasps. "Lucas Friar that is Pappy Joe's cake! You stole it?" He laughs and says "technically I borrowed a piece I'm sure he won't notice?" I smile and say "that is not a piece."

"okay you caught me." I shake my head and lean against him eating the mashed potatoes. "Mmm this is delicious." Lucas takes a bite from my plate and I smack his hand. "Get your own Friar." He chuckles and we eat in silence. "Okay we should talk right?" Lucas asks wiping his hands. I nod and he takes a deep breath and says "about the whole me getting back with Missy that was a stupid thing to say to you."

I nod and he smiles and says "I guess I was a doofus for thinking I could just kiss you and turn off my feelings like in middle school." I look at him and he continues "yeah I know complete idiot right here. I was going to asks you out but then your uncle Eric and Jack told us their story and I got scared. Scared enough to make you think our first kiss was something bad." He wipes the tears I didn't know had fallen and says "that is and will always be my biggest regret."

I smile and kiss him. "Well I'm glad to hear you finally admit you're a doofus." I say jokingly. He chuckles and kisses me. "Also I finally figure out what I want to do when I grow up?" I look at him weirdly and he says "I think I like to be a.." "veterinarian." We say together. "I'm proud of you Luke but what about the show? Did your character really die? Because you know Ava is going to lose it."

He chuckles and says "no I'm not dead. But this will be my last season. I think my character is going off somewhere not sure where." I smile and say "so have you started looking at schools yet? I'm sure Texas A&M is one." He rubs his neck looking away and says "I haven't started looking just yet."

I look at him going to ask why he looked guilty but a strong breeze hits my back and I start shivering. "Okay let's take this indoor can't have a frozen date now can I?" I laugh and we head inside and sit on the couch. "So dessert?" Lucas asks putting the food away. I nod and he sits and pulls out the chocolate cake and I scoot closer dipping my finger in it.

Lucas shakes his head and pulls off a piece about to eat it but I bring it to my mouth and he shouts ow. I smile and say "I did not bite you Friar." He pouts and holds his finger and I smile and kiss it. He puts the cake down and kisses me. He lays me down and starts kissing me making me moan.

He takes off his shirt and I bite my lip. He slips his hand under my shirt and I shiver and moan. "Are you sure Ri?" He whispers. I nod my head taking off my shirt and he lifts me taking us to the bedroom. "Wow well that happened." Lucas says as we laid on the bed. "yes it did." I say giggling and closing my eyes. "Tired you out huh?" I smile and hit him in the chest. "Okay beautiful go to sleep."

"Hey Lucas." I say with my eyes closed yawning. "Yeah?" I snuggle closer to him and say "you'll make a great veterinarian someday." He chuckles and kisses my head saying thanks. I wake the next morning and find Lucas wasn't there but there was a note on his pillow.

 _Went to get breakfast. -Luke_

I stretch and smile throwing on Lucas sweatshirt he left on the chair. I head to the living room and sit on the couch grabbing my phone. "Hello Topanga's bakery this is Auggie." I laugh and say "aww you sound so grownup that's adorable." He chuckles and says "haha very funny Cinderella. I'm guessing you left your shoe this time?"

I smile and say "actually this time the prince kidnap me." Auggie starts laughing loudly that I have to move the phone from my ear. "Wow what fairy tales are you two reading?" He tells me when he finally finishes laughing. "Funny. So how's the bakery? Bill isn't disturbing customers like he said right?" "Everything is going fine Riley don't be such a worry wart. You're starting to sound like dad."

I gasps and say "are you trying to say I'm becoming dad or getting as bad as dad?" "Bit of both." He says chuckling again. "What about the catering? Sandy is still on her best behavior right?" Auggie says yeah but pauses. "What tell me?! Oh god she tried to sleep with one of the actors?" I gasps and say "please don't tell me someone got food poisoning?!" Auggie doesn't say anything he just starts laughing along with a second voice.

"Thanks a lot Riley you really think I try to sleep with one of the actors?" My eyes widen and I say "Sandy I didn't mean it like that I'm..." She starts laughing and says "im kidding Riley I know what you meant. And to answer your question I am sleeping with one of the actors but I'll have you know he pursued me." I start laughing and say "so what was Auggie talking about?"

"well as you know they're halfway done filming and don't stress they love the food we're providing it's just the director wants to talk to you about something." Sandy tells me. I chew my bottom lip and say "did he say what he wanted?" "No he just said he would like to discuss something with you since it's your business."

"This does not sound good at all." I say laying down. Sandy laughs and says "Riley calm down he assured me it's not anything bad. He said it may be life changing though. But said you two could discuss when the movie wraps." I sigh rubbing my head and Sandy tells me take some deep breathes and she talked to me later when I came home.

I put my phone down and close my eyes falling back asleep on the couch. I wake feeling something on my leg. I kick my leg thinking it was a spider and hear someone scream ow. I sit up seeing Lucas holding his mouth. "Oh my god Lucas I thought you were a spider crawling up my leg." He looks at me weirdly and smiles. "Are you bleeding? Let me look?" I move his hand and see he had a little bruise.

"how's it looking?" He asks. I hold his face in my hands and say "I don't know we may have to cease on the kissing since your lip is bruised." He shakes his head and says "I'm a big boy I can tough it out." I smile and kiss him but stop when he flinches. "Okay tough guy I'll get you some ice." I say patting his cheek getting up.

"you know you're making it extremely hard to not kiss you when you're only wearing my sweatshirt. I smile turning his way and says "what makes you think I only have on the sweatshirt?" He walks up pinning me to the fridge and slips his hand underneath it making me moan. He smirks and says "told ya." I shake my head and hand the ice to him.

"So how long are we staying in Texas?" I asks when we sit back down. "I'm not sure why? Hating it already?" I shake my head and say "no of course not. You know I love Texas it's just I have the bakery and the movie going right now. And as the boss I can't just leave it to our moms to handle for me." Lucas nods putting down the ice and says "we can leave whenever you want we have Farkle plane still."

I nod and say "can we leave tomorrow?" He smiles and says "yes we can. But right now let's spend the day figuring out what else you don't have on?" I giggle and say "and he says I'm the dirty one." He lays me down and starts kissing my neck. "So you kids leavin me already huh?" Pappy Joe asks when I pack my bags.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Maybe you and Elizabeth can come out to New York for the reopening of my bakery. Next month." Pappy Joe looks at me and I give him my puppy dog eyes. He smiles and shakes his head and Lucas walks over and says "I'd say yes Pappy Joe it's hard to deny her when she gives you that look." He laughs and nods his head. I smile and shout yay and hug him.

Lucas and Pappy Joe chuckle and we walk out the room and he hands me papers. "What's this?" I asks as we sit down to eat. "Well Elizabeth had some of your cake and fell in love with it and thought of you wanted to start opening more and franchising your bakery there is a space next to her store she said would be perfect for it."

I smile looking over the papers and say "that's sweet Pappy Joe but I have the bakery back home and if I plan to open another I should try for somewhere at home first." He nods sitting down and says "well you hold on to them ya never know you may find yourself coming back to Texas again sooner than later." I look at him and seen he was looking at Lucas who wore a nervous smile.

I smile and wondered what he meant by that.

 **So fair warning some of you might not like the way I take the rest of the story and ill understand if you don't read it anymore but I had a plan for how I wanted it to go and I sort of hinted at it in the first chapter. The way the story goes is how I wanted it to play out.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Beautiful wake up." Lucas whispers in my ear. I groan and cover his mouth with my hand making him chuckle. "Time to get up Riley." Lucas whispers again by my ear. I shake my head and throw the pillow over my face. I gasps when I feel Lucas unbuttoning my pajama top. "Lucas Friar what do you think you're doing?" I whisper yell. He smirks and says "I believe I'm trying to wake you up."

He starts planting kisses from my belly button all the way to my neck making me moan. "Lucas your Pappy Joe is right down the hall he's going to hear us." He shakes his head and says "he left I heard him drive away. I smile and say "in that case." I flip us and straddle him lifting up his shirt.

"Riley." Lucas groans when I start biting his neck again. "Y'all up yet? Breakfast is on the table!" Pappy Joe yells knocking on the door. I start buttoning my shirt and say "he left huh?" Lucas smirks pulling my hands away and kissing me all over. "Lucas breakfast is ready." He shakes his head and says "no I'm pretty sure he said breakfast wasn't ready." I moan and say "your so right."

"Alright if y'all gonna be making babies in there then I'm eatin." Pappy Joe shouts walking passed the bedroom. I giggle and Lucas shakes his head and says "he is such a coc..." I cover his mouth and say "a wonderful man who made us breakfast." I kiss his nose and get up fixing my pajamas. "Mornin Pappy Joe." I say kissing his cheek and sitting down. He looks at both of us and says "so which one of you tellin your parents they gonna be grandparents?"

Lucas spits out his coffee and says "what?! We aren't pregnant!" He looks at me and I shake my head. Pappy Joe chuckles and says "well hell what are you two? Dating engaged or is this that thing where friends sleep with each other?" I cover my mouth laughing and Lucas shakes his head and says "none of the above Pappy Joe."

I frown and excuse myself and go sit on the porch swing. As I walk out I hear Lucas tell Pappy Joe thanks a lot. "Here." Lucas gestures giving me a biscuit from the table. I take it holding it in my hand swinging myself. He stares at me and then sighs sitting next to me. "Okay on your scale of idiotic things I've said or done where would you rate this?" He says jokingly.

I ignore him picking at my biscuit and he says "Ri.." "What are we Lucas? Like really what are we? Because if we aren't anything then..." he shakes his head grabbing my face kissing me. "Why did you do that?" I whisper when we pull apart. He chuckles running his thumb over my lips and says "well one because you interrupted me and two it's something I always want to do when I'm in your presence."

I smile but frown and Lucas smiles and says "I want to be with you Riley and I only said what I said right now because Pappy Joe ruined my plan of how I wanted to ask you to be my official girlfriend." I smile again and say "how were you going to ask me?" He shrugs and says "guess you'll never know now." I gasps and pull him back to me kissing him once again.

"I see y'all at it again. At this pace y'all gonna end up swallowing each other's faces." We don't stop kissing and he sprays us with his spray bottle we seen him holding when we break apart. "Pappy Joe I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend." Lucas tells him grinning from ear to ear. He smacks Lucas on the shoulder and pulls me up hugging me. "If he gives you trouble tell me I'll straighten him out for ya."

"You realize I'm your grandson right?" Lucas asks. Pappy Joe chuckles and says "yea but I like her more." I giggle and say "Pappy Joe have I ever told you you were my favorite Friar?" Lucas throws his hands in the air making us laugh while we walk back in the house. "So what time y'all leavin me?" Pappy Joe asks. I look at Lucas and he says "around 10 tomorrow." I tilt my head and he chuckles kissing my hand and says "I seen that look in your eyes last night looking at the stars thought I give you one more night."

I smile and get up sitting on him kissing his face. "Well I think we should go horseback riding today maybe have a picnic too? What do you say?" I asks the guys. "Sounds great Pappy Joe you can even bring Elizabeth too make it a double date." Lucas offers. He nods and gets up and heads to his truck to pick her up.

"I thought I make some sweets to take with us on the picnic. What do you think?" I tell Lucas. He doesn't answer and I turn around and see he wasn't there. I go and find him on his phone in his room. "Yeah I can do that. When will..." He sees me and says "can I call you back? Okay thanks." I walk towards him as he hangs up and put my arms around him.

"who was that?" He tosses his phone on the bed and says "no one." I look at him and he smiles and says "just the studio Ri." I kiss his cheek and say "they want you home?" He chuckles and says "no just figuring out when I'm coming back to start filming my final episodes." He chews his cheek and I frown and say "you sure that's it?" He smiles and says "yeah. Don't worry beautiful but since Pappy Joe is gone how about we finish what we started this morning?"

He once again starts kissing my neck laying me down on the bed. "Lucas I was going to make something sweet to take with us." I say breathlessly. He shakes his head and continues unbuttoning my shirt. Sending chills down my spine I take off his shirt and kiss him. "Well I must say that was better than sweets wasn't it?" Lucas asks.

I roll over onto his chest and say "yes but we could be enjoying some right now." I straddle him making him groan. "Okay I should have let you." He says tickling me. I giggle and grab his shirt walking into the kitchen. Lucas walks in and says "Pappy Joe got a flat and his spare is in the other truck so I'm gonna go take it to him." I start mixing the cookie dough and see Lucas staring at me.

"What I thought you were leaving?" I say grabbing a cookie sheet. He puts his hands on my waist and says "I am but you're making it pretty difficult dressed like this." I close my eyes as I lean against him. "Lucas, Pappy Joe." He groans resting his head on my shoulder and I turn kissing his head. "Okay but tonight let's continue this?" I giggle turning around kissing him and say "if you're lucky."

I kiss him once again and he smiles grabbing his keys and heading for his truck. I put the first batch in the oven and hear my phone go off. I smile when I see it's Maya and say "how is it you always manage to call me right when I'm baking? And I don't mean anything dirty." Maya laughs and says "well that's all you seem to do."

I bite my lip and Maya says "is that not all you've been doing?" I still don't say anything and she yells "Riley Matthews you dirty girl! I knew you two were having sex!" I giggle and she says "so how was it?" "Like everything I imagined it be and more." I put her on speaker as I walk back to our room getting changed. "So you two in love now?" I turn red and say "no but we did talk and he asked me to be his girlfriend." "That's great Riles so no more bad feeling?"

"No I think it was just me being me overthinking things. I'm in a good place right now." Maya laughs and says "well that's good so when are you guys coming back? I miss you." I smile pulling up my jeans and say "aww. You miss me we've only been gone for a couple of days peaches." Maya laughs louder and says "Riles you guys been gone for almost two weeks." I gasps looking at the calendar on my phone and say "it can't be that long? It felt like only days."

"That's what happens when you're in love time seems to slow down." Maya tells me. I turn bright red and say "I don't know we haven't even discussed love yet. Right now I think we are just in like." "Oh Riles we both know it's love that's how I feel for boing or at least the four notebooks filled of songs tell me so." I smile and say "peaches you love my uncle Josh?" She's quiet and I say "so does he know how you feel or only your notebooks do?"

"Haha I'm going to tell him soon." I walk back to the kitchen taking out the first batch of cookies and say "I'm happy for you maya." "Thanks Riles who knows maybe one day I'll be your aunt." We both laugh and I say "maybe so." We talk a little more and then hang up and I finish the cookies I get to work on the food for our picnic.

"Wow sunshine we barely been gone two hours and you did all this?" Pappy Joe asks in amazement when he sees I made cookies, sandwiches and cut up fruit for our picnic plus I cleaned up the kitchen. I smile packing the food in the basket and say "it was nothing." He smiles and goes to get changed.

"Riley I hope you don't mind I snuck a cookie." Elizabeth whispers when I see her by the picnic basket. I smile and say "it's okay and I wanted to thank you for looking at that property for me but I think I want to look at places in New York first before I look elsewhere." She smiles and says "of course I just assumed since Lucas was starting at Texas A&M in the fall you would..." she stops talking when she sees me with wide eyes.

"you didn't know did you?" I shake my head and she comes over and hugs me. "I'm so sorry Riley I thought you knew and that's why you guys were down here?" I sniff wiping my eyes and tell her "don't say anything please? I don't want anyone to know I know." Elizabeth nods and I go to the bathroom and wash my face. I lean against the sink letting the water run and silently crying.

"Why is every guy I date determined to make life choices without thinking of me?" I thought to myself. "Hey princess you okay?" Lucas asks knocking on the door. I clear my throat and say "yeah just washing up a bit from all the cleaning and cooking. I'll be out in a second." He doesn't say anything and I thought he left but he says "you sure?" I take a deep breath and say "yeah I'm fine."

I wash my face making sure no evidence of tears were on my cheeks. I couldn't do much for my redden eyes and would have to make up an excuse. I open the door and see Elizabeth waiting for me. "Oh Riley I'm..." I shake my head and say "it's okay I'm fine. I give her a quick hug and we walk to the kitchen where Pappy Joe and Lucas were waiting.

"Sunshine you alright your eyes are red?" Pappy Joe asks walking towards me. I smile and say "yeah I open my eyes when I should have left them closed and rubbed some soap in them. I'm good though." He nods and walks out with Elizabeth and Lucas grabs my hand. "You sure you're okay Ri?" Lucas asks. I smile and nod my head and say "yeah think I'm just hungry and ready to go ride."

I walk past him and head out to the barn to grab a horse so we could go riding. "This is wonderful isn't Riley?" Lucas asks as we move along the trail they made years ago. "Yeah it is. I say looking at everything but him. "Doesn't get better than here right?" I smile and say "yeah but I still love New York too." Lucas chuckles and says "yeah New York is great and all but can't beat this view."

I ride passed him and realized that was why he wanted to come down here. Not because he wanted to be with me but to sell me on moving here with him permanently. "Sunshine slow down there!" Pappy Joe yells making me slow down. "Sorry Pappy Joe got carried away with my thoughts." He nods and gives me a smile and I laugh and say "you want a cookie don't you?"

He chuckles and I grab a couple out handing it to him. "Thank you sunshine." He says smiling while riding along. I shake my head and Lucas come riding over. "Do I get a cookie too?" I hand him one and ride after Pappy Joe. We finally find our spot to eat our lunch and sit down. "Riley this all looks amazing." Elizabeth tells me as I pull everything out the baskt.

"Thanks this is kind of a sample of what I usually serve at the bakery back home and when the renovation is finished I can start catering too." I see Pappy Joe and Lucas exchange a look and knew why he said what he said the other day to me. I felt the tears coming and Elizabeth who had been watching me puts her hand on top of mine giving it a little squeeze and says "well tell me about this bakery I'm excited to come to New York and see it."

I smile at her mouthing a thank you and tell her all about it and how that where we would hang out at in school. Since I went a little overboard on the food we stayed later enjoying the sunset and finishing up the food. "Well I think we're going to call it a night." Pappy Joe announces when we put the horses back in the stables. "Thank you for lunch and dinner Riley it was wonderful." Elizabeth smiles hugging me.

"My pleasure and will you be here tomorrow before we leave?" I asks. She nods her head and says "wouldn't miss it or your reopening of your bakery in two weeks." I smile and Lucas walks up and jokes "I know we could just wait and leave with you guys instead of tomorrow." I give him a small smile and say "we could but I need to make sure we have everything ready. I have responsibilities you know?" He looks at me weirdly and then hugs Elizabeth goodnight.

"So you want to finish what we started this morning?" Lucas asks crawling into bed. I kiss him and fake yawn. "I'm a little tired how bout we raincheck it?" He smiles and kisses me. We lay down and I lay on my back and say "so have you decided what school you plan to go to?" Lucas looks at me rubbing his neck and says "not yet I thought I check out nyu when we get back." I nod and turn my back to him and wipe my tears off my face.

"Pappy Joe I made a cake for you it's in the fridge and some more cookies for Elizabeth I'm sorry she couldn't come." I say zipping up my bag. "Yeah she was sad too. But the one that was supposed to watch the store got food poisoning and she couldn't find anyone on short notice. She sends her apologies." I hug him and he looks at me and says "you alright sunshine?" I smile and nod my head heading for the car.

"So you want to join the mile high club?" Lucas asks kissing my cheek as we take off. I smile and say "no I think I'm going to sleep I feel drained." Lucas looks at me and then shakes his head and says "yeah you did wake up pretty early this morning." I yawn and say "I wanted to bake something for Pappy Joe for letting us stay for as long as we did." Lucas kisses my head and covers me with a blanket.

I close my eyes but could feel him looking at me. I pretended to sleep the whole way home wondering why he was lying to me about choosing Texas or New York. "Ri wake up we are here." Lucas whispers. I stretch and stand up feeling Lucas eyes on me still. "What?" I asks looking at him weirdly. He sighs and says "you just seem off some how." I put my arms around his neck and kiss him. "Maybe I'm just resting up for tonight." He smirks and says "oh yeah what's happening tonight?"

I lift my eyebrows making him laugh and kiss me. We walk off the plane and I see welcome home Riles on a big sign. Lucas chuckles and says "guess another raincheck?" I kiss his cheek and go and run towards Maya. "Peaches I've missed you!" I shout squeezing her. She laughs and says "I missed you too Riles never leave me again?" I giggle and Lucas walks up with my bags.

"thanks Huckleberry I'll take her from here?" Maya says sticking her tongue out at him. Lucas shakes his head and kisses me once more and says he would see me later. Once he leaves Maya looks at me and says "okay spill? Why did you make me come down her and meet you I thought you were happy?" Tears start to fill my eyes and I say "that feeling didn't go away."

Maya tilts her head giving me a sad smile and hugs me. "Okay let's go have some drinks." I look at her and she says "it's not morning anymore Riley." I wipe my eyes and laugh getting in her car. We drive out to our apartment and head to the roof. "So what happened between our conversation yesterday and right now. She asks handing me a beer. I sigh leaning against the brick wall and say "he's going to college."

"That isn't a good thing?" She asks looking at me. I look at the sky and say "it's a great thing the bad thing is he already chose where he wants to go and barely told me last week he was even thinking about it even though his mind was made up. This is what happened with Colin." I stand up pacing drinking my beer and continue "Colin didn't take into account my feelings and that's what broke us besides his insecurities but now Lucas is doing the same thing!"

I growl and shout "is this my punishment for falling for someone so quickly after getting out of a relationship!" I lay down and Maya starts laughing. "Riles your life is like a soap opera. I feel like next time we talk you're going to say someone loss their memory and your pregnant." "Maya it's not funny!" I yell grabbing another beer. Maya lays next to me and says "I know. I'm sorry what did he say when you guys talked about it?"

I bite my lip and she says "Riley talk to him?! Maybe he made the decision before you got together." I sigh and say "can't I enjoy my pity party just a little bit longer?" Maya smiles and says "I'm giving you until your reopening and then you better talk to him Riles." I start laughing and she looks at me weirdly. "Your response was so grownup practicing to be my aunt huh peaches?"

Maya laughs and I say "how's it going with uncle Josh you tell him?" She shakes her head at my subject change and says "as a matter of fact we are having dinner tomorrow night and I plan to tell him and ask if he wants to move in together." I sit up with wide eyes and say "wow it is getting serious."

She sits up too and says "now all you need to do is go find Huckleberry and tell him you love him." I look at her with wide eyes and say "love him?" She laughs nodding her head and says "yes love. You admitted it you know." I look at her crazily and say "I did not Maya you must of heard wrong." She laughs and plays back the video she recorded of me saying I was falling for him.

"That's the reason you don't want to talk about it. You love him and if you admit it it gets real and if it gets real you think he will only break your heart." I wipe my eyes and say "and to think we've only been friends for a short time and I feel like you known me your whole life." Maya smiles and I lean my head on her shoulder. After we sit in silence awhile she says "you going to talk to him?"

I sigh and say "yeah I think I will." I borrow Maya's car and head over to Lucas parents place since he was going to visit them. "Riley sweetheart how are you?" His mom shouts when she sees it's me at the door. We hug and I say "I'm well how are you?" She waves me off and says "I want to hear all about Texas? I heard from Pappy Joe you two made it official?" I smile and she starts squealing and I knew she would end up calling my mom.

"Yay! I'm so excited I told your mother you two would find each other again. I must go call her." I shake my head and go off in search of Lucas. I find him sitting with his dad enjoying the night air. "Riley I didn't know you were coming over?" Mr. Friar says hugging me. "Well I was hanging with a friend but I needed to talk to Lucas." He chuckles and says "you two aren't sick of each other yet?"

Lucas gets up smiling and shaking his head and mouths never making me giggle. "Okay I'll let you two talk night." I watch as Mr. Friar walks inside and then turn to Lucas. "Can we walk around?" He nods holding out his arm and I link arms with him. "So got bored with Maya huh?" Lucas jokes. I give him a small smile and he sighs.

"what's going on with you Ri? Ever since yesterday you've been off and I know you will say you haven't but I can see it in your eyes. So you want to tell me what's wrong?" I move so I'm standing in front of him and say "so have you choosen a school yet?" He looks at me and says "who told you?" I nod and say "Elizabeth."

He paces and says "that wasn't her secret to tell." I scoffed and say "she thought I already knew. And why didn't I know?" He looks at me and says "I was going to tell you." "When? After you finished your first semester?" Lucas rubs his forehead and says "Riley don't make this a bigger thing than what it is okay."

"excuse me a bigger thing? You lied to me! You told me you didn't chose a school and that you were still looking." "Ri it was my decision where I was going to go nobody else. I was doing something for me." I shake my head and say "wow why did you even asks me to be your girlfriend if you weren't going to take into account my feelings. Shouldn't I gave gotten a say?" "No." He whispers. I sniff and say "wow okay I'm gonna go."

"Riley wait I didn't mean like..." I hold up my hand backing away and say "well I guess my decision is to walk away." I hear him calling my name but I keep on walking and get back into the car and drive. I end up at my parents apartment and go inside using my key and head to my closet. I sit in there flicking on my nightlight when my dad opens the door screaming and holding his baseball bat.

"hi daddy." I say getting up hugging him crying. "Topanga!" My mom comes in and my dad hands me over to her. "Honey what's wrong?" We sit on the bed and I tell her about Texas and how Lucas was going to school there and didn't take into account my feelings. "I'm sorry honey. Will you be okay?" I shake my head and say "can I stay here tonight I don't want to go home yet." She nods and kisses my head tucking me in the bed like she use to when I was little.

I closed my eyes and hear someone knock on the window. I get up and see Lucas outside the window. "Riley open up please?" I shake my head and make sure the window was locked. "Come on Riley we need to talk please?" Lucas asks knocking on the window again. I open it a little and say "Lucas I think we need some space right now I need to think about some things."

He grabs my hand and says "no I know what that means and I don't want to lose you." I wipe my eyes and say "Lucas you won't lose me I just need to take some time away from you right now" He nods kissing my hand and climbs back down the fire escape. I close the window and my mom comes back in and hugs me.

 **Only a couple of more chapters left. Don't worry rucas make up with a nod to girl meets master plan.**


	20. Chapter 20

The next two weeks went by slowly and quickly for my liking. Lucas gave me my space liked I asked granted he was shooting his last scenes. Even though I missed him like crazy and wanted to call him I just couldn't let go of the feeling that maybe we weren't going to last since he chose Texas. "Riley? Earth to Riles." Maya tells me waving her hand in my face. I shake my head and smile at her.

"Sorry peaches a lot going on up here." I say pointing at my head. She sighs following me into my office and leans against the desk staring at me. "Still haven't talk to him yet huh?" I shake my head looking at the tenth bouquet of tulips Lucas sent me and that wasn't counting the ones he sent to my apartment. "Riley it's clear you want to talk to him so talk what's stopping you?"

I sniff turning to her with tears in my eyes and say "because I love him Maya. I love him and I feel if he went to Texas he is going to meet someone who makes him feel like I do when I'm with him." Maya pulls me up and hugs me. "Riles I hate to break it to you but Bucky mcboing boing is never going to find someone like you and I highly doubt he would want to either."

I laugh and say "that's a new one." She pulls back wiping my eyes and says "thought you might like that." I smile and lay on the floor. "Riles what is it with you and laying down on the floor all the time?" I shrug and say "guess from down here I can see things differently." Maya lays next to me and grabs my hand. "So what would you change differently about your relationship with ranger rick?"

I smile thinking about him and say "I don't think there is anything I would change." She turns towards me and says "so don't let him going to Texas be the reason you guys don't work out. Fight for him Riley." I turn to her and say "thanks Maya." She smiles and we both look back up at the ceiling. "So how's living with my uncle Josh?"

Maya starts smiling wider and says "it's going good. I thought we have problems but nothing so far." "So his OCD about everything being clean isn't bothering you?" Maya turns to me and we both start laughing. "No it's a good thing I love him or it would." We start laughing again and someone stands above us.

"Ladies!" Farkle shouts smiling down at us. Maya and I look at him and say "Farkle!" We stand up and walk to the front of the bakery. "Place looks great Riley when's the grand opening?" Farkle asks looking at the new additions I added. "Thanks the opening is this weekend but for family and friends it's Friday night."

Maya looks at him and says "hey Farkle where's your fiancée at?" He smiles and says "she's at home wedding planning. Who knew inside that gigantic brain of hers lived a little girl who wanted a huge princess wedding." Maya and I laugh and I say "I always knew there was a little princess living in Smackle." We all laugh and I see Lucas walking down the steps coming towards the bakery.

I gasps and maya looks at me and then at Farkle. "Hey." He tells me walking in with more tulips. I smile and say "hi." Maya looks between us and says "hey Farkle did I tell you Riley's uncle is a neat freak?" Farkle shakes his head and says "no I believe you haven't told me." Maya links arms with him and says "well let's go discuss this over some ice cream."

I shake my head as they walk out with Maya mouthing to talk to him. Lucas stands there looking at me and holds out the flowers for me. I take them replacing the ones I had in the front filling the vase with new water. "The girls at the flower shop must love you by now?" I say trying to break up the uncomfortable silence. I turn around and see he moved so he was standing right behind me.

"you know with all these tulips I been able to put them on every table in here. See?" I move past him gesturing at the tables. Lucas walks around standing in front of me and says "Ri are we ever going to talk? I gave you your space like you asked even though all I wanted to do was talk to you be near you." I look down and whisper "I wanted that too." He lifts my chin cupping my cheeks and kisses me.

I close my eyes melting into the kiss and next thing I knew he was gone like I dreamt him coming in the bakery. "Maybe you did." Josh tells me as I get through telling Maya and him what happened. "She didn't dream him up boing I was there. I saw him come in the bakery." I rest my head on my hand and sigh.

"Have you called him and asks what the heck that was about?" Maya and I look at josh and start laughing at the fact he said heck. "Okay old man." Maya tells him patting his head. "Did you call and tell him why did he get you all riled up and not have sex with you on the counter? Who the hell does that?" I applaud her and we start laughing again when Josh makes a face tossing his biscuit at us.

"Riley you're our guest you don't have to do the dishes you know?" Josh tells me rinsing them for me. I smile and say "it's the least I can do for you guys for letting crash your dinner." Maya walks over and starts drying and says "are you kidding me boing here likes to make enough to feed a small family. One of his hidden talents." I smile and say "yeah uncle boing here is full of little talents."

Maya kisses his cheeks and says "oh I've seen some of them." Josh cheeks heat up and I grimace and then say ouch. I pull my hand out the soapy water and see the blood. Maya gasps when she sees it and Josh faints hitting his head and making Maya and I have to grab our neighbor to carry him to the car so we could go to the emergency room. "What happened?!" Josh sits up holding his head and looking around.

Maya stands next to him and says "well Riley cut her hand and you fainted hitting your head from the blood." Josh lays back covering his face and says "wait a minute how did we get here?" Maya and I share a look and I say "remember Tonya the body builder from next door?" He nods and I say "well let's just say she enjoyed carrying you like a little baby." I mimic like I'm holding a baby making cooing sounds cracking Maya up.

"Just a mean girl Riley. So did you even need stitches?" I hold up my hand showing off the band aid and say "nope we came because of you fainter." Maya smiles and I glance out the curtain and say "I'll be back okay?" They nod and I walk to the front desk and say "Colin?" I see him freeze and then turn around towards me.

"I didn't know you were back in town." He hands the nurse his chart and says let's take a walk. We walk in silence down to the hospital cafeteria. We sit down at a table and he gets us jello. "Only thing really edible in this place." He says after awhile. I look at the jello and then at him. He sighs and says "I was going to call you Riley but I'm only in town for a little while."

"How long awhile?" He opens his jello and says "this past week." I stand up and say "you've been home for a week and didn't think to tell me?" He gestures for me to sit back down and I do and he says "I didn't think we had anything left to talk about. I'm sorry." I rub my head and say "we did have things to talk about. I wanted to say I'm sorry. And I thought it would be better if I did it in person and not over the phone."

He looks at me weirdly and says "what do you have to be sorry about?" I bite my lip and he chuckles and says "oh you mean about Lucas and you getting together?" I look at him with wide eyes and he smiles saying "wondering how I know?" I nod and he continues "Lucas told me when you guys were in Texas." I lower my head and he says "yeah I know you were there when you said you were actually here."

I look at him and say "I'm so sorry Colin. I would be lying if I said what we had wasn't special." Colin puts his hand on mine and says "I know but what you have with Lucas is something more than special?" I smile and get up giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. I start to walk away but turn back and say "why did Lucas call you?"

He smiles and says "he wanted to see if it was alright if he asked you out. You know I wanted to be mad but he's a good guy and just wants you to be happy." I look at him with a confused expression and he smiles saying "he told me if I was the one that made you happy he let you go." I couldn't help smiling and Colin shakes his head and says "you should tell him you love him."

I hug him again telling him to take care of himself and walk back to meet Maya and Josh. "Hey where did you wander off to?" Maya asks when I see her and josh at the front desk. I smile linking arms with her and say "just getting some closure." She looks at me weirdly and we wheel Josh out to Maya's car.

"Okay I think this should go over here? No wait over here? Wait maybe..." I held the new menus in my hand walking back and forth trying to pick the best spot to put them in. "Riley calm down the menus are fine where they are." Sandy tells me trying not to laugh as I walk back and forth. I glare at her fixing the table tops and her phone goes off making her gasps.

"What? What is it?" I asks looking at her. "No it can't be true? Say it isn't so Riley?!" I walk up to her confused and she hands me her phone. I look at it and try not to laugh as she walks away wiping her eyes.

 **Guess the rumors are true Lucas Friar is trading in his scripts for textbooks.**

I shake my head putting her phone down and go back to stressing over the menus. Twenty minutes later Auggie comes through the door mumbling to himself. "Where is he Riley? I can't take it anymore she is driving me crazy!" I smile and say "Hello to you to Auggie and what are you talking about?" He pulls out his phone and hands me it playing his voicemail.

All I heard was hysterical sobbing and then Ava saying over and over. "He really is dead they killed him off! I can't believe it he was the best character. How could they Auggie? Why?!" I hang up his phone biting my lip trying not to laugh. Auggie looks at me and says "it's not funny Riley! That is one of twenty voicemails she sent and I'm not even including the text and actual phone calls I answered before sending her to voicemail."

"Im sorry but admit it. It's a little funny and I don't know where Lucas is. He might be on set or at his sister house." Auggie looks at me and folds his arms tapping his chin with his hand. "What?" I asks putting the menus down. He walks to the counter sitting down and says "I thought you two were together? That's what mom said Mrs. Friar told her."

I sit next to him and say "we were or we are. I'm not sure at this point." "What do you mean?" I rest my head on my hand and say "well I told him I needed time to think and he gave it to me but the a couple of days ago he comes in telling me wants to talk to me and then he kissed me and then nothing." Auggie looks at me confused and says "what do you mean nothing?"

I get up messing with the menus again and say "he didn't say anything after he just left and now I don't know what to think? Maybe we did break up and cutting off communication is how he's going to do it." I wipe my eyes and Auggie gets up and hugs me. "You want me to trip him from behind?" I laugh and say "no I just want to focus on the opening tonight and not think about it okay?"

I fix the menus again and Auggie's phone goes off. "Geez Ava is going to make me crazy. I got to go Riley. I'll be back to help later." I smile waving goodbye to him and head to my office. "Okay Sandy you delivered the flyers to the other stores around here right?" I asks pacing and chewing my lip nervously waiting for my family and friends but more specifically Lucas to come inside.

Sandy walks up to me placing her hand on my shoulder "Riley calm down the opening will go perfectly tomorrow and tonight is family and friends they will like the new look." I nod my head and go and mess with the menus again. "Riley Matthews step away from the menus!" Auggie shouts walking from the back room. Sandy laughs while I glare at Auggie.

"let me be august I'm nervous." I tell him fiddling with the menus again. One by one family and friends start coming in but I didn't see Lucas still. I sigh and start greeting people. "Riley the place looks amazing." Elizabeth tells me giving me a hug when she walks in with Pappy Joe. I smile and hug Pappy Joe. "Well sunshine you did wonders for yourself."

I smile and he looks around and says "where's that grandson of mine I thought y'all were glued to each other's hip?" I frown and say "I'm sure he's here somewhere." I see Maya and Josh and excuse myself. "Hey Riles this place looks great. I'm going to have to have more parties to get you to cater them." I give her a small smile and she links her arm with mine and pulls me to my office.

"okay what's wrong?" She asks closing the door. I go to lay down on the floor but she sits me on the little couch making me smile. "He isn't here." Maya looks at me and says who. I stand pacing a little and say "Lucas. He isn't here and I feel like this is his way of ending what we were he hasn't dropped off flowers or came by or call or anything since that day and I..." I sigh and sit back down.

Maya grabs my hand and I lean my head on her shoulder. "Want me to have boing trip him from behind?" I laugh and say "Auggie said the same thing why is that the go to move?" Maya smiles and says "because that's the one way they can get him." We stay in the back for awhile and finally head to the front of the bakery. I seen Lucas with Zay and smiles at him but he just looks at me then turns back to Zay.

I sigh and stayed with Maya talking to her and Josh. "I think he is going to break up with me." I tell maya sipping my wine. She looks at Lucas and then at me and says "don't look now but he's coming this way now." My eyes widen and Maya smiles and walks away with Josh. "Hi." He says tapping my shoulder. I smile and say hi.

He looks at me and gives me a small smile then looks down taking my hand. "We need to talk Ri." I didn't like the way he said that and slipped my hand out of his thinking he wanted to break up and say "um I can't right now I see my dad signaling to me. Maybe later?" I kiss his cheek and walk over to my dad.

"hey sweetheart the place looks good. Business is going to be soaring." I smile and look over at Lucas and see him talking to Zay but glancing my way still. I sigh and hear Mrs. Friar calling my name. "Riley you must give me the recipe to your desserts they're so delicious I had to stop Mr. Friar from shoving handfuls in his coat pocket." I laugh and say "well he doesn't need to pocket any I made gift bags of sweets to be taken home. A little sample of everything and a note of what I packed."

I show her where I had them and she picks one up and smiles. "This is very ingenious I'm sure you heard this all night but this place is going to sell out with all these delicious items." I smile and make my rounds talking to everyone. "Riley mom says you should give a speech." Auggie tells me walking towards me as I look at Lucas trying to read his mind.

"do I have to? Tell her you couldn't find me in the crowd." Auggie laughs looking behind me and I glare at him turning around. "Nice try young lady let's go." My mom drags me to the front pulling out a little chair for me to stand on. "Thank you all for coming tonight. None of this would have been possible if I didn't have any of you in my life. A special thanks to my mom for gifting me with this place and letting me turn it into some more." I could feel Lucas eyes on me and I continue.

"And I love you all for it so thank you." Everyone applauds and I step down with Lucas coming towards me. "Nice speech. Think we can talk now?" I bite my lip and say "actually no." He looked shocked and I go on. "Lucas if you plan to end this can we wait until tomorrow I just need tonight okay?" He looks at me weirdly and smiles nodding his head "okay Riley I'll see you later then." He kisses my cheeks and hand and then walks away.

I watch him the rest of the night seeing him staring at me with a smile never leaving his face. I stare back at him and this just makes him smile wider. "Riley what are you doing?" Lily asks coming up to me. I stick my tongue out at him making him chuckle and look at her. "Your brother is being weird and playing games." She looks at him and seen him talking to Zay who looks over and waves.

Lily laughs and shrugs her shoulders saying "brothers." I laugh and the party starts to wind down and I hand out the gift bags. "Sweetie you need help with the clean up?" My dad asks grabbing himself another gift bag. I smile and say "no I have my little helper right here." I point at Zay who was sweeping up the mess he made while I took my shoes off and laid down on the couch.

My dad laughs and tells us goodnight. "Cotton candy face are you really going to make me clean up this place by myself?" Zay asks. I smile closing my eyes and say "yes I am. Place wouldn't be that bad if you didn't knock into a table trying to reach for the cookies on the back of the it." I hear him huff and tossing stuff into a garbage bag.

The bell above the door rings and I shout we are closed. I feel someone kneel next to me and before I can say something they kiss me. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was. Spending two whole weeks doing nothing but kissing each other I knew it was Lucas. He pulls back and whispers "can we talk now?"

I keep my eyes closed and shake my head. I hear his soft chuckle and him saying "okay you leave me no choice." I open my eyes sitting up and see him holding rope in his hands. "What's that for?" He smiles and says "this? Oh nothing just you want to see a rope trick?" I shake my head getting up and say "no I don't." I go to move away from him and feel the rope go around me and him and Zay tie me up.

"let me go you jerks!" I yell trying to get myself out. Zay chuckles taking a picture and Lucas picks me up throwing me over his shoulder. "Lucas Eugene Friar put me down I'm not afraid to bite you." He just chuckles and carries me to my parents apartment and up to the roof. He sets me down and before I can say something he turns me around sitting me on the bench.

I glare at him and he slowly unties me. As soon as the ropes are off I lunge at him knocking us off the bench. "Ow!" I cover my mouth and and say "oh my gosh are you okay?" Lucas smiles and flips us. "Knew you fall for that?" I stick my tongue out at him and he smiles kissing me. "Would you quit that already?" I shout when we pull apart. He moves my hair off my face and shakes his head at me.

"You know I can't do that." I fold my arms across my chest and say "well if we're going to break up then you should otherwise it's confusing." He looks at me pulling me up and making me straddle his lap. "Ri why do you keep saying we're going to break up?" I bite my lip and say "well you haven't talked to me these last few days and the one time I see you you kiss me and then nothing. What do you expect me to think?" I punch him and he rubs his chest and laughs.

"can't believe I'm in love with a girl who jumps to ludicrous conclusions before actually talking happens." I gasps and tears fill my eyes. Lucas smiles at me and says "yeah I did mean for you to hear it and I did mean it." He takes my hands and says "I love you Riley I have for a long time. That's why I didn't want to bother you this last few days." I wipe my eyes and say "because you love me?"

He chuckles and says "no I mean I didn't want to distract you and in a way I did just that." I put my arms around his neck and bring my lips to his and whisper "I love you too." And kiss him. He groans and I pull back and say "why did you bring me to my parents roof? Why not tell me this at the bakery or even at home?" He cups my cheek and says "because at the bakery Zay would bother us and I knew the only way you would listen to me is if I did something drastic and carrying you all the way home tied up was asking for trouble."

I giggle and say "oh yeah like bringing me tied up here is better I'm sure someone saw you and will inform my dad." Lucas eyes widen and before he can say anything I kiss him. "Okay let's go Friar." I say getting up and helping him up too. "Where are we going?" He asks. I grab his hand and say my place. "Well I know we didn't break up but make up sex? Riley Matthews dirty girl should I grab the rope?"

I gasps and turn around looking at Lucas who had a smirk on his face. I shake my head and say "no we need to talk remember?" He sighs lowering his head on my shoulder. "I know." He whispers. I kiss his head and we head to my place to finally talk about everything.


	21. Chapter 21

I turn on the lights of my apartment and as soon as I close the door Lucas pushes me against it kissing my neck. "Lucas we need to talk?" I tell him breathlessly. He shakes his head and says "we are talking Ri." I smile and say "this is not talking." "Yes it is. It's grown up talking." He says between kisses.

He lifts me up making me gasps and carries me to the couch laying me down. I close my eyes and whisper. "Should have brought the rope." He looks down at me smirking and I push him off shaking my head. "Not like that. We need to talk remember." He groans and pulls me up. "You were the one that wanted to talk remember Friar don't get all quiet on me now."

He smiles and turns pulling my legs onto his lap and pulling me closer. "Okay what should we talk about first?" I smack his hand when he starts moving it up my dress. "Talk first remember?" I smile when he starts pouting.

"So I've made a list of what we should talk about?" I tell him. He looks around and says "okay where is this list?" I shake my head and say "it's all up here." I point at my head and go on. "The trip to Texas?" Lucas looks at me and says "what about it?" I bite my lip and say "was it a spur of the moment because you wanted alone time with me or because you had to check out the school?"

Lucas frowns and looks me in the eyes and says "that trip was all about you and I. Nothing more." I start smiling but say "what about when you said you had to go take care of a few things and would disappear?" He looks away and says "that was about the school." I nod looking down and Lucas lifts my head and says "I only went because they wouldn't let me fill out the paperwork later."

I smile at him and asks. "When do you leave for school?" He sighs and says "September." Tears start to fall down my face and Lucas wipes them and pulls me close. "Ri I won't go if you don't want me to. Just say the word and I won't." I pull away shaking my head and say "Lucas I can't asks you to do that."

He cups my cheeks and says "I'm asking." I smile and say "Luke going to Texas A&M has been your dream since before you met me. I won't take that from you." He rubs my cheeks with his thumbs and whispers. "Sometimes dreams change." I kiss him and say "I'm flattered but you are still going to that school." He groans resting his forehead on mine.

"So where does that leave us?" I close my eyes and and hear him whisper. "Please don't say this is the end of us?" I smile and say "it won't be I won't let it." He sighs and says "so what now?" I lean my head on his shoulder and say "we get up and head to the bedroom." He lifts his eyebrows and picks me up saying "I like the sound of that."

I smack his chest smiling and say "not like that. I meant sleep I'm tired it's been a long day." He kisses my head and says "it has been I can go if you want me to?" He sets me on the bed and I start unbuttoning shirt. "What cha doing there Ri?" I take his shirt off and kiss along his neck making him groan. "I'm getting you to stay."

I pull him on the bed with me and he starts kissing me. "I thought you wanted sleep?" I shake my head and he smiles lifting off my dress. I moan when he starts kissing along my body and grip the sheets. "Hey are you guys home?!" Zay shouts knocking on the front door. Lucas growls and continues kissing me. "Luke he is just going to use his own key."

Lucas shakes his head and says "nope I took it from him this morning. We just need to be quiet." I try to hold in my moan from him teasing me and I say "well if you keep doing that I won't be able to." He smirks and continues kissing me. "Come on guys its cold out here please?" Zay says whining.

I kiss Lucas once more and throw my robe around myself. "We can still pretend to not be home." Lucas tells me walking with his hands wrapped around me. I giggle when Zay shouts he can hear him. I open the door and Zay smiles walking in plopping himself on the couch. "So what's up?" He asks looking at Lucas and I.

Lucas shakes his head and says "what do you want Zay?" He chuckles and says "well I wanted to hang out is that so bad?" I smile and Lucas nods his head and says "really at midnight? You wanted to hang out?" I laugh and Zay grins at him and stands up and says "okay you caught me I thought I bring Riley her bakery keys. I'll head out now back to my little apartment alone."

I try not to smile and Lucas mouths no at me. "You can stay Zay. I'll get your blanket." He runs up hugging me and says thank you. "Ri you know if you keep feeding him he will never leave." Lucas says when we go back to bed. I giggle closing my eyes and snuggling closer to him.

"it's okay it's like he's our little child. We will need the practice you know." Lucas gets quiet and I open my eyes and see him smiling at me. "What?" I asks pulling back a little. He kisses me and says "nothing I just like hearing you talk about our future together." I blush and he cups my cheek. "Don't be embarrassed I think about it too."

Before I can say anything we hear. "I do too and I want to be godfather to all ten of your kids!" Zay shouts chuckling to himself. I gasps and say "he thinks we would have ten kids?" Lucas laughs and pulls me close.

I wake the next morning with a big smile on my face. "What has you all smiley huh?" I turn around and see Lucas with his eyes closed still. "How do you know I'm smiling your eyes aren't even open?" He smiles pulling me closer kissing my head and says "because I know you and plus you're with me what's there not to smile about?"

I laugh and say "are you trying to say I'm smiling because I'm dating you?" He opens his eyes and says "well yeah." I bite his arm and shake my head at him getting up. He pulls me back down and says "where are you going?" I moan when he kisses my neck and say "the bakery I have to open it this morning."

He shakes his head and says "nope today your mine." I smile and say "Lucas as much as I would love to stay here and keep doing this and what comes next I can't. I have the keys and need to open the place." He looks at me and starts grinning. "What did you do?"

He unbuttons my pajama shirt and says "I may have already got Zay to go down there and open the place for you." I sit up and say "Lucas Friar you left my bakery in the hands of Zay Babineaux?" He leans on his side nodding his head. I growl at him and grab my phone.

"Topanga bakery this is Zay how may I help you?" I hear a lot of commotion in the background. "Zay what's going on there? What's all that noise?" He tells me hold on a second and then says "sorry sugar the morning has been hectic." I see Lucas smiling and stick my tongue out at him getting up.

"Okay I'm on my way now to help. Sorry Lucas made you go in. I doubt this is what you wanted to do on your Saturday." Zay laughs and says "actually this is pretty fun. And don't worry Sandy and Paul are here and Auggie is manning the catering side. I guess those boxes of goodies you sent worked. I got to go Riley but don't worry I'll let you know if we need you."

He hangs up and I sit on the couch and Lucas comes out sitting with me and starts kissing my neck and says "see told ya. Now can you be mine for today?" I close my eyes and say "okay but this doesn't change the fact you left my bakery in the hands of Zay." He pouts and I smile and say "don't even Friar." He smiles and lifts me onto his lap taking my shirt off. "You think kissing me is going to get me to let you win?"

He lifts me up taking me into the bedroom laying me down and locking the bay window and turning off our phones. I smile shaking my head and say "okay you win." He jumps on me making me giggle and kisses me.

We spend the weekend locked in my apartment just enjoying each other and I had to hand it to Zay when I would call to check the place out Auggie or Sandy would tell me he was amazing and knew what he was doing. "Don't go stay right here with me naked." Lucas tells me kissing my shoulder.

I giggle turning around and kiss him feeling him unzipping my dress. "Lucas you know this is my father daughter day. Besides aren't you sick of me yet?" He looks at me seriously and says "I could never be sick of you Ri." I kiss him once more zipping up my dress and say "nice try but I'm still going to dinner with my dad."

He groans covering his face and I smile straddling him pulling his hands away. "How about I make you a deal?" He sits up and tries to unzip me once again making me smack his hands. "I go to dinner with my dad and you call your parents who I'm sure are wondering if you're alive and when I get back I bring dessert and you can eat it off me." Lucas smirks and says "can I get a sample now before you go?"

I sigh and say "okay five minutes Friar I really have to go." He nods kissing me and chuckles when he finally unzips my dress all the way. I hear my phone ringing and Lucas trying to grab it before me. I grab it seeing that it's my dad texting me again wondering if I was on my way. I look at the time and get up getting dressed again.

"Lucas Friar you're in so much trouble! I'm so late to meet my dad." I yell smacking him with the pillow. He chuckles kissing me and says "hey you were the one that kissed me after the first time." I roll my eyes and grab my phone and say love you as I walk out the door.

I get on the subway thankful it was on time when my phone goes off. "I love you too." I smile at the text feeling my cheeks heat up and text back. "I had a feeling you did." The train stops and I get off heading for my parents apartment. "Hey sorry I'm late blame Lucas." I tell my dad when he opens the door. He chuckles and we link arms heading to our spot.

"So you two official now? Rucas is officially together?" My dad asks when we grab our hot dogs. I almost choke on my hot dog and say "dad! I thought we talked about this?" I start blushing and he pokes my cheek smiling as we sit on our bench staring out at the water. "You know he asked my permission to asks you out." I turn his way and smile wider. "He did?" He smiles nodding his head.

"I wanted him to jump through hoops but your mother wouldn't let me." I giggle and crumble up my wrapper leaning my head on his shoulder. "So you going to move to Texas with him?" I look up at him and seen him looking at the water. "No I'm staying here." He chuckles and pulls out an envelope and hands it to me.

I sit up and look at it curiously and then at my dad who smiles and gestures for me to open it. "How did you get this?" I asks when I see it's the papers from Elizabeth about opening a store in Texas. "You should know everyone at your bakery is a snoop.." I cover my face and say "I can't believe Sandy and Zay. Those little nosys."

He chuckles and says "more like Zay and Auggie." I gasps and say "Auggie?! I can't believe him." My dad puts his arm around me and says "so you plan to open your store down there?" I shake my head looking down and say "no I have my business here I can't just leave it."

He looks at me and says "your scared." I look at the water shaking my head and say "I'm not scared." He nods his head and says "yes you are. You have that same look when you were to afraid to tell us Mr. Peanut died." I sniff and wipe my eye and say "daddy you promised never to bring up Mr. Peanut again after his funeral."

"Yes but if Lucas never held your hand Mr. Pea..." I give him a look and he says "your hamster would still be in a shoebox underneath your bed decomposing and haunting us." He shivers and we start laughing. "So what has you so spooked this time?" I look at him and he grabs my hand and I say "I don't know I guess I just don't like change and a lot of that has been happening to me recently."

"Not all change is bad sweetheart. You never know this change could be something great." We get up and start walking and I link arms with him smiling and say "daddy are you telling me I should move with a boy whose shoe you stole to Texas?" He grimace and says "as much as it pains me yes I told your mother I knew the story when we first met him. You to were practically inseparable."

I smile and say "what if we aren't like that if I move to Texas with him? What if he doesn't see me as he does here?" My dad stops us and looks me in the eye and says "sweetie he only sees you one way and as much as I would like to fake a heart attack and stop this I just want you to be happy." I hug him and we continue walking.

I get home and see Lucas wasn't there but he left a note saying his mom wanted to see him in person to make sure he was alive still. But would be back soon. I smile and head up to Maya's apartment hoping her and josh weren't having sex.

I crawl through her window and see her laying on the floor surrounded by tissues and pieces of chocolate. "Hey peaches what's wrong?" I lay next to her and she gives me a sad smile and says "Boing and I had a fight." I frown and say "what was it about?" She wipes her eyes sitting up against her bed and says "my record company heard one of the songs I wrote about him and wants me to come in and record some tracks."

I sit next to her and say "Maya that's wonderful are you going to do it?" She leans her head on my shoulder and says "I don't know on one hand I want to. I love making music and then there's the other hand and it holds your uncle and this perfect little love bubble we live in now." I start laughing and Maya looks at me weirdly.

"Riley I'm pouring my heart out to you and you're laughing at me?" I shake my head and say "no well yes but it's just because our love life are the same." She thinks about it and starts laughing too. "Your right they are. So how did you fix yours?" I stop laughing and say "well we talked about it and I want him to go."

Maya nods smiling at me and says "that's good. Are you going too?" I shake my head and say "I can't go. I have my bakery and still have the catering thing with that movie. Oh my god!" "What?! What is it?" Maya asks looking at me with concern. "I forgot that director guy still wants to talk to me when they finish up the movie."

Maya grabs my hand and we sit there in silence awhile. "Hey Riles?" I turn and look at her. "If you didn't have the bakery or the catering thing. If huckleberry asked you to go with him would you?" I smile at her and say "in a heartbeat." She smiles and hugs me saying she had to go find him.

I make my way back to my window and see Lucas already in bed asleep. I smile and slip off my shoes and dress and get in bed with him. "I figured you were probably upstairs." He whispers pulling me close. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and say "yeah peaches needed some girl talk."

"Good morning beautiful." I shush Lucas and turn over. I hear him chuckle and I say "don't even think it Friar I'm tired." He groans dancing his hands on my stomach and up to my bra. "Luke I love you but I'm tired you woke me early this morning for sex now I need sleep." He huffs and lays next to me with his hand still on my chest.

I feel him wiggling next to me and I groan and turn around kissing him. "Wow!" I thought you were tired?" He tells me trying to catch his breath. I roll my eyes and say "well you seem to be wide awake and I know you wouldn't stop touching me until you got me to give in." He wiggles his eyebrows trying to unhook my bra but I stop him.

"Now that I'm up in starving let's go get something to eat?" I get up teasing him as I grab my clothes heading for the bathroom. I giggle when I hear him shout "I'm in love with a real meanie!" I finish getting ready walking back in my room to see Lucas asleep again. "Unbelievable!" I say shaking my head.

I walk over pulling the blankets off him making him fall off the bed. "Ow that hurt Ri." He says rubbing his head. I fold my arms across my chest and say "well that's what you get for trying to go back to sleep Eugene let's go I'm hungry." He playfully glares at me for calling him Eugene.

"so where should we go have breakfast?" I asks once we get in the car. "Well I may have told my mom we would eat breakfast with them this morning." Lucas says grinning at me. I shake my head and say "I have no clue what I'm going to do with you Friar?" He leans over and kisses me and says "love me?" I smile and whisper "I can do that."

We make it to his parents place and I see my parents car parked outside. "Why does this feel like more than just a breakfast?" I asks when we get out the car and hear several voices. Lucas pulls me close and says "well you know our moms they've been planning family gathering like this since they day we met." I smile intertwining our hands.

"Pretty sure they have been planning our wedding since the day we met." I giggle shaking my head and see Lucas staring at me with a smile on his face. "What?" I asks tilting my head. He kisses me and we start walking towards the front door. "Here they are!" His mom shouts when we walk in the backyard.

I hug Lily and say "why does it feel like your mom is planning to marry us?" She laughs and says "I know she went all out for this breakfast. Did you know she got twelve different jams?" We start laughing and our moms walk over to us.

"oh hush you two it's not everyday all of us are together like this. It's nice isn't it topanga?" My mom smiles agreeing with her. "I think she means it's nice now that we're together." Lucas tells me wrapping his arm around me. I turn looking at him and then at our moms realizing it was true.

"oh my god mom Mrs Friar is this breakfast more than just breakfast?" They were in the middle of clinking glasses and look out way. "Riley you can call me Mary Anne or even mom. You know that and it's just breakfast but your mother and I need to get back to planning."

"So I think if they did get married we can have it here or at the very least the reception. What do you think topanga?" I shake my head walking up to them and say "mom Mary Anne Lucas and I are still in the beginning stages of our relationship wedding bells are far from our minds at this point."

They smile and turn back around. "I think we could build an arch with little tulips and when would it happen?" My mom asks. They look at each other and say at the same time "Christmas time!" I shake my head and say "you think they actually heard what I said or it was just white noise to them?"

Lucas and Lily laugh and we leave them and get something to eat. After breakfast we end up back at Lily's house and end up in the pool. "So mom is planning a huge going away party for Lucas the week before he goes to Texas." Lily tells me as we lay out by the pool. I nod my head and Lily nudges me.

"You asks him to stay yet?" I turn smiling at her and say "no as much as I want to do that this means more to him than he lets on and I want him to be happy." She smiles and says "but you're still scared aren't you?" I lightly laugh and say "man I got to work on my poker face." Lily looks at me weirdly and then we both start laughing.

"Come on ladies it's a nice day and this is how you plan to spend it?" Lucas tells us blocking the sun from me. I smile and say no in a few I'm going to turn over." Lily laughs and Lucas nods his head. "Okay smart ass." He lifts me up and jumps into the pool.

"Lucas Eugene Friar you're so dead!" I say splashing him. He goes under and pops up right in front of me pulling me to him and kissing me. "Hey knock it off. Pappy Joe warned us about you two." Ethan says walking out the house with drinks and snacks. "Hey when you got a girl who looks like this there is no way you can keep your hands off her." Lucas tells him making me blush.

Ethan sits next to Lily pulling her onto his lap and says "I do this one can hardly keep her hands off I'm surprised we don't have more kids!" Lily gasps while Lucas grimace covering his ears. "Dude that's my sister I don't need to know that stuff." I look at Lily and we both start laughing. "So mom and dad have the girls for tonight so what should we do?" Lily asks.

Lucas and I get out the pool and he suggest dinner and dancing. "Okay well I need to go change." I tell them goodbye and head home to change while Lucas changed there. I make it inside my apartment when I hear a knock on my window. I knew it was probably Maya coming over to tell me she made up with Josh.

"hey peaches did you find him?" I say opening the window. "Yeah she found me." I turn around and see Josh climbing through the window. "Hey uncle Josh where's Maya?" I asks looking through my closet for the perfect outfit. "She at the little studio she had built her so she didn't have to go all the way to LA." I turn looking at him and he nods.

"Okay yes I overreacted if I would have listened to her she would have let me know about it." I smile nodding my head at him. "So what's really wrong?" I asks seeing that familiar Matthews worried look on his face. He sits on my bed staring at the ceiling and says "what if they like the songs and goes on tour and meets someone else?"

I sit next to him and say "man us Matthews really are the same when it comes to loving others." Josh chuckles and says "yeah we do. So help me?" I look at him and say "well in my situation I can't exactly go with him but you could if she went on tour." He looks at me weirdly and I tap his head. "Josh you're a writer use your experience on the tour as inspiration for your new book."

He smiles and says "what makes you.." I cut him off and say "she would asks don't think otherwise."! He thanks me and heads out the window again and I get dressed. I decided on a knee length dress that hugged my body. I had just put on my shoes when I hear the doorbell. I open the door and Lucas stares at me making me blush. "Okay maybe we should just stay in?"

I giggle and close my door locking it when I feel Lucas press himself against me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and trails it down my arm making me shiver. I lean against him and he starts kissing my neck. "Okay let's go Friar." He groans and we make our way downstairs.

After dinner we went dancing and a slow song comes on with Lucas pulling me on the dance floor. I smile as he twirls me and pulls me back to him. "Having fun?" I put my arms around his neck and nod my head. "Let's go somewhere?" He whispers in my ear. "We can't leave your sister and Ethan."

He spins me and says "no not now I meant later let's take a trip somewhere? Just you and me." I look in his eyes and say "we just got back from Texas not that long ago and besides you leave back there in a couple of weeks and you still need to pack for it." He looks at me and says "you don't want to leave with me?"

I kiss him and say "I would go anywhere with you but don't you want to spend time with your family and friends before leaving for the next four years for college?" He cups my cheek and says "if I'm being honest you're the only one I really want to spend the next couple of weeks with."

I smile and say "that can definitely happen." I wink at him and he dips and kisses me.

 **The end is near.**


	22. Chapter 22

Lucas somehow managed to convince his mom to let it just be me and him for a week alone with no visitors or anything. He claimed he needed to pack his things and wanted some alone time with me. "Lucas how you managed to get your mom to agree to leaving us alone I'll never understand?" I say kissing him.

Did I mention a majority of his stuff was still in boxes from when he lived with Missy for two point five seconds. And packing his stuff at his sister's house took an hour. "Well I told her I needed time with my best girl and if she wanted grandkids well let's just say she agreed." I gasps and hit him and say "Lucas you didn't?"

He shrugs and I shake my head at him. "So are you taking all your stuff to Texas with you?" I asks looking down. He lifts my chin and smiles "no not everything." I smile and kiss him once again. "So what do you want to do?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I shake my head and smile.

We spent most of our time together in my apartment just watching movies or making out. I even convinced him to let Maya draw his picture she made him look like a cowboy bobble head and he paid her two hundred to destroy it. She gave it to me and we split the money. The picture is hanging in my spare room.

"So are we really going to do this?" I asks standing up holding my robe tightly. Lucas stands up with me and nods. "It's time Ri." I nod and Zay shouts "just do it already!" I stick my tongue out at him and Lucas and I take off our robes revealing our matching cuddle bunny pjs.

Zay snaps our picture and tries not to laugh along with the rest of our friends. We were all currently at Farkle beach house for our annual movie weekend. I told Lucas I give him the week but we should hang with the gang one last time before he left. "Those are some nice pajamas." Maya tells us trying not to laugh.

Lucas rolls his eyes and smiles saying "yuck it up people this is what true love looks like matching pajamas." I blush and kiss him. Zay clears his throat and says "it's not so much you guys have matching pajamas it's that they are cuddle bunnies. Isn't that a kid show?"

Lucas cheeks heat up and I say "Zay let's not talk about watching kid shows Mr. big bird." His mouth drops open and he looks at me with wide eyes while Maya started singing the sesame street theme song. "Cold cotton candy face." I shrug and sit down with Lucas as Farkle puts on the movie.

We sit down and decided to watch all the marvel movies. Like I use to do with the guys when we were in high school. We somehow managed to make it a couples weekend even Zay had someone now. Her name is Samantha and they met at the bakery one afternoon.

Apparently Zay was so distracted by her he add strawberries to her smoothie which she was allergic to. We all thought she sue and be angry but a strawberry less smoothie and several visits to her place of work embarrassing himself Zay won her over and they've been inseparable ever since.

"Hey face on the screen and not my niece's neck cowboy." Josh says handing us a bucket of popcorn. "Uncle Josh how do you know he didn't get scared and I was comforting him?" He sits next to Maya and gives us a look. "Yeah Tony Stark is real scary." Maya adds giggling. Zay turns our way and says "please you don't even want to know what I caught them doing when I went over?"

I gasps and say "Zay you told me you saw nothing?!" Josh tosses popcorn at him and says "dude you saw my niece naked?!" Zay laughs holding up his hands and says "I wish I saw Lucas." Lucas groans and smackle yells "tell me everything."

We all start laughing forgetting about the movie and just laugh at how red Lucas and Farkle get when Zay describes him and smackle compares them with Maya drawing pictures. "Hey babineaux." I say sitting down next to him on the beach after not watching any movies we decide on swimming.

"So Samantha seems nice fits in with our crazy little family." He blushes and I nudge him. "Yeah after meeting you she wasn't so nervous meeting everyone else." I look at him and he says "you hugged her for ten minutes." I smile and say "I had to make sure she was good enough for my little Zay."

He chuckles and says "Don't get all excited but I know it's only been a few weeks but she's awesome. I really like her." I put my arms around his neck and say "aww you found your Lucas!" Zay looks at me weirdly and shakes his head. "Sugar that may be the weirdest thing you have ever said to me." I laugh and look out at Lucas and Josh tossing Maya's hat over her head.

"So you nervous?" I look at Zay and he gestures at Lucas who was looking our way smiling. I smile and say "not as much as I was. But I have the bakery and the catering business which is something I want to talk to you about." He looks at me and I tell him to follow me back to the house.

I go in my room and grab the envelope I had for him. "What's this?" He asks looking at it curiously. I shake my head and say "your paychecks silly." I sit next to him and he tries to hand it back. "Riley I can't take your money." I smile and say "you aren't that's yours."

He still tries to hand it back and I smack him with it. "Zay that money is yours and if you try to give it back I will just have it put in your bank account. Don't forget I know your account number." He chuckles shaking his head looking at the check. "Whoa that's a lot."

I smile and say "well I talked it over with Sandy and we both agreed management should get paid more." He looks at me with a huge smile and hugs me thanking me over and over again making me giggle. "Hey you making moves on my girl Zay?" Lucas jokes walking in the room.

Zay rolls his eyes and Lucas sees the envelope in his hand. "So you gave it to him hmm?" I smile and Lucas lifts me sitting me on his lap and I put my arms around his neck. "So mister manager what will be your first act?" I asks smiling at Zay.

He smiles and then frowns shaking his head. "I can't accept the manager position. What about Sandy or Paul? They both been there longer and I didn't even realize I started working there till just right now. What if I mess up your bakery? I can't do that to you cotton candy face."

Lucas and I exchange a look and both start laughing at him. "You both are jerks." Zay tells us folding his arms across his chest. I grab his hand and say "Zay it's adorable how much you think you're over stepping but I can assure you you aren't."

He breathes a sigh of relief and I pinch his cheek. "Besides you still go to school for business and I'm going to need your help when I open up my second bakery." I feel Lucas stiffen and Zay looks at me and I nod my head towards the door and he walks out closing it behind him.

"your opening another bakery in New York?" Lucas asks lifting me up and standing. I watch as he paces in front of me and rubs his neck. I try not to smile as I watch him mumbling to himself it was pretty adorable. "Aah!" I yell when he throws himself on top of me making me giggle.

"Why are you smiling hmm?" He asks moving the hair out my face. "Well maybe because I'm waiting for you to let me talk and I find it adorable when you get all squirrelly." He starts tickling me and says "oh I forgot that's you. Mon petit écureuil." I bite him and say "I'm not a squirrel."

He laughs kissing my face and says "the bite mark proves differently." I shake my head and say "So you going to let me talk now?" He taps his chin and smiles at me. "The new bakery isn't an actual bakery." Lucas looks at me with a confused expression. We sit up and I say "Ava and Auggie actually came up with the idea for it."

He nods and I continue "well you know how Ava's mom is in real estate? Well they suggested I do a pop up store." Lucas looks at me and says "what's a pop up store?" I smile and say "you rent a space to have your store there for a short amount of time and then it's gone."

"so it's not a brand new place?" I put my arms around his neck and shake my head. "Ava and Auggie got the idea from her mom who works all around New York and mostly in Manhattan and brings some food from the bakery there and everyone enjoys them but can't exactly make it to the bakery."

"Well that sounds like a fantastic plan and Sandy is going to be the one going to these places?" I nod my head and smile. He breathes a sigh of relief and I shake my head and say "such a worry wart." He smiles and lays me down kissing me. "What's going on in there?" Josh yells knocking on the door. Lucas looks at me and says "I'm just kissing my girlfriend is that a crime?"

I shake my head trying not to giggle. "Yes! Open this door Friar!" Lucas looks at me and I whisper "he knows it's unlocked right?" He smiles and says "well kiss me quick darlin before I'm dead." I giggle and start kissing him when Josh burst through the door tackling him.

Maya jumps on the bed next to me as we watch Lucas and Josh wrestle each other. "Do you think they're secretly in love with each other and just using us?" Maya asks as we get up. "I think you may be right." We giggle as we walk out the room hearing Josh and Lucas both shout hey.

"So Riles now that I have you alone I need to tell you something." Maya tells me making me worry about what she was going to say. "What is it?" We sit down on the beach together. She takes a deep breath and smiles at me. I shake my head and start smiling too. "Maya Hart I swear."

She smiles and says "you mean Maya Matthews." I stare at her with wide eyes and my mouth open. "Really?" I cheered. She shook her head and says "someday." I nudge her and say "I give it to the end of the month." She laughs glancing back at Lucas and Josh walking out laughing with each other.

"I bet you end up married with little ones by the end of next year." My cheeks heat up and I smile. "What's going on here?" Josh asks when Lucas and him come sit down with Lucas sitting behind me. "Oh just girl talking." Maya tells him winking at me making my cheeks redder.

"So what should we do tonight?" Lucas as playing with my fingers. I look out at the water and see Zay dancing with Samantha. "I think we're going dancing kids." They all look at me and I gesture at Zay.

Before we leave Farkle hosts a huge dinner in Lucas honor even though we suspected it was more for smackle since all the dishes were her favorite foods. "Dearest this looks amazing you really out did yourself."

Farkle smiles kissing her hand and we all sit down to eat. "Yeah minkus you sure did." Maya adds. "I didn't know huckleberry liked roasted chicken and baby potatoes." Maya whispers to me. I laugh and say "no this is more smackle food than Lucas food. After dinner I see Lucas hang back and talk with Farkle about something.

We all get ready except for smackle and Farkle who wanted to watch some documentary about their favorite insects. I walk out the bathroom sitting on the edge of the bed putting on my shoes when Lucas walks in groaning.

I look up smiling at him and say what. "Princess you're making it extremely difficult to leave this room right now." I stand up pulling down my black dress and put my arms around his neck. "Well we have some time before we have to leave." He raises his eyebrows and starts kissing me when Maya knocks on the door.

"let's go huckleberry and Riles the night awaits!" Lucas groans putting his head on my shoulder. "Come on huckleberry the night awaits." I say mimicking Maya making Lucas chuckle. We say bye to the geniuses and head to the club Maya and josh call their beginning.

We have a couple of drinks and Zay takes Samantha's hand leading her to the dance floor twirling her around. Ed Sheeran's perfect comes on and Lucas smiles at me and stands in front of me holding out his hand. "Ms. Matthews may I have this dance?" I smile and say "yes you may Eugene."

He frowns at me and I giggle as he spins me into him holding me close. "Remember the last time we were here?" He asks. I smile and he spins me while I say "you mean when you were with Missy?" He shakes his head at me spinning me back into is body. "I mean when I said it was just you and me." He whispers.

My cheeks heat up and I smile kissing him. "And I wouldn't steal puppies for her only you if you asked." I pull back looking at him with a confused expression and he smiles. "Isn't that what you use to tell Zay? I would steal puppies for her since she was cruella?" I lightly laugh and say "I don't know what you're talking about sir."

We continue dancing and I see Maya and Josh in the corner making out. I shake my head and Lucas looks their way. "Looks like a great idea to me." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I giggle. I kiss him and whisper in his ear. "I have a better idea." He widens his eyes and I wink pulling him out of the club.

"Well this is a side of you I will always enjoy." Lucas tells me walking towards me kissing my shoulder as I slip off my dress. I turn around unbuttoning his shirt and say "don't get to to happy this." I gesture around us. "Is a one time deal since we are alone." He grins and kisses me.

"Okay let's go before anyone comes out and sees us." I whisper to him. He takes off his pants and we walk to the edge of the water him in his boxers and me in my bra and underwear. "So you want to go in and then take off our..." I take off my bra and underwear running in.

"Never mine." Lucas chuckles taking off his boxers and running in behind me. "Wow its cold." I say shivering. He pulls me towards him and wraps his arms around my waist. "This might be your best idea yet Ri." Lucas tells me kissing my neck.

I wrap my arms around his neck and smile at him. "Best last night on the beach?" He looks at me and smiles saying "with you yes it is." I pull him close and kiss him again letting the waves hit against our bodies.

"well Farkle this was an amazing weekend thanks buddy." Lucas tells him as we all have breakfast on the deck. I smile and Lucas kisses my head. "So when's your going away party Lucas?" Smackle asks.

He looks at me and then smiles at her and says "on Friday my mom wants me to spend the week with my family since apparently I spend all my time with Riley." Zay chuckles and says "you mean sucking face with Riley?" Everyone looks at Josh who drinks his coffee and rubs his head.

"Zay if I wasn't so hungover I would hit you but for now I'll do this." He kicks him under the table making us all laugh. After breakfast we all head to the beach and then go out on Farkle boat.

Finally we all go upstairs to pack I lay on the bed while Lucas chuckles as he starts packing. "Ri you gonna pack anytime soon?" I shake my head no covering my face with my arm.

I hear him set his bag down and lay down on his side next to me. He tries to move my arm but I wouldn't let him until he ends up tickling me. "What's the matter Riley?" He pulls me close and I mumble. "I don't want you to go." Into his chest.

He kisses my head and says "I'm sure Farkle wouldn't mind us staying another day here." I shake my head and look up at him. "No I mean I don't want you to go. I don't want you to go to Texas I want to be selfish and asks you to stay here and be with me always." He smiles wiping the tears I didn't know started falling down.

"I wondered how long until you would ask." I hit him and say "you did not liar." He laughs and says "Riley from the moment I told you I knew you would put on a brave face and tell me to go." I lightly laugh and smile and say "how?" He cups my cheek and says. "Because I know you. I can recognize when you put others happiness before your own."

I close my eyes smiling and he continues. "Because I love you always no matter where I am and if you want me to stay I'll stay." I look up and put my hands on his face and kiss him. "Luke I can't asks you to do that even for me. But I appreciate that you are willing to put me first and I love you too."

He sighs happily and we lay there in each other's arms and end up falling asleep. "Beautiful wake up." Lucas whispers kissing my cheek. "No I'm sleepy leave me alone." He chuckles and says "okay then guess I'm going to eat spaghetti all by myself then."

I jump out of bed and run into the dining room seeing the candle light dinner he prepared. "Does Farkle know you used his good candles?" Lucas winks and sets down the food. After everyone left we decided to stay with Farkle telling us it was okay as as we didn't have sex in his or his parents rooms.

"Dinner smells amazing." I take a deep breath smelling it as Lucas pours us wine. "Farkle said not to have sex on his bed he never said anything about drinking his wine." I shake my head taking a sip as Lucas scoots closer to me.

We eat in silence with Lucas holding my hand rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. "Okay you have to let go." I tell him laughing as the spaghetti I had on the fork falls from the second time. He chuckles and says "never. How about we lady and the tramp it?"

I scrunch my nose at him and say "I would but this lady is not going to share any of her delicious spaghetti." He pouts and I giggle feeding him some of mine. "This is amazing Lucas seriously thank you." I say pushing my plate away. He grins gathering the them and whispers "night isn't over yet."

He tells me to cover my eyes and open them a minute later. I look down and there was a piece of chocolate cake with two forks in front of me. I smile grabbing a fork and eating some of it and moan. "I figured what's a date with our special dessert."

I look at him weirdly and he smiles and says "cake is our thing." I giggle eating more and feed him some too. "Oh you got a little something on your face." He tells me. I try getting it but stop when I realize he was laughing at me.

"Real mature Eugene and just for that you're cleaning up by yourself." I laugh as he pouts and get up walking outside grabbing my blanket and laying on the beach. "Do my eyes deceive me are am I looking at a real life mermaid on land?" Lucas says standing over me. I roll my eyes flicking his ankle.

He laughs and lays on top of me. "Get off Friar." I say giggling while Lucas squirms on top of me. "You love it just like you love me." He says smiling at me. I roll us so I'm on top of him. He moves the hair out of my face as I stick my tongue out at him. He stares at me for a moment and I tilt my head saying what.

"I love you you know." I smile leaning down kissing him and whisper "I love you too." I lay down next to him resting my head on his chest staring at the sky. "So tomorrow is the test run of the first day we aren't going to be near each other all the time." I whisper playing with his fingers.

"Hey." He turns my head towards him and rubs my cheek with his thumb. "I don't see it that way. I see it as one day closer to our inevitable future." I bite my lip feeling my cheeks heat up at his words. "Well when you put it like that it doesn't sound so bad." He chuckles and I lay my head down again.

"I'm not ready to leave yet." I tell Lucas looking at the water the next morning." He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. "I know princess me either." We grab our bags and head to his car. I fall asleep on the ride home even though I tried to stay awake. "Ri we're home." I open my eyes and frown looking at my apartment building.

We walk in and I throw myself on the couch making Lucas chuckle. He sits next to me and I hit him. "Ow! What was that for?" I sit up and say "How am I going to last one hour without you here?" He smirks and I hit him again. "You spoiled me Lucas Friar."

He pulls me to him and says "I'm sorry but I'm going through the same feeling right now." I smile and look away feeling the tears coming. He turns my head to him and kisses me. We pull apart and I rest my head on his. Right when he was going to say something his phone goes off making him groan.

"It's my mom." He kisses me again and I whisper. "I guess she doesn't want grandkids." He chuckles and kisses once more and then gets up and leaves. I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling until I hear a knock at my window.

I get up and smile seeing Maya crouching holding ice cream and movies her hand. "It's stupid he barely left and I miss him. How am I going to last when he goes away to Texas for four years?!" I lay on the floor and Maya lays next to me grabbing my hand.

"It'll be okay Riles. I'm sure he is going to miss you just as much. Besides I'm sure you're tired of hearing him ask you to go with him?" I bite my lip and sit up turning away from her. I hear her mumble oh boy under her breath before sitting up with me. "He hasn't asked you to come with has he?"

I shake my head eating a spoon of ice cream and Maya grabs her phone making a call. "Hey girls night and bring all the alcohol you have." She looks at me and says "we are going to need it." Smackle comes over even Samantha does too we talk about her relationship with Zay and give each other manis and pedis even facials.

They helped keep my mind off Lucas and his imminent departure. The girls stayed with me until Thursday when they had to go back to work. Maya stayed the whole time making sure I didn't go down a depressing road. Eventually it came time for Lucas going away party that I was in no way prepared for.

I arrive without Maya since according to her Josh got dependent on her and she needed to baby him. I laughed and told her I would be okay going on my own and would see her there. "Aunt Riley you made it!" The girls shout running towards me and hugging me as soon as I walk into the house.

I bend down hugging them and tell them how much I missed them. "Aunt Riley where's your locket?" Stacy asks looking at me and then Mary Jane. I touch my neck and say "I might have lost it or it's somewhere in my apartment." They see Lucas walking towards us and smile skipping away.

"Wow you look... wow!" Lucas tells me making my cheeks heat up. I fix his tie and say "you don't look so bad yourself Friar." His mom whisk him away to talk to people and I wander to the backyard half way through the party ending up at his mom's studio.

"Thought I might find you here. Want to make a run for it?" Lucas jokes getting closer to me. He cups my cheeks and I look down wishing the tears away. "Hey what's wrong?"

I look up and say "why haven't you asked me to go with you to Texas?"

 **Apparently this story doesn't want to end only one more chapter left then the epilogue. Hopefully.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay this time it was me that didn't want the story to end. :) I swear next chapter will be the last one plus epilogue. Fair warning whole lotta rucas love.**

I look up and say "why haven't you asked me to go with you to Texas?"

Lucas looks at me and gives me a small smile before dropping his hands from my face. I see him biting the inside of cheek and scratching his neck. "I haven't have I?" He says sitting down in the grass.

I sit next to him linking my arm with his and resting my head on his shoulder. "No you haven't." I look at the stars and then back at him and whisper. "Why?" He looks down shaking his head and says. "Because I'm an idiot. A dummy, a moron, a coward." He looks at me and says "you could stop me at anytime."

I laugh and say "no keep going." He chuckles and says "mostly I was afraid of your answer." I lift my head and look at him. "My answer?" He turns to me and cups my cheek. "Yeah. Cause I know if I asked over and over you would feel like I'm pressuring you and end up saying yes when we both know you have important things and people here."

I smile leaning into his touch pulling him towards me so our foreheads were touching. "Lucas Friar I don't think it's possible to love you more than I do right now but it is." He chuckles and says "I love you too more than you can imagine and I'm sorry for never asking. If you want I'll start right now. Come with me."

I close my eyes and giggle. "I'm serious Ri." I open my eyes looking in his. "Come with me. I planned to drive my bike to Texas and thought maybe a little day road trip would be nice and it would be better with my best girl by my side."

"Luke you know I can't." He shakes his head and says "no I mean come with me I plan to leave tomorrow morning riding my bike. I want one last adventure with you. Please Riley?" I sniff wiping my eyes and kiss him.

"Is that a yes?" He chuckles when we pull apart. I nod my head and he sits behind me as we stare at the stars. "If we plan to ride your bike I'm going to need some things." He kisses my head and says "like what?" I look up at him and say "my camera a toothbrush a change of clothes and protective gear to wear on your death trap."

He lays back laughing clutching his stomach. I turn laying on him and he lifts his head smiling at me. "Okay Ri whatever you need beautiful." We lay there in each other's arms when someone behind us clears their throat. We look up seeing our moms smiling at us.

"Well we've should have known you two would sneak off somewhere." My mom says. "Yes it's just like when they were little and we had to head home to Texas and Riley would hide Lucas under her bed with snacks." His mom adds on.

We both blush getting up. "Your father thought you might give a speech to your guests." Lucas nods holding my hand rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. We walk back to the house and see everyone standing holding glasses of champagne.

"here he is man of the hour! What happen sneak off for a quickie with cotton candy face?" Zay says nudging Lucas. "What?!" My dad and uncle Josh say together. Maya and my mom grab their glasses and I tell Zay to run.

Everyone laughs watching Zay scream as my dad and Josh chase him around the backyard. I highly doubted they catch him it's a pretty big yard. "Well seeing as Zay might not make it through the night I should make a toast." Lucas says turning his head as Zay runs passed again still screaming.

"First of all I would like to thank you all for coming to see me off. Being a veterinarian has always been my dream before I took a stop and became a tv star." He gets interrupted by Ava crying into an annoyed Auggie's shoulder. I laugh and gesture at her to Lucas who walks over putting his arm around her making her faint.

"Thanks Lucas." Auggie chuckles dragging Ava to the couch. He walks back to me putting his arm around my waist. "I wouldn't have been able to make my dream a reality if it wasn't for this girl next to me. Watching her make her dreams come true made me want the same thing."

I wipe my eyes and Lucas goes on. "So I'd like to propose a toast to this beautiful woman next to me who has been my best friend since we were six years old making snowman and angels. To Riley!" Everyone cheers to me and drink their champagne.

I turn to Lucas and say "I liked your speech although it had nothing to do with your dream." He shakes his head kissing me and whispers "yeah I think it did." My cheeks heat up and I shake my head. "Nice speech huckleberry mind if I steal your girl?" Maya asks.

Lucas chuckles and says "if you must but I want her back." I blow him a kiss as Maya pulls me away from him. We head outside and laugh as my dad lays in the grass and Josh is still chasing Zay. "So did you talk to him about not asking you to go with?" I smile and nod my head and say "yes and I'm going with him."

Maya gasps and says "so you're moving out there with him?" I shake my head and say "no he plans to take his bike with him and wants to ride it out there so I'm going with." Maya smiles and says "I'm glad you two talked Riles." I look back in the house and see Lucas already looking my way.

"Me too." The party ends and Lucas and I head back to my place getting my stuff ready. "So how are you getting your things down there anyway?" I asks grabbing my toothbrush and putting it in my bag. "Farkle. He said I could use his plane to take my stuff down there." I smile and say "he's a saint."

Lucas grabs my hand pulling me onto the bed with him. "Luke I have to pack." He shakes his head and says "lay with me first." I huff and lay down with him as he starts tickling me. "Can't believe you huffed at your boyfriend?" He says still tickling me. I giggle and say "well I know the reason my boyfriend wanted me to lay down with him."

He stops tickling me and fake gasps. "Me? I would never. But I will admit it was hard keeping my hands to myself all night after seeing you in this dress. So I think it's only fair." I sit up on my arms and say "what's only fair?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and runs his hand up my dress. I shake my head unbuttoning his shirt and say "well I guess it's only fair."

He pulls his shirt off and starts kissing me. "I'm going to miss this." I whisper to him as he kisses my neck. He lifts his head looking at me and smiles and gently kisses my nose. "Me too. Let's make a deal?" He lays next to me playing with my fingers.

"What kind of deal?" He rests his head on his hand and says "for the next forty eight hours we don't think about me leaving. We just go about like we are two people desperately in love with each other and that's it. No mention of school or no tears."

I bite my lip and think about it Lucas takes my lip out from my teeth and kiss me. "No worries Ri. Just you and me okay?" I nod my head and say okay. I kiss him and set the alarm on my phone. "Well if we plan to roadtrip early we better go to sleep." He groans and whispers meanie making me laugh.

"I regret agreeing to this roadtrip if I knew this was the time I would have to get up." I groan putting on my shoes while Lucas made breakfast. He chuckles putting a plate in front of me. "Riley it's eight not six." He says kissing my head. I stick my tongue out at him and eat a piece of bacon.

"So does our parents know you're kidnapping me again?" I say jokingly. He gives me a look and says "if I remember correctly the last time I did you enjoyed it." My cheeks heat up and I say "I don't know what you're talking about?" He puts my fork down and whispers "I see I need to remind you?" He leads me to the couch and starts kissing me.

I moan and say "actually I think I was the one to kiss you first." He smirks and I kiss him. "Okay if this is what you two plan to do on the road I'm going with." "Boing!" Maya laughs. Josh turns red and says "I didn't mean like that I just meant I would go to stop it from happening."

We all start laughing and finish our breakfast. "So this rust bucket is safe right? I don't want my niece flying off it." Josh tells Lucas knocking on his bike. Lucas punches his arm and says "dude my baby can make it. Trust me." Maya and I shake our heads when Josh still wasn't convinced and Lucas took him for a test drive.

"I think Josh just wanted to ride it. I won't be surprised if he tries to buy one." I tell Maya as we sit on the steps with my bag waiting for them to come back. "Boing better think twice about that." We laugh and see them coming back and josh looked a little pale. "Huckleberry what did you do to my boing?!" Maya shouts with her hands on her hips.

Lucas chuckles taking his and Josh's helmet off and says "Josh thought he could show me up and fell off when he tried to drive in a empty parking lot." Josh shakes his head standing with Maya and she says "that doesn't explain why he looks so freaked?"

"Yeah well the bike popped up on him but luckily I helped him stop it before it actually fell on him." Lucas tells her standing next to me. "Aw my poor baby! Let's go inside. Bye Riles have fun call me okay?" She says hugging me. I smile and tell her okay.

"Well beautiful are you ready to hit the road?" I put on my bag and the next helmet saying yes. "Sorry Ri I was talking to my bike." Lucas says smiling. I hit him and say "keep that up and you'll be sleeping with your bike." He grabs my hand kissing it and says "yes ma'am."

We were on the road for about six hours when I really needed to pee. I blamed Lucas for telling me I wouldn't have been able to finish the 20oz big gulp they had at the 7-11 and me being competitive chose to prove him wrong. Now my bladder was paying for it. I tap his shoulder and smile at him.

He shakes his head and yells "there isn't a gas station for another two miles. Can you hold it or you want to pee in the bushes up there?" I smack him and shout "ladies don't pee in bushes!" He pulls over and starts laughing and says "okay princess there's a bed and breakfast right up there maybe we could use their bathroom."

I nod and he hit him again when he starts laughing. We go inside and the lady at the front desk smiles at us. "Hi would it be at all possible to use your bathroom?" She was about to say something when Lucas says "you can you it in our room. Reservations for Friar."

She takes us upstairs and I admittedly run into the bathroom. When I come out I see Lucas holding to glasses of champagne. Really more liquid?" He chokes on his and I pat his back. "Luke what is this? Why did you rent us a room? Actually when did you do this?" I asks sitting on the bed. He sits next to me handing me my drink.

"This is just one of the many surprises I have up my sleeve for you beautiful." I sip my champagne shaking my head. "Lucas you didn't have to do all this." My eyes start to water and he wipes them shaking his head. "No tears remember? And I told you I want one last adventure with you." I put my drink down and kiss him wrapping my hands around his neck tightly.

"Wow!" He whispers when we pull apart. "That was different but wow." I blush biting my lip and say "want to try it again?" He nods and runs to the door putting the do not disturb sign up making me laugh. "You do know you aren't dying right?" I say as we get ready to head to dinner. He looks at me with a confused expression and I smile.

"You said you wanted one last adventure with me like you're about to meet your maker." I tell him as he comes out the bathroom. He chuckles and fixes his shirt making me shake my head and help him with it. "I didn't say it like that?" He says smiling at me. I nod my head and mimic him. "I want one last adventure with you."

He chuckles and pulls me close kissing me. "It's true though." I tilt my head looking at him and he says "I do die a little without you near me right here." He points to his heart and I look at him and laugh. "Wow I'm trying to be romantic and she laughs typical." I gasps and pick up my phone.

"Corny is more like." I say giggling as we walk out the door. We arrive to the little restaurant attached to the b&b and I see the lights are off. "Luke I don't think this place is open let's just get something from room service." He doesn't say anything and keeps walking in. I see a man standing off to the side and then approaches us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Friar right this way." Lucas winks at me making my cheeks heat up. We walk in and I see one table with two candles. "Here you go your food should be out momentarily." Lucas tips him and he walks away. I look at him and he smiles and says "what?" I smile and look around saying "how did you manage to do all this?"

He grins and says "I got connections baby!" I bite my lip and he shakes his head and says "go ahead." I start laughing again and say "oh my gosh cocky Lucas is much worse than corny Lucas." He playfully glares at me and I smile. "However I love you and you didn't have to do all this."

He sits next to me and says "for you I would do anything." He kisses my head and I smile. They serve our dinner and I look at Lucas who shrugs his shoulders when I notice the food isn't normally something the restaurant serves. "Lucas what is this?" He looks over at my spaghetti and says "I believe they call it spaghetti."

I kick him and say "I know that smart ass I meant was this place doesn't serve spaghetti and it taste the way my dad makes it." He smiles and shrugs again. I look around to see if I could spot my family or his around. "Ri what are you doing?" I turn back to him and see him holding a little box.

I gasps and say "Lucas truth time what is all this?" He comes back to my side and opens the box making me gasps. Inside was a charm bracelet with a snowman a cowboy hat and Pluto with our initials. "I start to cry and he closes it and grabs my hand. "I'm sorry Riley I made it seem like I was proposing didn't I? I'm an idiot."

I shake my head and say "no it's okay these are happy tears I promise. I know that when the time comes you will propose to me in your own special way." He doesn't say anything and I say "right?" He nods giving me a mischievous smile. I open the box pulling out the charm bracelet.

He puts it on me and it matched my locket. I instinctively put my hand to my neck and frown. "Still haven't found it yet?" I shake my head and he says "I'm sure it will turn up eventually." I look at him weirdly and he smiles and says "so let's eat." We start eating and I still look around for anyone I recognize.

"Ri it's just us. I got the recipe from your dad and he talked to the chef helping him prepare it." I look down at my food and notice it's all my favorite foods and wine. I look at him and gesture for him to lean forward. He leans across the table and I kiss him. "I love you." He smiles and says "I was kind of hoping you did."

They start to play music and I start swaying in my chair. Lucas gets up and holds out his hand. "May I have this dance little squirrel?" I playfully glare at him and say "call me that again and no." He chuckles and pulls me up twirling me. "I still can't believe you did all this? It must have cost a lot?"

He spins me out and says "no it was pretty cheap." I put my arms around his neck and say "how cheap?" He grins and says "three tickets to Maya's next concert out here and backstage passes." I stare at him with wide eyes and he says "don't worry Maya agreed I believe her words were I'm doing this for Riles not you Sundance."

We finish dinner and head back to our room. "Well that was amazing thank you Luke but you know you didn't have to do that." He takes off his jacket and we lay on the bed. "Hey you can take the boy out the city but never the romantic in him." I look at him weirdly and say "that is not how that saying goes." He shrugs and we start laughing.

The next morning we head out on the road and drive for five straight hours. Only stopping when I asks him to teach me how to drive his bike. We had to make a detour to the emergency room with him getting treated for a bruised shin and a scrap on his arm and I got four stitches on my shoulder. I treated him to ice cream for taking the brunt of the wreck.

"Well this sure was one for the books." He says jokingly as we sit outside the ice cream shop. I frown and stare at my dripping ice cream. "Riley it's fine. We both made it and no one was seriously hurt." I look at him and see some of the dry blood the nurse didn't clean.

"Riley Grace Matthews stop what you're thinking. I'm fine just a little sore but that could be because we've been driving for a while and I'm not use to driving this long." I toss my ice cream in the trash and start crying. "I know and if I could have driven better I could be driving us and you could rest."

He tosses the rest of his ice cream and wipes my face and hugs me. "Riley you worry to much nobody could have known that bunny was going to dart in front of us the moment you got on. To be honest before that happened you were doing good." I smile and we head out.

We arrive in Texas close to three in the morning. Lucas blames me for our second delay. But if someone says they're having a puppy parade in their town how can you turn that down. He won't admit it but he loved it too. "Where's Pappy Joe I thought he would be home?" Lucas asks seeing his truck was gone. I snicker and say "maybe him and Elizabeth are getting frisky at her place."

Lucas groans and says "please don't say stuff like that. I like to think of my grandpa as just a man who sits on his porch making little horses out of wood." I giggle and we head to bed. "How's your shin and arm?" I asks when we lay down afraid of hurting him. He chuckles and pulls me closer.

"Ri I'm okay how's the shoulder?" He looks at it and kisses it. "Much better now." I yawn closing my eyes. I wake to the smell of bacon and smile. I start to get up but hear Lucas shout. "Don't you dare move Riley Matthews!" I glare his way and he laughs and says "be nice or no bacon for you!"

I hop back in bed and he comes in with a tray of food. "What time is it?" I asks taking a piece of bacon. He looks at his phone and says "Noon." I gasps knowing I slept away time we could be spending with each other. "Don't worry you can leave anytime you want." I look at Lucas who smiles and says "Farkle lent me the jet remember so it's there when you're ready to head home."

I nod and look down at my food. "Hey." Lucas whispers lifting my head. I sniff and say "I know we said no tears but..." I bite my lip and Lucas moves it and kisses me. "I know. How about we got swimming and horseback riding?" I wipe my eyes and smile "that sounds like an excellent plan Friar." He chuckles and we continue eating in silence.

"Riley just jump. It's not that bad once you do it." Lucas tells me as I hold on to the rope that would swing me into the water tightly. I shake my head and say "I can't I'll just dive in." He chuckles and says "Ri we use to do this when we were kids why are you scared now?" I give him a look and say "I was younger than I didn't know any better plus I was trying to show off for you."

"What about now?" I smile sweetly and say "I have you why would I be showing off for you?" He smiles shaking his head and says "I'm right here just jump." I take a deep breath and say okay and swing screaming as I drop in the water. Once I come up Lucas pulls me to him.

"See that wasn't so bad." He puts my wet hair behind my ear. I splash him with water and say "yes it was!" He laughs throwing his head back and looks at me smiling. "What?" I say tilting my head smiling. "Nothing I just...I'm so in love with you." I blush putting my arms around his neck and say "yeah I guess I love you too."

"This is fun." I say when we stopped to look at the sky on the horses. "Yeah it is. I'll race you." Lucas says cheating as he gallops down the hill. I finally catch up with him and spot Pappy Joe with Elizabeth. "You guys have a good ride?" He asks helping me down.

"Yeah except Lucas cheated on the ride back to the ranch." Lucas chuckles and says "I didn't cheat I just rode faster thanks to my head start. We all laugh and Elizabeth said they were making dinner. "Smells great." I say walking into the kitchen. We all sit down and enjoy the meal when someone knocks on the front door.

"Hello sir just wanted to let you know your stuff has arrived from the jet. Would you like us to bring it in?" Lucas nods to the guy and they start bringing it into his room. Once they're finished they head out and the same guy turns back to us. "Whenever you're ready Ms. Matthews the jet is waiting."

I nod and they drive away leaving Lucas and I on the porch alone. He turns to me and I tell him I need a minute. I walk down to the horses lean against the barn looking up at the sky. "Riley dear you need someone to talk to?" I look up and see Elizabeth smiling holding a napkin with brownies on them.

"it's stupid I knew this was coming and yet here I am trying not to cry." I wipe my eyes as she hands me one. "I think it's perfectly okay to cry when you're leaving someone you love. That can never be easy." I nod and say "no it isn't and I told him I wouldn't cry or be sad but I can't help it."

We sit there in silence while I let out all the pent up emotions I was holding in for Lucas. It was finally time to head back and pack saying bye to Pappy Joe and Elizabeth. "Ri you okay?" I turn to Lucas and smile saying "yeah just needed a minute. Let's go." He grabs my bag and we head to the airport in Pappy Joe's truck.

Even though it was nighttime I put my sunglasses on so Lucas couldn't see my sad red eyes filled with tears. He hands the guy my bag and looks at me. "You know the sun isn't out right?" He puts his hands on my glasses pulling them down my nose seeing my tears.

He takes them off the whole way and I wipe my eyes and say "sorry I know I'm breaking the pact." He hands me them back and kisses me like never before. "I love you and no time or distance will ever change that okay?" He whispers when we pull apart. I rest my head on his and whisper okay to him.

The pilot says he is ready to take off and I kiss him once more trying to hold on for dear life. I hug him one last time and say "I love you too." I quickly get on the plane and watch him from the window until I couldn't see him anymore. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

I sat on the plane holding my phone debating whether I should tell the pilot to turn the plane around or not? Just as I made up my mind my phone buzzes with a text from Lucas telling me not to turn around unless I was absolutely sure that's what I wanted to do. In my heart that's exactly what I wanted but my head was telling me go home I still had things to take care of.

I tried to sleep but hopelessly devoted to you kept playing on repeat in my head and I couldn't turn it off resulting in a bad migraine the rest of the flight home. I grab my bag texting Lucas I made it and walk off the plane seeing the same person I always see waiting for me when they knew I needed a good cry. Maya. "Hey riles I figured if Ranger Rick called me you were coming home."

She leads me over to a waiting limo and I look at her with a confused expression. "Don't worry honey I'm not kidnapping you we are going to have a girls day with.." she opens the door and I laugh. "The girls!" Smackle, Samantha and even Lily all holding glasses of champagne.

"Surprise!" They all shout as I get in trying to wipe my eyes so they don't see the tears. "It's okay let them out you don't have to feel embarrassed by it." Samantha tells me as they all hug me. "Yeah we saw some pretty awkward tears already and yours will be well received unlike someone else?" Smackle says pointing at the driver window.

"Hey I was not crying I simply didn't want to stay home alone while you girls left." Josh says lowering the window. They all laugh and Maya blows him a quick kiss before rolling it back up ignoring Josh's whimpering. "It's about us not our driver. Who won't get his tip if he annoys us!"

He goes silent and starts to drive. "So where are we going? Is it a store because I have no clean clothes." I tell them sipping my champagne. Lily holds up my packed bag and I laugh and say "I'm confiscating everyone's keys. I feel so violated."

We head to the spa and Maya and I end up in the same room when we get massages. "So why's my uncle Josh insisting he be by your side?" I asks laughing. Maya doesn't answer and looks away from me. She taps her masseuse and ask if we could have a minute. She gestures at mine and they walk out.

"What's going on peaches?" I asks as we both sit up wrapping a towel around ourselves. Maya bites her lip and comes and sits by me. "Well you know how I record that album awhile ago?" I nod biting the inside of my cheek feeling nervous.

"Well everyone at the label loves it since it's different from what I usually do and want me to do a ten city tour to see how my fans will react to it." She grabs my hand and I realize why she didn't want to tell me. She was leaving too. "When do you leave?" She looks down and then at me and says "Friday."

I smile and pull her into a hug and say "peaches I'm so happy for you and you don't ever have to feel nervous to share your exciting news with me okay?" She laughs and says okay. "I just have one request? If you play in town I want front row backstage access."

We pull apart and wipe our eyes. "Whatever you want Riles." We call our masseuse back in and I can see Maya was enjoying her massage finally. Next we went and got our nail and toes done even making Josh who looked like a lost puppy in the window. "Okay next time I stay home." Josh groans when they put a mud mask on him too.

"Okay to the ice cream shop!" Lily shouts after we get back in the limo. We all laugh and I look at my phone not seeing any new texts from Lucas after I let him know I made it home. I frown and put my phone back in my bag and feel Lily put her arm around me.

"He probably just trying to adjust to not having you around like you are. Don't worry he'll call. If he doesn't I'll send dad to teach him a lesson." I laugh and give her a hug. We go get ice cream and I keep checking my phone till smackle takes it putting it in her bag. I smile and eat ice cream and then head to dinner.

"You want to come have a slumber party at my place riles?" Maya asks as we get out the car after dropping the girls and turning in the limo. I grab my bags and smile saying "I appreciate it but I'm kind of tired and just want a hot shower and bed." She nods and smiles saying goodnight to me as her and Josh head to their place.

I walk up the stairs and unlock my door and get hit with the smell of the thousand of tulips in my living room. I gasps dropping my things hoping he was there but see a note on the first vases flowers. _Missing you like crazy and I love you._ I wipe my eyes and read the next card. By the end of the night I had over fifty hand written cards on my bed with me.

I go back to the front door grabbing my bag and getting out my phone that smackle had confiscated from me. I frown when there were still no messages and send him one making sure he was okay. He text back he was and I breathed a sigh of relief and bite my lip sending a picture of the flowers and then one of me surrounded by the cards with the caption missing you right back and love you too.

We end up texting till one in the morning and I fall asleep with a smile on my face. The next day I send him a good afternoon text since I didn't wake until one the next day. "Hey you're finally awake? I peeked in your window earlier and you were asleep still." Maya tells me climbing through my window.

I look at her as I tie up my hair and say "that may be the creepiest thing you have ever told me." She sits on my bed and smiles. "Wow what are these?" She says grabbing the cards I tied with a ribbon. I blush and she puts them down and says "that huckleberry sure is a romantic."

I walk to my door opening it and say "you have no idea." She gets up looking out and her mouth drops open. "Wow!" She walks back to the window and starts to climb out. "Where are you going?" I ask sticking my head out. She turns and says "going to hit boing and asks why he can't be like that."

I laugh as I close the window and head for the bakery. I walk inside ready to greet everyone when I'm hit with the smell of pastries and tulips. "Glad I decided against bringing some with me." I giggle walking up and smelling the flowers. Sandy smiles and said they arrived that morning with a card saying knock em dead at the pop up store.

I text Lucas again with a bunch of hearts and kissy faces. Which he responded back with the same thing. I blush and Sandy pokes my cheeks making me laugh. I send Lucas a quick I love you and get to work.

"Okay so Mrs. Morganstern said we could use the building in Brooklyn for two days and Auggie and Ava handed out flyers and samples when they came by. So we are set just got to take stuff down there ready?" I asks Sandy telling her our plan.

She nods and we get to work on what we were going to take and what would sell. "Okay I think that's the last of it. You sure you don't want me to go with and help?" I asks her for the tenth time. Sandy laughs and says "nope I got it don't worry Riley. I'll keep you posted."

She drives away in the van we borrowed from her dad and I bite my lip hoping this pop up store was a good idea. I head back in and help out behind the counter since Paul was off and Zay had the morning shift. The bakery was busy so I wasn't able to worry about Sandy and the store.

I finally call her but she didn't answer and I was getting freaked out. I wait an hour and then call her back. "Hey Riley sorry it's madness out here! People have been coming in like they're being chased and I already have repeat customers!" I got to go getting busy bye."

I breathed a sigh of relief and and send Lucas a picture of me with a huge smiley face. He texts back telling me congrats and he knew it would be. I smile and continue working until finally Sandy shows up and has an empty van.

"Cleaned me out! This was a success and you should be proud." We hug and work on the paperwork for the pop up store sells. "Wow can't believe that idea from Auggie and Ava actually worked?" I tell Sandy as we enjoy a cup of tea.

She laughs and says "I know does this mean we might have to pay Auggie's girlfriend something?" We look at each other and start laughing. I head home with a smile on my face and open my door frowning a little when I realized Lucas wasn't there. Texting and our phone calls were good but I missed his face.

So I decided to distract myself and grab my camera and develop the pictures I took of us on our little roadtrip. I just develop the one of us when I was getting ready to drive his bike and right before we fell off it.

"Hey Riles what cha looking at?" Maya asks popping up behind me and making me jump. She looks at me and then the picture smiling at it. "Didn't know you could drive a motorcycle?" I laugh and say "actually I can't we both ended up in the emergency room because of it." I show her my shoulder and she shakes her head.

"So you want me to start planning a going away party?" I asks as we head to the kitchen. She shrugs and leans against the counter. I grab us some wine and two glasses. We sit on the couch and I asks. "What's wrong peaches?"

Maya sips her wine and says "I'm afraid." I look at her curiously and she smiles and says "I'm afraid boing will get sick of me and life on the road and want to come home." I laugh shaking my head and say "Maya I hate to break it to you but my uncle Josh is permanently attached to you in more ways than one."

She smiles wider and says "yeah I know but what happens when I have to tour longer would he enjoy going with it want to stay home? What happens if he falls for someone else?" "Not going to happen." We turn and see Josh coming out my room. "I'll always want to be where you are Hart I think I proved that with my embarrassing crying."

We laugh and Maya gets up and kisses him. I grimace and get up pushing them back to the window. "Okay take that back to your place." Maya giggles and tells me to wear headphones and I gag closing my window.

The next afternoon I was going over what I wanted to have at Maya's little going away party when Lucas calls me. "I love you." Is the first thing he says when I say hello making me blush. "I love you too. How's the ranch?" I asks biting my lip hoping he say boring without me.

"Lonely without my best girl by my side and so is my bed." I feel myself get redder at his words. "My bed misses you too and so do I." He chuckles and says "so what are you doing?" I go and lay on the couch and say "planning Maya's going away party she's going on a little tour."

"Oh Josh must be crying in a corner somewhere." I laugh and say "well you know us Matthews we love our drama." He chuckles and says "well that's one of the reasons I love you you're never boring." I gasps and he laughs louder. "I may have to rethink why I love you." He gets quiet and says "you know the reason you love me is for my body?"

I bite my lip giggling and say "who told you?" He chuckles and says "I miss hearing your giggle." I look at the ceiling and say "uh oh you aren't turning into my uncle Josh are you?" He laughs and says "no just miss you." I smile and say "I miss you more." "Not possible." He whispers. I giggle again and eventually fall asleep.

"So how's planning for our going away party?" Josh asks climbing through my window. I look at him weirdly as I put down the photo album I made of the pictures of Lucas and me. "Our going away party?" I asks putting them in a box. "Yeah I mean I'm leaving to so it's only fitting."

He sits on the couch kicking his feet up and I smack them down when he knocks the box over. He starts picking it up and laughs at the picture of Lucas and me when we were seven and I had on fairy wings dreaming of being tinker bell and made him dress up as Peter Pan. "Man I wish I had this one when Lucas was still on the show. It's hilarious!"

I punch him smiling at the picture and put it back in the box. "You do that and I show Maya the picture of you when you dressed up as a carebear." His eyes widen and he says "I only did that because you cried and it was Halloween." I smile and stick my tongue out at him.

"What are you doing with these pictures anyway?" He asks looking at the photo album. "I'm sending them to Lucas. So he can have a copy." Josh looks at me funny and I say "don't be jealous uncle Josh I'll make a copy of that photo of us and give to Maya don't worry. He glares at me shaking his head and I smile humming the care bear theme song to him.

"So how was the second day of the pop up store any problems?" I asks Sandy as Zay, her and me along with Paul discuss the bakery. "Great although I ran out of pastries and had to have Paul bring me more." I look up and say "I'm sorry Sandy I should have helped you make more."

They all laugh and I look at them. "Cotton candy face we made enough there were just more people than expected to show up. But it got handled without disturbing the bakery. But to be safe maybe we should hire a couple more people." I breathed a sigh of relief and say to Zay "I knew I made you manager for a reason."

"Thanks for letting me use your place for the party Lil." I say as she puts the cake in the fridge. "No problem with Ethan taking the girls to see his mother I've been bored and needed something to do." We both laugh and I tell her it wasn't that many people coming just the group.

Maya walks up hugging and says "Thanks Riles you didn't have to go all out for me. A little get together at the bakery would have been fine." I open my mouth and look at josh who told me Maya wanted a huge party. "That's the last time I listen to you Joshua Matthews!"

He chuckles and I fold my arms and say "guess now I don't have to feel bad about giving Maya that picture." His eyes widen and says "you didn't?" Maya loops her arm with mine and says "show us the carebear stare boing." He glares at me and walks away with Maya and I laughing at him.

The party goes great and then it was time for Maya and Josh to get on the tour bus. "I'm going to miss you so much peaches!" I tell her squeezing her. She laughs and says "I'm going to miss you too Riles." I wipe my eyes and punch Josh before pulling him into a hug. "Take care of yourself and Maya too." He chuckles and they wave as they pull away.

The week passes by and then a month and phone calls and texts between Lucas and I become fewer and fewer. I couldn't blame him for not returning a call or text since he was in school and the last time we talked he said his classmates would call him by his character's name from the show and he wanted to be taken seriously.

I kept busy with the bakery but it seemed like I wasn't really needed there when I would come by Sandy was on her way out for our pop up store which took off and Zay's new hirers were amazing on the bakery side while Zay was on the catering side. Plus they could bake and I had them add their own to the bakery.

"I love you!" Lucas tells me with a smile as we FaceTime one night. That was his new greeting never hello just I love you. Which I didn't mind one bit. "I love you too! How's school?" He frowns and then starts grinning. "You're looking at the most popular and wanted study partner in my class."

I smile and say "Luke that's wonderful! Have they stopped calling you Tristan yet?" He shakes his head and says "no but since it hasn't affected my grades I don't mind it. What's going on there?" I rest my head on my hand and say "it seems I'm not really needed everything is running smoothly without my help."

He looks at me and smiles saying "what about the movie? Did you talk to the director yet?" My eyes widen and I say "I totally forgot about the movie." He fake gasps and we both start laughing. "I got to go but I got your package and I love you and miss you." I shake my head and say "I love and miss you more." "Not possible beautiful." I blush and blow him a kiss before hanging up.

"Hey mom you home?" I shout opening the front door and hanging my jacket up. "Hey sweetie to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I fiddle with my shirt and say "I'm going to Texas." "Ha pay up Topanga I told you rucas would prevail!" My dad yells coming out from the closet and scaring me.

I look at him weirdly and he smiles and holds out his hand for my mom to put the five dollars in his hand. "Daddy why were you hiding in the closet just now?" I asks clutching my heart. "Oh your mom said you were stopping by with something to say and I figured that was it."

He walks away after that like he didn't need to say anymore. "So you're moving to Texas what about the bakery?" My mom asks as we sit down on the couch. "Well it's going great Zay and Sandy have everything under control and plus Zay hired new people and they're working out amazing plus when I go I feel like I'm in the way."

My mom smiles and I knew she wanted to shout and I say "okay." We both throw our arms in the air and shout yay. She goes and calls Lucas mom while I went home and started packing. "Can't believe you're trying go leave without telling us?" Zay says bursting through my front door with the genius couple and Samantha.

"Zay how do you even know about that or how did you get a second key?" He chuckles looking at Farkle who looks anywhere but me. "Farkle minkus i can't believe you!" He smiles and then hugs me. "Well we came to help you pack plus your mom and Mrs. Friar have been popping the champagne since you told her you were leaving."

I shake my head and we get to packing my stuff. "So you tell Lucas you were coming down yet?" Samantha asks. I smile and shake my head and say "not yet I have some things to take care of then I'll tell him." "Hey cotton candy face Sandy called me said the director of the movie we catered is finished with the movie and ready for you." Zay tells me walking in the room.

I get dressed and chew my bottom lip as I walk up to his door. "Hello Ms. Matthews lovely to see you again." I smile and shake his hand and see he was eating a sandwich with cookies from the bakery. "I hope everything was okay with the food for your movie?" He nods smiling and pulls out an envelope from his desk drawer.

"This is for you and also this?" He hands me a folder and I look at it widened my eyes. "Wow I don't know what to say?" I tell him closing the folder. He chuckles and says "well think it over this could mean big things for you my dear."

 **Present day**

"So that's how I ended up here with two tickets to two different places with someone or something waiting for me on the other end." I tell Dolores who was sipping her third cup of coffee. "Wow! I thought when you started your story it was two guys fighting for your heart not a man and a... what was the job he offered?"

"I would be catering the movies for his production company out of LA. And his offer is for me to go with him to Ireland for the next three years since he has back to back movies going on out there and then another two years working on a new show in Canada."

I fiddle with the bracelet Lucas got me and Dolores smiles at me. "Did you tell Lucas about the job offer or about going to be with him?" I nod and say "yeah and he didnt really know what to say." She gives me a small smile and says "but he sent you the ticket to Texas didn't he?" I look at it in my hand and say "yeah but that was before I told him. His ticket I can use whenever."

I watch as the flights were still delayed and sigh resting my head on the table. "Riley if I may.." Dolores starts to say when a voice over the intercom interrupts letting me know my flight to LA was boarding. I gasp and look down at the ticket to Texas. "I guess that's where the universe wants me to go." I tell Dolores as I gather my stuff.

She stands with me and takes my ticket to LA. "No! I did not sit and listen to you pour your heart out for you to make the wrong decision. This time the universe is wrong." She tosses our empty cups and grabs her bags. I quick follow and see her walking to the front desk. "Hey Dolores I thought you went home?"

"No I was captivated by this women's story and now I need to see if we can get her on a flight to Texas." I smile and she looks at the computer and frowns. "Sorry Riley it seems there is a storm brewing out there and any and all flights are furthered delayed." I give her a small smile and slump on the chair behind the desk.

"I guess that's it. I'm meant to go to LA." Dolores shakes her head and says "Riley is catering for a movie and being away from everyone you love something you truly want?" I look at her and shake my head and say "no it's not." She smiles and grabs my hand and says "sweetheart from the very beginning I knew there was only one choice for you and it's that fella you call your undercover cowboy."

I smile and stand up giving her a hug. "You're right there really was no choice. I need to get home and talk with someone." She smiles and says "okay but here is my number I want to know what happens next in your story."

I step outside and smile when I see it was lightly snowing and call my dad. "Hey dad no I didn't leave there's a storm brewing near Texas so I'm going home just waiting for a cab. What?" "Riley!" I look up and see my dad waving at me from across the way. I walk towards him and he smiles. "Daddy how did you I wasn't going anywhere?"

He smiles starting the car saying did I want to go to the park and make snowman.

 **Okay this wasn't the end. I was going to include the ending but didn't want to make chapter super long so the ending will be with the epilogue. May post tonight or tomorrow not sure yet.**


	25. Chapter 25

He drives us to Central Park and parks the car pulling out my gloves and hat before I even asks for them. I put them on still wondering what he was up to he seemed to giddy with excitement like when my uncle Shawn comes to town.

"Okay I'm going to get us hot chocolates and you go find us a good spot to build our snowman." He tells me putting on his own gloves and hat. I eye him curiously and he smiles and says "no tricks honey I thought since you couldn't leave we do something special plus look."

I turn around and start smiling and run yelling "uncle Shawn!" He lowers his camera and shakes his head hugging me. "Hey kiddo." I smile wiping the snow from my face and Shawn takes my picture.

"I see why dad is all giddy now." Shawn looks at me and I lift my eyebrow. He chuckles and says "yeah you know your dad." We start walking while my dad goes and gets the hot chocolate. I start making my way over to Lucas and my spot when I get a little sad seeing there were already snowman built along the way.

"What's the matter?" Shawn asks when I stop walking. I gesture to the snowman and he chuckles and takes a picture of them walking ahead of me. "Hey look they have something on them." He shouts gesturing for me to come look.

I make my way over and suddenly hear Ed Sheeran "Photograph" playing on a radio or speaker. I get closer noticing Shawn wasn't there anymore and look around calling his name. I start to get a little scared and then notice there was something on the snowman.

I get closer noticing it was a picture and gasps when I see its one of Lucas and I. I go to the next snowman and see it's another picture of us. I look and see that all the snowman that were built had a picture of us. I smile and look around but still didn't see anyone.

I start singing along with Ed Sheeran and pick up every photo smiling at the memories. I get to the last one and see it has a cowboy hat on and something else. I get closer noticing it was my locket. Right when I reach for it I hear his voice. "Told you it would turn up eventually."

I smile with tears in my eyes as Lucas walks up to me taking the locket off the snowman and putting it in my hand. I hear it rattle and go to open it when he stops me. "Kiss me so I know I'm not dreaming." I whisper when he cups my cheeks. He grins rubbing them and kisses me.

"I'm real Ri." He whispers resting his forehead on mine. He wipes the tears that start falling and I hold up the pictures of us I collected. "You know when I sent these to you I didn't expect to find them on snowmen and what are you doing here?"

He chuckles and says "I had to see you and since you had a life changing decision to make I wanted to support whatever you decide." I bite my lip forgetting about turning down the job and look at Lucas. "Actually I'm.." "hold on can I say something before you tell me?"

I nod my head and smile when he steps back and rubs his neck. "My favorite thing in this world is when you talk to me." My cheeks heat up and he rubs them making me giggle. "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't want to be anywhere but where you are. My life is always brightest when you are in it. You've been my best friend since we were six."

He opens my hand holding the locket taking something out and placing the locket around my neck.

"I've been insanely in love with you since before I knew what that word meant and most importantly that very day I saw you push your glasses up and ball your tiny little fist to hit billy for knocking the head off your snowman." The tears start to fall and I gasps when Lucas got down on one knee.

"To me your a princess and I told myself my moment would be my moment and this is it. I choose you Riley Grace Matthews and I really hope you choose me. Will you marry me?" I smile when he holds up the ring and get on my knees in front of him and kiss him.

"What she say?!" Someone yells followed by someone else shushing them. I laugh and tell Lucas. "I do. I always did." He smiles putting the ring on my finger and kisses my face making me laugh. We stand up and he lifts me shouting "she said yes!"

All our family and friends come over and congratulate us. I see our moms hugging with tears in their eyes and I see Maya and Josh. "Peaches what are you guys doing here?" She hugs me looking at my ring and says "you think I miss my best friend get engaged?" I wipe my eyes and smile looking at Lucas.

My uncle Shawn I didn't even notice was taking pictures of the whole proposal and I see my dad on the side with him. I walk over with Lucas and hug him. "Thank you daddy." He laughs and says "thank you for what?"

"For not stealing Lucas shoe while he propose to me." He playfully glares at Lucas and says "well he asked for my permission awhile ago and as much as it pained me since your mother wouldn't stop pinching me until I said yes I gave him my blessing." My mom walked up hugging me and says "I'm so happy for you Riley."

I smile and Mrs. Friar comes up and they both hug me looking at my ring and squealing talking over each other and putting their wedding talk plans back in motion and already talking about grandkids.

I hug Lily and Ethan and then the twins who were giddy with excitement like my dad was earlier. "Aunt Riley you can read your fortune now." I tilt my head and Mary Jane runs over to Lucas and comes back with the paper. I open it and smile giving them both a hug.

We head to the bakery since the snow was starting to come down a little harder than earlier. "Hey hold on a second." I tell Lucas pulling him back as everyone heads inside the bakery. He looks at me and smiles grabbing my cheek and kisses me.

I start to shiver and he rubs my arms and says "Ri your cold let's go inside?" I shake my head and say "it's not from the cold. I'm just so happy to be here with you right now." Lucas smiles and says "I know me too." I put my arms around his neck and we start to sway.

"When do you go back to school?" He shakes his head and says "I'm thinking of trying online and checking out the schools in Ireland." I look at him weirdly and smile kissing him. "Well I don't know why you would be there when nobody you know lives out there."

I bite my lip watching as he puts together what I said. He looks at me with wide eyes and smiles. "You aren't taking the job?" I smile shaking my head and say "why would I do that when my heart is in Texas." He pulls me close and lifts me off the ground kissing me.

"Hey lovebirds come inside before you catch a cold!" Zay shouts from the steps. We laugh and I say "I love you Mr. Friar." He grins and says "not as much as I love you soon to be Mrs. Friar." I giggle and we walk down with Lucas shouting I was staying and not taking the job.

I ended up moving to Texas with Lucas and opening a bakery with Elizabeth help and still had the one in New York with Zay and Sandy running it. We got married on New Year's Eve neither of us wanted a long engagement. I planned to open another bakery but I got pregnant with the twins and I became a mother letting my bakery run itself for awhile until I had them.

 **Two years later December**

"So that's our story." I tell Dolores as she enjoyed a cup of coffe and I had a hot chocolate with pastries at the bakery waiting for Lucas to come in. "Sorry I'm rambling about something you already knew about." She laughs and sips her coffee. "It's still a love story I love to hear. Tell me about the wedding? I'm sorry I missed it."

I smile and say "Had the ceremony in Texas under the arch Lucas grandparents got married under. The ceremony did get delayed when my dad walked me down the aisle and then when he was supposed to give me away stole Lucas shoe and ran. My mom ended up tripping him in the grass."

Dolores laughs and I show her the video Zay recorded on his phone. "Oh my your dad is something else." I laugh and say "that he is." At that moment Lucas comes in with the twins. "Mama!" They shout together when they see me. I bend down hugging them. "Hey Dolores. Sorry we're so late." Lucas tells her as they hug.

"That's alright Riley here was telling me your story and it's amazing just like the first time I heard it. So who are these two adorable little ones?" The twins hide behind Lucas and I say "on the left is little Lucas Eugene junior and on the right is Joseph Cornelius."

She looks at me weirdly and I smile and say "lost a bet to my dad." She smiles and and looks at me. "What about the little one there?" I look at her and she points at my little bump. I look at Lucas and I say "that's Penelope Lola Friar. Lola short for Dolores." She gasps and covers her mouth as tears fill her eyes.

"Riley I don't know what to say." I grab her hand and say "you don't have to say anything i consider you my angel who stopped me from choosing a path I didn't want." She hugs us and we talk a little more we head out. "Wait." She says stopping us. "I always wanted to know what was the fortune your nieces gave you?"

Lucas and I laugh and I open my locket pulling out the paper and showing her. "It had only two words." She reads it and lightly laughs "Riley Friar. I guess they're psychic." We laugh and say goodbye walking around the park with the twins.

"So Mrs. Friar I have a question?" I smile at him and say "what is it Mr. Friar?" We stop and help the kids make snowman and he says "so am I your favorite Friar?"

I smile looking at the boys and rub my stomach and say "well you're definitely in the top five of my favorite Friars." He playfully glares at me and I throw a snowball at him. Resulting in a snowball fight with the twins.

 **The end. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
